Desert Rose
by sweetpeachytrina
Summary: AU: Ororo is a woman driven by revenge. When she arrives in a small town in Texas she finds new friends, new enemies and complicated relationships. When she is force to choose between her desire for revenge or settling down will she make the right choice?
1. A Town Called Serenity

**Desert Rose**

**Summary: **Au: Ororo is a woman driven by revenge. When she stumbles upon a small town she finds herself in a whirl wind of new friends, new enemies and complicated relationships. However when she is force to choose between her desire for revenge or settling down to live her life will she choose the right path?

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm kinda excited about this story because its very different from anything I have ever written before. It's an western so its filled with its usual goodies of action, romance, drama and adventure. It features most of the x men characters so there is something in here for everyone and just so I can keep a tad bit of mystery to this story I wont reveal any of the pairings in this summary.

Dodges bowling pins and bananas thrown by angry audience

Lol now on to the story and as always reviews, suggestions, criticism are appreciated.

**Chapter One- A Town Called Serenity**

Ororo Monroe tied down her chestnut mare to the post outside the town's general store and took a moment to observe her surroundings. She had just completed a three day ride from Georgia and she was finally in Serenity Texas and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was exhausted and worn down from the journey and she felt that at any moment her legs would give out from beneath her, and she would collapse. At her side was her best friend Anna who was puffing on a cigar oblivious to all the open stares she was attracting from passing citizens of the town. It was frowned upon for a woman to smoke and while Ororo detested the filthy habit, she knew Anna was too stubborn to ever give up smoking and too independent minded to care what others thought of her. The afternoon was unbearably hot and Ororo wished that there was a brook nearby where she could bathe to get some relief from the humid weather. Her eyes watered up as horses jogged past her kicking up dust. That, along with the heavy smoke drifting from the cigar, caused her to sneeze.

"The cigar is not quite subtle, Anna. We are not trying to draw attention to ourselves, remember?" Ororo reminded somewhat amused.

Anna snorted and smiled at her slyly.

"You and Ah are gonna stick out like soar thumbs no matter how much we try not to. Ah mean look at us," she drawled.

Ororo couldn't help but smile at the ring of truth in her friend's words. Even with a hat on she knew she drew attention merely for being a black woman walking around freely. She had been born a free slave yet in the South being free didn't mean that much. Freedom didn't exclude her from the cruelty and harsh words that were afforded blacks who were still slaves. What made things worse was that her features were not those of a usual black woman. Her hair which was braided and tucked under the hat was a shocking white, and her eyes were a striking blue. Most people made the mistake of assuming she was a quadroon, an offspring of an mulatto parent and a white parent, but both of her parents had been black which further puzzled people.

Across the street in front of a saloon an old man was sitting on the steps playing a harmonica. The melody was rather sad and depressing and she welcomed the wistful nostalgia that washed over her at the thought of her parents. Her father use to play the harmonica with such passion that everyone said he had a gift. Many nights after supper her mother would dance barefooted with her in the front yard on the small piece of beautiful Louisiana land they called home while her father played. Those had been the happiest times of her life and unfortunately a tragic incident occurred that had cruelly stolen that happiness from her. Her childhood had came to a screeching halt when a gang of bandits had descended on her home on a cold Christmas Eve when she was ten. Her mother had hid her in the barn while the men had burned their home down. She closed her eyes fighting back tears as the horrific memories washed over her. Her father had been murdered in cold blood and her mother had been viciously raped before being killed as well. For days she had hid in the hay stack too afraid to leave and had it not been for a Mormon caravan passing through she was sure she would have never came out of hiding. She had been taken under the wings of the religious nomads and when she had became of age she had broke from the pack to travel on her own.

"Yes, but you could at least make an effort. We do not wish to have another incident such as the one that took place at the Trading Post not too long ago," she pointed out softly pushing to the painful memories to the deepest corners of her mind.

Anna mumbled something insulting under her breath as she reluctantly snubbed out her cigar.

Ororo had first met Anna when visiting a trading post in Colorado Springs. Ororo had been attempting to buy supplies for her journey to Texas when a gang of outlaws had descended upon the place attempting to rob the store keeper who had been an timid old man. Ororo, driven by the need to protect the innocent man, had interfered blindly and if it hadn't been for Anna storming into the store with her guns blazing, Ororo was certain she would have died that day. She owed Anna her life and the two women had formed a quick friendship that seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. They were a lot alike. Anna had lost her parents in a tragic railroad accident and she had been taken in by a tribe of Apache Indians that had raised her like she was their own. She was rebellious and despite many attempts to teach Anna the ways of a "proper lady" Anna had stubbornly insisted on marching to the beat of her own drum. She was constantly shocking people with her loose tongue, opinionated views, and her wardrobe. Today was no different as she stood out wearing a pair of men's trousers and a loose white blouse. During her time with her Apache family she had cut silky her silky brown hair short, pierced her ears and had an eagle's feather dangling out of her left ear lobe.

They walked into the general store where the old store keeper greeted them with a puzzled smile.

"May I help you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am in need of ammunition. Do you carry bullets for a pistol such as this?" Ororo asked politely, slowly drawing her firearm from its tan worn holster and placing it on the counter.

It was silver in color but the butt of the weapon was ivory white with a silver lining. It was the only thing in the world that she had left that had any family sentiment. It had been her fathers most prized possession and she carried it not only to have something to remember him by, but she had sworn that when she caught up with the gang that had brutally murdered her parents, she was going to use that very gun to extract revenge.

The man let out a low whistle as he peered over the rims of his gold spectacles admiring the weapon.

"She is quite a beauty. Ain't seen one of them around since before the war. What are you doing with somethin this fine?" he asked suspiciously.

Ororo fought to keep her anger under control.

"It was my father's," she said stiffly.

Then your father must have been a no good thief. I ain't sellin' bullets to the daughter of a thief. Now get out of my store," he said coldly.

Anna rolled her eyes and Ororo could see she was quickly becoming agitated.

"We got money. Just sell us the damn amunition and we'll be out of your hair," she paused and smiled slyly as she took notice of the thinning gray strands on top of his head, "or the lack of."

Ororo stifled a giggle which further infuriated the store keeper.

The man glowered at them evenly.

"I do not do business with loose tongue harlot's," he said nastily.

Anna could feel her temper flare and before Ororo could stop her, she had leaned across the counter and grabbed the man who was about her height and weight by the collar and yanked him towards her.

"Anna," Ororo warned.

"Listen here you mean ol' coot. We have traveled miles to get to this God forsaken town and we are tired and not of good spirits. You can either sell us what we need or Ah will bury the spurs on my boot so far up your," she started.

"Is there a problem here, Eric?" a deep baritone voice boomed from the entrance of the store.

Both women whirled around coming face to face with a rugged burly man with a brown cowboy hat perched his head, wearing an amused expression on his attractive face. Ororo tensed as she noticed the gold start on the man's vest. He was the sheriff and from the looks of it, he was very intimidating.

"I don't take kindly to strangers commin' into my town startin trouble," he growled.

Anna open her mouth to retort when Ororo quickly stepped in. The last thing she needed at that moment was for Anna's big mouth to get them in trouble and thrown in the town's jail.

"We only wish to make our purchase. We have no desire to make trouble," Ororo said firmly.

The sherrif eyed them suspiciously and she tensed knowing that he was more then likely wondering where they were from and whether or not if they were dangerous and outlaws.

To her surprise he brushed past them and stared down the store keeper with his cold grey eyes.

"Sell them the ammunition Eric," he said keeping his voice low and neutral.

The older man blanched.

"I am not going to sell these wenches any of my products," he said out outraged.

The sheriff smirked and leaned across the counter and said something quietly to the store owner. Moments later Eric looked at the girls balefully before reaching under the counter and pulling out a few boxes of ammunition.

"That's going to be three dollars," he said physically seething.

Ororo reached into her jacket and pulled the appropriate amount of money laying it on the counter.

"Thank you," she said coolly, gathering the boxes of ammunition.

They all walked out of the store and Anna let out a deep sigh.

"Ah apologize for mah actions in there. Ro always say I am a bit of a hot head. The name is Anna," she smiled extending her hand to the sheriff.

The man looked at her taken aback by her boldness but accepted her hand.

"I'm Logan," he said tipping his hat in a gentlemanly fashion.

Anna grinned and stepped aside so he could get a better view of Ororo.

"This is Ororo. She's kinda shy so don't take offense if don't say too much," she warned.

Ororo smiled shyly and he nodded his head acknowledging her. She could see curiosity as he gazed at her, but unlike most stares it wasn't unfriendly and that made her relax slightly.

"Ah wish for once that we could just do what we gotta do without some bastard makin things hell for us," she grumbled shoving her hands deep into her trousers pocket.

Logan flinched at her language but remained silent. Behind him Ororo who was busy filling the saddle bags on her mare with the things she had purchased from the general store.

"You gals are just passin through town?" he asked.

Anna turned to him exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Yes. We're headed West," she informed.

He arched an dark eyebrow surprised.

"That's dangerous territory. Scalpers and outlaws are all scattered around those parts. It ain't too safe for two women to travel there alone with no male escort," he warned.

Anna grinned before pulling out her half finished cigar and rolling it between her fingers lazily.

"Ah assure you sheriff, Ro and Ah are mo' then capable of takin care of ourselves. As you may have noticed we ain't exactly the delicate type," she assured before striking a match and lighting the stooge oblivious to the dismay on Sheriff Logan's face.

Ororo shook her head amused.

"Where's the saloon around here? Ah can use a drink, Ro. It's hot as the devil's," she started but stopped short when the doors to the establishment in front of them flew open and two men came flying out into the street pummeling each other.

"What in the blazin hell," Anna exclaimed.

"I think you may have just found the saloon, Anna," Ororo said wryly watching one of the men who was obviously drunk shout obscenities at his foe.

Ororo and Anna stood back stunned as both men scrambled to their feet shaking their fist at each other. People filed out of the saloon and other nearby establishments to watch the confrontation.

"Shouldn't you be doin somethin, sheriff?" Anna exclaimed.

Logan smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Not really, miss. Bobby and Lebeau do this everyday like clock work," he chuckled shaking his head.

"You are a dirty rotten cheater, Lebeau. I saw you pull that Ace from the bottom of the deck. I want my money back you lyin whorin thief," the blonde haired man said, red faced with anger.

A collective gasp came from the proper dressed women of the town who no doubt found the accusation and the situation scandalous.

The other man, Lebeau, only smirked in response. He was taller then most men, but from where Ororo was standing he was well defined and incredibly handsome. He had long auburn hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and he was wearing a rather dressy burgundy colored shirt that had a few bottons left open at the top revealing a flash of the tan skin that was beneath the fabric.

"Remy ain't gotta cheat, mon ami. You just be a lousy card player and a drunk. Stay de hell out of my saloon Drake," he growled his dark eyes flashing menacingly.

Drake stumbled forward and decked Remy in the jaw causing the him to fall to his hands and knees a few feet away from where Ororo and Anna were standing. He slowly rose to his feet using his sleeve to wipe the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth when he looked up and locked eyes with Ororo. She could see the startled look on his face and she huffed irritated looking away from him once his stare had become borderline leering. While she was use to people openly starring at her, she still found it annoying and rude.

Remy quickly recovered from the blow and delivered a swift punch to Drake's guts before following it up with a left hook leaving the blonde man sprawled out on the dirt road unconscious.

Anna smirked and leaned in close to Ororo.

"What a man!" she said slyly.

Ororo bristled.

"He is not a gentlemen by any means," she said curtly.

Remy turned and grinned boyishly at the crowd.

"It really wasn't a fair fight, non?" he chuckled stepping over Drake's motionless body heading back towards the tavern.

Ororo noticed a lot of the younger women giggling behind their gloved hands and sending admiring glances in Remy's direction who in return flashed a charming smile causing them to swoon.

_How arrogant, _Ororo thought to herself with not remotely impressed.

Logan rolled his eyes and none too gently pulled the drunk Bobby Drake off the ground.

"Somebody go and get Hank from Cecilia's diner. Drake is gonna need some doctorin'," he said gruffly to whoever who was listening.

Remy ran his fingers through his hair and stopped briefly in front of Anna and Ororo with a self satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Ladies," he said with an arrogant nod of his head, acknowledging their presence before dusting himself off and walking back into the saloon. Seconds later the crowd that had gathered dispersed and went about their business.

"Welcome to Serenity," Logan snorted before hauling the drunken unruly man onto his shoulder and carrying him to the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remy**

"It just ain't proper for no woman to be dressed and carryin on like a man," Sean Cassidy protested annoyed as he sipped on his beer while watching the working girls in the saloon dancing on the stage provocatively. An lively tune was being played from the piano and several of the saloon's call girls were giggling and lifting their dresses saucily above their knees giving their future customers a sneak peek of what they were offering.

Remy smiled lazily as took the worn tooth pick out of his mouth. His jaw hurt like hell but he was too prideful to let anyone see him in pain. Instead he took a gulp of Bourbon and winced as it burned his throat unforgivingly, before slamming it back down onto the counter of the bar. Remy knew his friend was talking about the two strange women that had been seen with Logan outside the saloon during his altercation with Bobby. He had noticed the black woman and he smirked as he remember the look of disdain he had seen on her face when he had made eye contact with her. Her beauty was the last thing that had registered in his mind. When he looked into her aquatic blue eyes he got the eerie feeling that he had seen her before and he was disturbed that he had trouble remembering where.

_"Merde, Bobby really slugged me hard dis time," _he mused wincing as he rubbed his injured jaw while slouching further down in his barstool.

A lusty blonde sashayed over to him batting her eyelashes seductively. Her hair was ash blonde pinned up in candy curls and her eyes were an icy blue. She was wearing a crimson red and black dress that revealed her ample pale colored chest and long slender legs. Her pretty face was piled with powder, and rogue. He stiffed as she draped herself around him as if she was his lover. His nostrils filled with the cheap perfume radiating from her skin. Her lips, smeared with blaring red lipstick, brushed against his earlobe seductively.

"There is a free room opened upstairs, Etinne. What do you say we put it to good use?" she whispered temptingly resting her hand on his knee. She frowned when he tensed and lightly brushed her hand away.

"Remy has told y' not t' call him dat, Emma. Now he is warnin y' nicely," he said, his voice as hard as stone.

She smiled tolerantly and while she didn't move, he could tell that she had taken his warning seriously.

Emma Frost was a woman whom he had an on again off again torrid love affair with. She had been one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and beautiful women had always been his weakness. Their relationship was one ofconvenience. At nights she invited him into his bed and he would use her services pretending that she meant something to him and the mornings would consist of him treating her like the rest of the whores who worked for him. Looking into her blue eyes, he knew a part of him cared for her, but another part was disgusted and he looked away from her abruptly. She wanted more from him, but he had found out along time ago that all she could ever offer him was a good lay. She wasn't too intelligent and she could be demanding, controlling and jealous. The latter was apparent in her next statement.

"Word among the girls is that you're courtin' Jean," she said casually tracing her finger along his cheek bone.

He smiled at the thought of the stunning redhead who taught in the school house down by the river. While she was attractive, he and Jean were no more then friends. He flirted with her, as he did with most of the single women in the town, but she had her heart sat on another man.

"Y' girls have loose tongues, cherie. Gossip starts trouble and Remy ain't too keen on havin trouble in dis saloon or he can find working girls who can keep their mouths closed and get rid of those who can't," he said flippantly.

He reached up and clamped her wrist tightly pulling it away from her face and starring her down.

"Remy, don't do that. Don't treat me like I don't matter," she hissed narrowing her cat like eyes at him angrily.

He was about to respond when his attention was captured by a brunette dressed in an elegant emerald green gown walking shyly on to the stage. Every head in the room turned in her direction. Her presence was demanding considering she was a very petite girl. However it wasn't her small frame that commanded attention. Her beauty stopped people in their tracks, and her angelic voice kept them there. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. Katherine Pryde. He had saved her from her abusive father and gave her a place to stay at the tavern. Although many men had offered to pay him top dollar to lay with her like most of the girls in his service, he declined strongly. Katherine was too innocent to go into a lifestyle of prostitution so he instead let her earn her wages by singing for the customers of the saloon. Emma, realizing she was no longer the main focus of his attention, gather the skirts of her dress and stormed off in a huff.

Piotr, a Russian, set behind the piano stroking the keys softly setting the harmony for her to sing.

_Hark the Nightingale sings sweetly over the moon..._

_As lovers meet and dance the night away_

_Hoping that the music doesn't end too soon..._

_Hold my hand and have no fear _

_Whisper sweet nothings in my ear_

_Hark the Nightingale sings sweetly over the moon..._

Every eye was on her almost in a trace listening to her croon the soft melodic song. His dark mood began to lighten slightly. He pulled out a cigar and lit it exhaling deeply relishing the way the smooth smoke rolled from his tongue in a "O" ring. Closing his eyes he let the stress of the day roll of his shoulders and was grateful for the moment of peace he felt wash over him.

_The sun comes up and night turns into day_

_Lovers kiss goodbye_

_Over yonder breaks the dawn_

_Away my nightingale flies_

_And as I watch him walk away_

_In my heart he will always stay..._

_As lovers goes their separate ways..._

_My nightingale will sing for me always..._

As the song ended the tavern doors opened abruptly and he looked up stunned to see the woman who had been with the mysterious black woman earlier standing in the entrance looking around the tavern with a smirk. All the men inside gaped at her in disbelief. No woman came into the saloon unless they were a whore or an angry house wife looking for her drunken husband.

The woman made her way over to the bar ignoring the shocked looks being thrown in her direction. She settled down into her barstool and removed her hat revealing short brown hair that was several inches from touching her shoulders.

"Ah will take whatever you have as long as it's strong and cold," she growled to the bar tender.

He could see the dismay in Sean's eyes at her request and he bit his tongue to keep from laughing aloud. Sean was red faced and didn't know how to deal with the situation in front of him. Deciding it would be best for him to handle things, he rose from his seat and made his way over to where she was sitting and smiled.

"Give the petite what she wants. It's on de house," he informed Sean, never taking his eyes of the beautiful woman.

She flashed him a smile.

"Why thank ya, handsome. Ah suppose since you are payin' for a girl's drink it's only proper that I tell you mah name," she said sweetly.

Sean snorted rudely behind the counter.

"There ain't nothin proper about you, sweetheart," he mumbled under his breath.

The woman looked at Sean and gave him a chilling smile which caused Sean to take off down the other end of the bar to serve other customers grumbling how he refused to serve a woman. Remy rolled his eyes amused and walked behind the bar to make her drink. He felt her eyes bore into him while he walked and he couldn't help but grin and he unabashed wantonness.

"What is y' name, cherie?" he asked huskily, pulling a mug from under the cabinet and pouring her a beer.

"Ah am Anna. What's your name, sugah?" she drawled.

"Remy. I own this lil watering hole," he grinned.

She smiled and took a long look around. While she observed the place, he took that moment to gaze at her curiously. She was very pretty, there was no disputing that. He let an appreciative smile curve his lips.

"The place y' got here is not bad, actually. Ah have been in some pretty worn down taverns and let me tell you, those ain't fun at all. At least here you're women don't look like they ain't ate in weeks and your beer doesn't taste like swamp water," she scoffed.

Remy grinned impressed with the woman's gall and bluntness.

"You must be from the Bayou. Only Cajun's have accent's like that," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oui. Remy is from New Orleans," he smiled.

"Seems like that's where all the good lookin' people are from." Anna laughed flirtatiously.

Remy felt his grin deepen. He had never met a woman so bold and forward who wasn't a whore. Looking at Anna he knew she was just independent minded and he appreciated it. It was rare to find a woman who defied society's notions of how a "proper" lady should behave.

"Why do y' say dat cherie?" he asked.

"That accent of yours. Ro is from those parts and has the same accent, but it ain't as thick as yours. It could be because she ain't been back to New Orleans since she left all those years ago," she said taking another sip of the strong brew.

Remy arched an dark eyebrow intrigued.

"Ro?" he asked curiously.

Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Ororo, my friend. The woman who was with me in front of the saloon during the brawl," she explained.

She continued to talk but Remy's mind was a million miles away. When he had saw the black woman's face he couldn't help but think that he knew her from some place, and now he knew for sure that he did. Finding out she was from New Orleans only deepened his curiosity, and solidified his suspicions. He had fled a terrible life back in the Bayou. A life full of things that haunted him when he allowed himself to remember his past. He had done things that he had only confessed to a priest down in Mexico when he had fled Texas searching for a life of redemption. If she recognized him, then that could mean trouble. If there was any chance that she could shed light on who he really was and his past then he would be hung for his crimes or worse. His clenched fist gave testimony to his mounting tension and fear. He narrowed his crimson on black eyes in an annoyed fashion. He wouldn't let that happen. No matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Much thanks to kendrat who is systematically ruining the plot in her reviews thanks to her psychic abilities. LOL just kidding. As far as the hanging situation based on Ororo's testimony; who said the law was going to be the ones to hang him? On another note I made a correction to the first chapter simple changing the ride from Georgia from three to eight days. As far as Remy's eyes staying the same, notice Ororo eye color and hair color did not change either. It would completely take away from the characters so it's the same. oh and as far as prejudiced westerns you all may be imagining stop and think for a moment. Piotr is Russian, Sean Cassidy is Irish, Eric (Magneto) the store keeper is German. This little town of Serenity is a little more relaxed which is further explained in the story. Oh and im drawing inspiration of the episodes I've seen of DR. Quinn medicine woman so if you seen the show imagine that type of atmosphere.**

**Logan**

Logan grunted as he laid Bobby's heavy body on the medical cot in the clinic. The young man let out a small painful groaned but otherwise remained motionless and out cold. Logan was certain that Drake was putting on weight, because each time he had to carry him, he seemed to get heavier. He was starting to realize he was no longer the young man that he use to be. He sighed annoyed knowing it was probably going to be a long wait for the doctor. He knew there was only two reason's that bought Hank McCoy to Cecilia's diner. Hank was a man who love to eat, and it was no mystery that he was also smitten with the Hispanic woman who prepared the meals there.

"Is he going to be alright?" a soft feminine voice asked concerned.

Logan looked over his shoulder, startled to find that Ororo had followed him. He was confused at how she manage to get so close without him sensing her. Most people he could hear coming from a mile away but she had been completely silent in her approach. His confusion deepened when he looked around and saw that her friend was nowhere to be found.

"The kid is goin to be fine. He's gonna have one heck of an headache when he wakes up but he's going to be ok," he assured her.

"Anna went to the tavern to have a drink," she informed almost as if she had read his mind.

He grunted, and flopped down in a chair feeling slightly winded from the work.

"She's going to have a hard time gettin served in there. Remy isn't too fond of letting womenfolk into his saloon that don't work for him and Sean ain't exactly known for being too pleased to be in the presence of women drinking. He even give the working girls a hard time when they ask for brew," he informed.

Ororo smiled amused.

"Anna has a charm about her that appeals to certain types of people. I am sure she shall find a way," she murmured as she seated herself in the nearest chair. Reaching up, she took off the dusty hat on her head and sat it in her lap revealing a head full of white hair that was braided into a French bun. He blanched surprised. She looked a little too young to have grey hair, and a little too dark to have such deep blue eyes. Undeniably she was a very beautiful woman. As he observed her quietly he realized with irony that a woman of her grace and eloquence was suited more for a fancy silk gown then the tattered riding trousers she was wearing. Even though he knew Negro women mostly wore tattered and plain dresses, Ororo was no ordinary Negro woman. She spoke better then a lot of white southern women he had encountered and their was a self assured aura around her that intrigued him.

She caught him starring and smiled friendly, and he looked away quickly.

"I didn't mean to offend," he started.

She shook her head.

"You have not offended me. I know my looks are unconventional. I was born this way," she said simply.

A comfortable silence settled between them before he spoke again.

"So your friend says you're heading West. You travelin to see family?" he asked striking up conversation as he waited for the town's doctor to show up.

"I am searching for someone," she said mysteriously.

He frowned but remained silent. He had come across his share of people 'searching for someone' who had that same dark look in their eyes. He was wondering who she was looking for and why when he heard laughter outside the window.

"Look who I found wandering around."

The door to the clinic opened and Hank McCoy walked in with a young teenage girl perched on his shoulder giggling uncontrollably. Logan grinned at the pair. Hank was a huge muscular man who was stronger then anyone he had ever encountered. Despite his intimidating appearance, Hank was the most gentle and easy going man in the town. The young girl scrambled off the doctor's shoulder and raced into his arms.

"Papa," she said happily flinging herself into Logan's arms.

"Hey Jubilee," he smiled down at his step daughter affectionately.

She looked at Ororo wide eyed and Logan glared at her.

"It ain't proper to stare, Jubes," he reprimanded.

The young Chinese girl lowered her eyes and mumbled an apology.

"Hank, Jubilee, this is Ororo. Ororo this is the town's physician Hank McCoy and this sweet lil thing is my daughter Jubilee," he introduced.

"That's a beautiful name," Hank said warmly.

Ororo blushed.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Pardon me while I tend to our young friend Bobby," Hank said politely excusing himself setting to work on his patient.

Jubilee smiled sheepishly.

"It's so pretty I'm afraid I'll mess it up by trying to say it," she admitted.

Ororo smiled warmly.

"You may call me Ro if you like," she said sweetly.

Jubilee smiled brightly.

"She's a beautiful child," Ororo said sincerely.

Logan smiled finding Jubilee blushing at the compliment.

"I appreciate that. She definitely gets her looks from her mother," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He had fallen in love with Jubilee's mother, Mariko, the moment he had met her. She had been among a group of refugees that had been traveling from California after being freed from indentured servitude. He remembered the moment as if had been yesterday. He could still see her beautiful porcelain pale skin, silky black hair and lovely slanted eyes vividly. Her previous husband had died during work on the railroads, and left her widowed with a young child. Jubilee. Mariko had no family to speak of and he had been so smitten with her that had taken them into his home. She had worked as a seamstress in town and he had been a blacksmith at the time. With each passing day he fell more and more in love with her and she had returned his affections. A year later he had asked Mariko for her hand in marriage and she had accepted making him happier then he had ever remembered being. The town had frowned over the fact that he had married a Chinese woman, but he didn't care. He had moved to the outskirts of town and had made a life for them on a nice piece of land loving, Jubilee as if she had been his own daughter. His world had came crumbling down around him when his wife Mariko had died ten years ago when she had got caught in the crossfire of a bank robbery. She had been his life and losing her had nearly killed him. If it hadn't been for Jubilee he wasn't sure if he would have made it. Shortly after her death, the town's former sheriff had died from a heart attack and he had felt the need to have a purpose so he had been elected the sheriff. Although his heart partially healed from his devastating loss he had never quite got back to being the man he use to be and he hadn't loved another woman since.

"Oh I passed the English quiz Ms. Gray gave us today. She says I made the highest grade in the class," she boasted proudly jolting him back to the present.

He ruffled her long silk black hair feeling his chest swell with pride. When Jubilee was growing up she had spoke mostly in Chinese and knew only a few broken words in English. He had great trouble communicating with her after Mariko died and for awhile he had been at a loss of what to do and felt overwhelmed. However he had fought through his pain and studied and taught her to the best of his abilities and while it had been tough and often very frustrating she had learned and now she spoke it with great ease.

"That's great. If you get your chores and homework down early I'll take you to Cecilia's dinner for some apple pie," he chuckled loving the way her face lit up at the bargain.

"Thanks papa! Bye Ro," the girl said shyly before bolting out of the clinic over to the small group of girls that were waiting for her.

Logan turned to Ororo.

"You must be tired from your ride. I can show you where Lodging is if you want," he offered.

She nodded gratefully.

"I'd be much obliged," she murmured rising from her seat.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Hank," Ororo smiled warmly before following Logan out of the clinic.

She grabbed her horse, Windrider, by the reins and walked with Logan on the dirt roads taking in the surroundings of the town. They made small conversation on their way and Logan found himself chuckling more then once. Ororo had an sense of humor that amused him. She was interesting to say the least and he found himself intrigued by her. He was almost regretful that they had arrived to the Inn as soon as they had.

"Warren owns the place. Ask for him and tell him I said to give ya a decent deal or I'll send my deputy over to give him a talkin' to," he said with a grin.

She laughed, and he got the distinct impression that she didn't do that very much. His perception of her that she was a very calm and somewhat serious woman who appeared to be very in control judging from the way she had handled herself back in the general store.

Ororo turned to walk into the Inn, but stopped suddenly and turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you for your help, Sheriff. You have been very kind," she said graciously.

"Call me Logan, darlin and it was my pleasure. Good day," he murmured tipping his hat.

She nodded back before disappearing through the door of the Inn.

Logan smirked as he spotted his deputy sheriff making his way towards him. Alex Summers was a bright and eager young man who differed from himself in many ways. While Logan prided himself in dealing with the rough and dirty side of the law, Alex was more interested in the intellectual side of it. Logan preferred to bring in the criminals, while Alex preferred to settle matters such as legal disputes over land and money squabbles.

"Who was that woman?" he asked curiously.

"She's just passing through town," he said casually, "She will most likely be gone by sun up tomorrow."

"Oh. I heard about Remy and Bobby's scuffle. I'm seriously thinking that maybe we should forbid Drake from going back into the tavern. That boy is trouble and I'm afraid he's going to go too far one of these days," he said worried.

Logan shook his head.

"Bobby is a harmless drunk. Stupid, and annoying yes, but harmless," he chuckled.

Alex smirked.

"Speaking of annoying, you do know that the mayor is ticked off that you blew off another town meeting," Alex informed.

"There was a town meeting today? It must have slipped my mind," Logan said slyly.

"He reminded you of several times last week," he grinned.

Logan rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he blew off a town meeting and it wasn't a secret that he and the mayor didn't exactly see eye to eye. The mayor was a man who thought he was a prince among common folks and never let anyone forget it. He had come from money and a family of power. The mayor thought he was arrogant, stubborn, difficult and too rough and Logan promptly told the mayor that he thought he was uptight, self righteous and an all around jack ass.

"He knows I have better things to do with my time then to discuss politics. The welfare of the town is his burden. Up holding the law is ours," he said gruffly.

Alex chuckled.

"Well I tried explaining that to him and as you can guess, that didn't go over to well with him. He's demanding to see us in his office at three o clock. He wanted me to relay that if you missed this meeting then you can forget about wearing that badge," he warned.

Logan sighed annoyed.

"He just finds more ways to be a pain in the ass," Logan grumbled walking through the door of his office.

Alex Summers laughed amused following him.

"That's my brother for ya."

**Author's Note: Before you all cry for my blood and bash me until im unrecognizable I want to take this time to point out that I KNOW Jubilee is not Mariko's daughter. This is an AU may I remind you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna**

It was late into the evening when Anna had left the tavern. She bade goodbye to Remy who she flirted shamelessly for the better part of the evening before stumbling out into the night air. She had half expected for her advances towards the charming Cajun to lead to him taking her to one of his empty rooms of his tavern, but despite his flirtation he hadn't wanted to take it to that level. As she stepped out into the dark rode in the middle of town, she inhaled deeply. The air was cool and refreshing compared to the humid sticky heat that had been in the saloon. The moon was shining brightly in the sky in the mist of scattered dim lit stars, and somewhere in the distance she could hear the howling of a coyote which caused her horse, Rogue, who was tied down to a pole outside of the tavern, to neigh nervously.

"Easy, girl. Mama ain't gonna let no scraggly coyote get her baby," she slurred softly combing her fingers through the jet black mare's mane.

She had owned Rogue since the mare had been three weeks old. As a young girl she had spent most of her time grooming and taking care of her, and for awhile the horse had been her only friend of hers. She stumbled and felt her head spin as she clutch to Rogue to keep from falling over.

Alcohol has always been an affliction of hers. Drinking had become second nature to her after growing up on an Indian Reservation. She had never been much of a traditional girl and had formed friendship with many of the boys in the tribe. At night she would follow them out to the outer grounds of the reservation where they would sneak long gulps of moonshine that one of the boys would confiscate from the older tribe members. Over the years, her drinking had intensified and it had been another demon she had yet to face down in her life.

Against her better judgement, she grabbed hold of the saddle and stuck her boot into the stirrup and attempted to mount the horse. Rogue danced around nervously making it harder for Anna to get on top.

"C'mon, darlin. Hold still," she complained.

She had no idea of where she was going, but she figured she would get there eventually or end up past out somewhere which has happened more times then she cared to count.

Not concentrating on the task at hand, she let out a strangled cry as she felt her foot slip from the stirrup and she began to fall backwards. She would have hit the ground hard if it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist preventing her from hitting the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see the concern face of Remy.

"Y' should be more careful there, cherie, and it ain't too smart t' be tryin t' ride a horse when y' are filled with whiskey," he warned.

She knew she should have been embarrassed, but at the moment she didn't care. It registered in her mind that she was in Remy's arms and she was determined to make the best out of the situation. She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Why, Mr. Lebeau, you wouldn't be tryin to be takin advantage of a gal now would you, sugah?" she drawled winking at him suggestively causing him to blush deeply.

Gingerly he wrapped his one arm around her slender waist, and use the other to drape her arm around her shoulder before leading her down the dark rode towards the town's Inn.

"A beautiful femme' like y' shouldn't be livin like dis. Anything could happen t' ya," he said gently as they walked slowly.

Anna smiled faintly.

"Trust me, handsome. Everything that could have happen to me has happen so I ain't worried," she mumbled stumbling forward as she tripped over her own feet.

Remy tightened his grip on to prevent her from falling.

As they walked a bit slower, Anna took a moment to observe Remy from the corner of her eye. He appeared even more handsome in the shadow the moon cast over the quiet little town. His face had day old stubble and being as close as she was, she could smell his musky sent of some light cologne and something completely masculine. Suddenly his eyes met hers, and she could feel heat flood through her cheeks as she quickly looked away.

"So, you never told me de exact reason y' and yo friend is passin' through town," he said casually.

Anna sighed softly.

"I ain't really suppose to say," she drawled.

She shuddered as she felt him lean over closer where his lips were inches from her ear. It was safe to say that he was closer then what most people would deem appropriate.

"Remy is good at keepin secrets, cherie," he promised huskily.

Anna could feel her blush deepen.

"I'm just along for the ride with Ro. If it was up to me, Ah would have settled down into a settlement a long time ago. However Ro feels the need to keep ridin and ah belong by her side until she has found what she is lookin for," she explained slurring slightly.

"So why exactly is y' friend still travelin? Is she runnin' from somethin?" he asked curiously.

"Ro's chasin her demons. She is lookin for retribution from somethin' horrible that happen to her in the past. She won't stop until she has her revenge and Ah promised to help her," she said simply.

Remy seem to look deep in thought as the walked the rest of the way to the Inn in silence. When they arrived Anna felt as if her legs were going to give out from beneath her and Remy had to practically carried her through the doors of the hotel's main entrance.

The blonde inn keeper sitting behind his desk looked up in concern.

"Do I need to send for Hank? Is she sick?" he asked worried.

Remy chuckled amused.

"She's drunk, Warren. I'm jus makin sure she get to her room safely," Remy murmured.

Warren blinked in utter confusion.

"Drunk, you say?" he ask in disbelief.

"Oui, drunk. She had a friend already rent out a room under de name Ororo. Can you point me in the direction?" Remy asked pleasantly.

Anna rolled her eyes as Warren starred at her as if she was some heathen.

"Warren?" Remy growled, quickly getting the attention of the other man.

"O-oh, yes. You must be referring to that tall Negro woman with the blinding white hair. She is the strangest thing I had ever saw if I do dare say so," he said in a hushed whisper as he rose from his chair to lead them to the room.

Anna glowered at him evenly.

"I don't particular care for you callin mah friend 'strange.' So if you don't mind, can ya keep your snide comments to yourself and show me to mah room before Ah get annoyed?" she asked too sweetly.

"Shameful," he said horrified.

"Go suck on a spur," she smirked enjoying the scandalized look on the innkeeper's face.

The blonde haired man looked at Remy red faced.

"A loose lipped wench like her is more suited for your tavern then a respectable establishment such as my hotel," he said outraged.

"De room please, Warren?" Remy requested trying to keep from laughing.

Grumbling Warren came from behind the desk and led them down the hall with Anna taunting him maliciously the whole while Remy looked at her humored.

"Are y' determine t' make enemies wit everyone in dis town?" he asked slyly.

Anna shrugged good naturally.

"Only if everyone in this town insist on walkin around like they got a stick shoved up their-"

"Here we are," Warren announced rather loudly. He then cast a final withering look in her direction and stalked off down the hall apparently not waiting to hear the rest of Anna's vulgar statement.

Anna smirked and turned toward the door raising her fist in mid air.

"Ro," she sang drunkenly banging on the door somewhat obnoxiously.

A few seconds later Ororo responded.

"Anna? Is that you?" Ororo's muffled voice poured from behind the door.

Before Anna could answer, the door flew open and Ororo emerged from the room wearing nothing but her sleep wear which consisted of a dingy sheer slip that was much too small, much too tight, and much too revealing. Seeing Remy, the black woman blushed furiously and slammed the door quicky, obviously dismayed at having being seen in such a fashion. The moment was too amusing for Anna to let go un commented on.

"Ah bet none of your lil call girls look like that," she teased, enjoying watching Remy turn beet red.

Moments later the door reopened and Ororo reappeared in a pair of trousers and an white oversized shirt. Anna noticed, with much amusement, that the black woman made much effort not to make eye contact with the Cajun, as she let him inside.

"Where should I put her?" she heard Remy ask as he helped her into the room.

Even in her drunken stupor, she could see that the room was less then desirable. There was questionable dark stains on the wall that resembled dried up blood, the room smelled of urine and something else horrible, and the bed in the room was barely big enough for one person.

"You can put her on the bed," Ororo directed rushing over and pulling the sheets down.

Anna closed her eyes and sent a prayer up to the spirits to make the room stop spending as she was laid on her back. She could hear the sounds of Remy boots lightly treading across the floor as he made his way back to the entrance of the room.

"Dis room is not habitable, petite. Remy has more den enough rooms upstairs at the tavern. You should stay there, free of charge," he offered.

"Forgive me, what did you say your name was again?" Ororo's crisp voice inquired.

"Remy."

"Well I appreciate the offer, and no offense, I would not feel comfortable laying down in a whore house where strange men parade the halls all hours of the night," she said bluntly.

Anna smiled as she heard Remy laugh. The sound was deep and rich and reminded her of her old friend Running Bear.

"Fair enough, cherie," he smiled.

"Remy...I apologize for earlier this afternoon. You bought my friend home safely and I can see that you are nothing short of a perfect gentleman." To Anna, Ororo's apology sounded very far away.

"No apology needed. Remy understand," he said warmly.

As they made idle conversation Anna squeezed her eyes shut feeling nausea wash over her. This was the part of drinking that she hated the most. Groaning pitifully she rolled over to her side clutching her stomach.

"I am afraid I must go and tend to my friend. It appears that she might be sick soon," Ororo sighed.

"Oui, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come down to the tavern and ask fo me. I will help in anyway I can," he offered.

"Thank you, Remy. You are very kind. Goodnight," Ororo said softly, before closing the door behind Remy.

"Ah think ah might be in love, Ro," Anna babbled feeling her head swarm.

Ororo closed the door softly and gave Anna a stern look.

"Do not speak foolishly, Anna. You have just met Remy's acquaintance. If anything, you are infatuated," she pointed out before setting to the task of undressing Anna who refused to let the issue drop.

"He likes me. Ah can tell. He's just playin hard to get. He kinda seemed convinced that he known you for some place," she mumbled belching.

Ororo made a face but said nothing as she continued to undress Anna quickly. Anna glanced at her friend and thought she saw the look of worry on Ororo's face, but before she could question her about it Ororo had disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later she returned with a night gown in one hand and a silver tin in the other.

After placing her into her night gown, Ororo took a wash rag and a small basin and began gently dabbed the wet cloth against Anna's face cooling her off. Just when Anna thought she was feeling a little better it hit her. Moving quickly she rolled over and through up into the basin on the floor by the bed. She retched off and on for a full ten minutes before she collapsed into the hard mattress completely drained and exhausted. Ororo took the damp rag and gingerly wiped the corners of Anna's mouth that had traces of vomit on her lips.

Anna closed her eyes tightly and clung to Ororo as if her very life depended on it. Drinking had been the one thing in her life that manage to numb the pain she felt of being alone in the world and drinking help her escape having to dwell on her horrible past.

"Oh, Anna. Why must you do this to yourself?" Ororo asked sadly as she tenderly combed her fingers through her friends hair tenderly.

It wasn't a question that needed answering. Both women knew why Anna kept drinking herself into oblivion night in and night out, or at least Ororo thought she knew. The truth was that Anna had kept secrets about some of her past to herself. Anna knew that if she told Ororo that she had been raped repeatedly by someone she had considered a brother in her tribe, Ororo would pity her and the last thing the Southern born woman wanted was anyone's sympathy. Anna had grown up alone and she knew she was fated to die alone. The thought was so depressing, she quickly suppressed a sob threatening to burst from her lips, but it was too late and the flood gates had opened.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, and soon she was sobbing softly into Ororo's lap. She could hear Ororo singing quietly in an exotic foreign language. It was soothing and after awhile the demons that had been chasing her had faded away with her tears. The last thing she remembered was Ororo's haunting song flooding in her ears. Then she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the sun rose over the town of Serenity promising a cloud free day and warm sunshine. Most people in the town were just waking from slumber and getting ready to face another day that bought chores and work. Ororo, however, was oblivious to the latter as she bathed peacefully in the creek just outside out of the town in the middle of the woods. Everything was so brand new. Blades of grass held tiny drops of dews from the early morning's mist and birds sitting high in the trees chirped lively as if singing nature's beautiful song. She let out a squeal of surprise as she felt something graze her ankles. Starring down into the crystal clear water she could see several fairly large fish swimming by. She smiled as she reached down and grazed their scaley skin with her fingertips as they swam by. Closing her eyes, a tiny sigh of relief escaped her lips as she combed her fingers through her wet long white hair. She had always had an special connection with nature. It was the closest thing to having peace that she had.

After washing up and changing into a fresh new pair of clothing, she was preparing to mount Windrider when she heard the sound of horses trotting not too far away. As she stepped from behind the tree she spotted a wagon drawing close. She smiled when she recognized the two riders as being the sheriff and his young daughter.

"Mornin," Logan murmured tipping his hat to her as he came to a stop a few feet away.

"Goodmorning, Ororo," Jubilee chimed as well.

Ororo smiled warmly. The father and daughter looked adorable together. She could see the way that they looked at each other that they had a very special bond that most father's didn't share with their daughters.

"Goodmorning, and where are you two heading off to on such a lovely day?" she asked warmly.

Jubilee grinned excitedly.

"I am goin to go help plant a garden today," she gushed.

Logan chuckled.

"She's been waiting all week for today," he said amused.

Ororo smiled.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time and it was very nice seeing the both of you again," she murmured preparing to bid them farewell.

Logan spoke before she had the chance to walk away.

"There is a meetin in town over breakfast about this lil social event bein held this evenin . You should join us," he suggested.

Ororo opened her mouth to turn down his request when she hesitated. She was kinda hungry, and her only alternation to having breakfast was to sit with Anna in their hotel room waiting for her friend to gain consciousness which was the last thing she felt like doing.

"I would love to join you," she smiled warmly.

After straddling Windrider she rode beside the wagon and while Logan was silent for most of the ride, Jubilee chattered away about trivial girl things. Ororo noticed, rather amused, that Logan appeared to be listening with occasional grunt or nod of his eyes, but his eyes showed that his mind was a million miles away.Finally they arrived to the top a hill where a cabin sat near the bottom with smoke rising of the chimney and chickens racing around the yard clucking noisily.

"Behave and don't go givin' Yukio any trouble, ya here?" Logan warned Jubilee as he stepped down out of the wagon so he could help his daughter out safely.

The Asian girl scowled.

"I am always good, papa," she protested.

He smiled.

"I know. Here, don't forget your bag and tell Yukio I will swing by tomorrow to pick you up before sundown," he informed.

"I love you papa," she smiled kissing him chastely on the cheek before hopping down from the wagon.

Suddenly she stopped and turned back around.

"Good day, Ms. Ororo," she added shyly brushing her choppy bangs out of her eyes and heading down the hill.

Logan chuckled as he gently used the reigns to get the horses moving forward once more.

"I wasn't aware that there were other Chinese families that stayed her in Serenity," she stated surprise.

Logan smirked.

"You will come to find that Serenity is chalked full of immigrants, but besides Jubilee, Yukio is the only other Chinese in town. Her husband died not too long ago after fallen ill. Jubilee likes to go over and help her when she doesn't have school. I think it helps the both of them to have each other in their lives," he said as they continued on their journey towards the town.

"I think it is wonderful that she has a woman figure in her life. You will be spared with having to answer some pretty awkward questions," she laughed.

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel I wasn't spared early enough, if you couldn't tell by all her chatterin," he drawled causing Ororo to giggle.

When they arrived into town, Logan parked his wagon, before jumping down and walking over to Ororo offering his hand up to her. Ororo smiled and slid her hand into his larger one allowing him to help her down.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly, before tying Windrider's reigns to the post next to Logan's wagon.

Together they made their way towards the outdoors diner over to a table where several people were gathered. There were two men and four women sitting down at the long wooden table. She recognized Remy, but the other faces were strangers. When she and Logan approached, the conversation quickly died and everyone looked up at her curiously.

"Ya'll I want you to meet Ororo. She will be joining us for breakfast. Ororo, this is Katherine, Jean, Paige , Remy, and Alex," Logan introduced pointing each person out as he said their name.

Remy and Alex rose from the chairs and nodded politely, and the women smiled sweetly.

"Hello again, Remy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alex," she smiled graciously before taking her seat.

Minutes later a Hispanic woman walked over and sat a plate of grits, biscuit, fatback and eggs down in front of her.

"Thank you," she said faintly. The delicious smells wafting from the food in front of her nearly made her eyes tear up from hunger. It had been weeks since she had tasted a home cook meal and she couldn't wait to dig in. After a short prayer was said everyone began to chow down and started talking about the upcoming festivities for that evening.

As the group began to go over the finalized plans for the festivities Ororo snuck glances at Logan who seemed more interested in his meal, then the conversation taking place around him. She couldn't help but noticed how many attractive men resided in Serenity as her eyes discreetly drifted over each man's face sitting at the table. Whenever she and Anna would come into contact men, a very few were ever attractive. Most were either balding, missing teeth, or were down right unpleasing to the eye, and the ones who were attractive more often then not were snobby. However this wasn't the case for the men in Serenity. Logan was ruggedly handsome with his hardened features, and it was obvious she wasn't the only one who thought so as she caught Jean sending shy gazes his way. Alex was boyishly attractive with his wild sun kissed blonde hair and crooked grin and Remy...she blushed as she realized he was observing her from the corner of his eyes. Fortunately his attention was directed from her face to something behind her.

"It's nice of y' t' join us mayor," the Cajun drawled.

"I am sorry that I am late. I had to drop some documents off at the bank," a soft male behind her apologized profusely.

Logan smirked.

"Ororo this is the mayor of Serenity, Scott..." Logan started.

She rose from her seat turning to greet the mayor when the words died on her lips as she came face to face with him. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Scott??"

The man with chestnut brown hair looked up and stared at her confused. Suddenly the confusion melted away into complete disbelief and he grinned widely.

"Ororo!" he exclaimed.

Logan blanched as he watched the two embrace happily.

"I take it that the two of you are old acquaintances?" he asked wryly.

Ororo could hardly contain her excitement. She had known Scott when she was just a kid. When the Mormon caravan she had been traveling with had stopped into a small town in Colorado, she had decided it was time to branch out on her own. She couldn't have been any older then fourteen. She had been exhausted and nearly famished when she had attempted to pick pocket a rich man whom had caught her red handed in the act. Turns out she had tried to rob Lord Charles Xavier, a wealthy man in society. He had been visiting a sick cousin at the time of their encounter. Instead of turning her over to the authorities, he had offered her a place to work for her wages. He had taken her to his home in New York where she had met his foster children Scott and Alex. As a young girl she had spent a lot of time in the company of Charles. When she wasn't busy working, she would sneak into his office and listen to him while he read aloud to his children. He had caught her once and she had been afraid that she would get punished, but instead he had smiled and invited her to sit on his lap while he read. It was he who taught her to read and write and had been the discipline that she had needed.

"Yes, Ororo and I met years ago when we were children. I can't believe you are here in Serenity!" he exclaimed taking a step back and looking her over.

Scott had been her one true friend that she had growing up. When she had first arrived he had strongly disliked her because of the interest Charles had taken in her. He had been use to being the apple of the millionaire's eyes and jealousy had made Scott make her life a living a hell for a month. Finally one day she had all she was going to take and Charles had came home to find them screaming at each other in the library. Scott had called her a name and in anger she had struck him. Charles had been angry and had punished her by making her stay in her room for the rest of the day. She had been so furious and hurt that the lord had taken Scott's side that she had made a rash decision to run away. In a surprising turn of events Scott had come to her room and apologized and asked her to stay. They had eventually formed a friendship so close, that Ororo had never experienced anything like it. Not even with Anna.

"You remember Alex, don't you?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, but is highly doubtful he remembers me. He was just a baby back in those days," she smiled warmly.

As the group went back to making small conversation about the events for the upcoming evening, Ororo couldn't stop starring at Scott who was grinning back at her. It had been so long and seeing him bought back a rush of childhood memories that washed over her with warmth.

"Will you be attending as our guest of honor?," Scott asked interrupting Ororo's silent musings.

Ororo smiled.

"Well I could not possibly consider leaving tonight after seeing you again, old friend. I believe I can spare another night or two in Serenity," she said sweetly.

"You should invite y' friend Anna to attend as well," Remy added speaking for the first time as he sipped his coffee.

Emma frowned.

"I don't think that would be wise," she muttered.

"Besides," she added nastily, "This is a social events for ladies and gentlemen and Anna isn't what I would call a respectable lady after last nights events."

Ororo opened her mouth to defend her friend but was cut off.

"As if you are really the one to talk, Emma. Last I heard, you were coming to the event and whores aren't very respectable now are they?" Paige smirked earning her a cold look from the blonde.

Remy groaned.

"Don't you t'ink it's t' early in de morning t' be catty, ladies?" he grumbled.

"I'll take that as my cue to get to work," Scott chuckled rising from the table.

Not wanting to get caught in the middle of the women's quarrel, Alex, Remy, and Logan quickly muttered an excuse an rose from the table as well. Suddenly Logan turned to the redhead with a look of apprehension on his face.

"Jean, I was wonderin if...if I could have the honor of bein your escort for the evenin," he asked softly.

The table grew silent as all eyes were trained on her waiting for her response.

"That sounds lovely," she smiled finally.

As the men left the table, Kitty turned to Ororo with a smile.

"I cannot believe you were personally asked by the mayor to come to the festivities. He's quite possibly the most handsome and dashing man in town," she gushed.

Ororo laughed.

"Scott and I are just friends," she said softly.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at her slyly.

"Besides, I am afraid I do not have anything to wear for the occasion," Ororo admitted.

Emma smirked.

"That's not very surprising," she said slyly.

Ororo frowned as she stared at the blonde. She found Emma's petty remarks annoying, but she had seen and dealt with Emma's kind before. She smiled sweetly.

"I am quite sure I will find something before the time comes," she said refusing to be intimidated by the other woman.

Paige decided to intervene.

"Don't worry, honey. We shall help you," she assured giving Ororo a friendly smile.

Jean grinned and Kitty's face lit up.

"Say no more! I have the solution to your problems," Kitty said mysteriously rising from the table.

"Come with me, Ororo. I have a sinful amount of old dresses that Remy bought me back as gifts from his many different journey's across the country and most of the time he would get the wrong size so I could never wear them so we should see if you can fit them. Ain't no use in them goin to waste, and besides I know there is this beautiful ruby red dress with black lace that would look so pretty on you..." Kitty rattled as the trio of women crossed the street.

Jean smiled at Ororo amused.

"Once she sinks her claws into you, there is no escape," she whispered wrly causing Ororo to chuckle softly as all four women made thierway into the saloon and up to Katherine's room.

Ororo smiled to herself. It had been awhile since she had taken the time to really inter grade with the people she had come across during her long journey .Seeing Scott bought back memories of a time where she had felt as if she had a home. It couldn't hurt to delay her journey and stay in town for at least one more day.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter**

Emma Frost cried out softly as the man on top of her released into her weakly. She bit her lip softly as she tried desperately to focus her mind on anything but the drunk foul smelling man sweating on top of her. As he lifted his head and kissed her roughly she fought the urge to wretch. He tasted of bad whiskey and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Moments later, much to her relief, he got up and began to fasten his trousers. Downstairs in the saloon she could hear Kitty singing in an upbeat tempo and judging from the rowdy cheers the patrons of the saloon were enjoying her singing as usual. It was mid afternoon and business was better then usual. Emma had just finished with her third customer of that day.

"You were good as always, Emma. Take care," he grinned placing the money on the night stand before pulling up his pants and leaving out of the room.

As she began to lace up the front of her dress, she began to let her mind wander to prevent from crying. Whenever she took a lover, she always envisioned Remy in their places. All her john's were rough, awkward and non pleasing. Remy was the only lover she ever had where she enjoyed the act. He wasn't tender and caring. Instead, he was rough and passionate which was far better.

After wiping herself down and spraying on some perfume she wrapped the burgundy shawl around her shoulders and crept down the hall towards Remy's bedroom hoping that he would be inside and spend some time in her company.

Emma froze when she heard a sugary female voice drift through the crack of the door, followed by the deep sounds of Remy's laughter. Emma peeked through the crack of the door discreetly, and tensed when she spotted a woman standing in the middle of the room with Remy.

"Ah just wanted to stop by and show mah appreciation of lookin after me last night. Ah am so horrified that Ah made such an spectacle of mah self," the short haired brunette who called herself Anna drawled.

"Non, don't worry, cherie. Remy's jus glad t' see y' up and about. Y' had me worried fo' ya," he said genuinely concerned.

"Ah am fine. Ah jus maybe had a lil too much fire water," she said sheepishly.

"Ah talk to Ro, and she says that she plans on hangin around this place for some dance. She also told me that you suggested that ah come," she said casually.

Remy chuckled.

"Remy thought it t' be rude id he didn't extend de invitation t' you as well," he smiled.

"So does that suggestion mean that ah get to be your date or are you gonna keep playin' coy with me?" she asked flirtatiously.

Emma smirked at the surprised silence.

"Remy thought y' and Ororo would be attendin' t' gether as _amis, _friends," he said startled.

Anna waved his statement off with a grin.

"Ro don't mind goin solo. Ah think she prefers it actually. It's sweet that you would consider her feelins, but Ah am sure she would be horrified to know she was the reason y' turned me down," she smiled prettily.

Emma felt her mouth drop open in disbelief. Any other woman wouldn't _dare _to make such assumptions. Not only was it not proper, it was down right salacious and vile!

"Well it ain't never been a habit of this Cajun t' reject such a beautiful woman so, oui, Remy would be honored t' be your escort fo de evenin," he murmured.

Anna's face practically lit up.

"Ah am lookin forward to it. Later handsome," Anna cooed batting her eyelashes at him before walking out of the room with a self satisfied smirk splayed across her face. Emma watched the brunette walk by seething inwardly.

Never in her life had she encountered someone so shamelessly brass. While a part of her was sickened by the other woman's actions, another part of her actually admired it slightly. She knocked softly, before pushing the heavy door open, and walking into the room. Remy was sitting on the edge of his bed with a smirk on his lips. Seeing her walk in, his smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of annoyance.

"Remy," she started.

"Non, not right now, Emma. Remy's worn to de bone, and still have a lot t' do before dis party kicks off t'night," he sighed.

He was being dismissive and it angered her. He had been all charming and doting to the southern drawling hussy that had nearly thrown herself at him and at the sight of her, it seemed like he had jumped from being warm to cold.

"You can time for a perfect stranger, but not me? I have the good mind to just quit! It's obvious that you don't appreciate me," she snarled.

Remy snorted rudely.

"Where would you go, Emma? Running back into the arms of the handsome and charming Sebestian Shaw?" he asked sarcastically.

White hot anger surged through her and before she could control herself she marched across the floor made of wooden plans and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you speak that heartless bastard's name?" she hissed.

Being a whore wasn't the life she had envisioned for herself when she had fled from the North to conquer the Southern Frontier. Her husband Sebastian Shaw had been a cruel sadistic bastard. Her parents have forced her into an arrange marriage with the rich Lord. She had been the young beautiful daughter of a wealthy doctor and it had been told to her repeatedly that it was an honor to be on the arm of such a highly sought after and desired bachelor. He was known to be a collector of beautiful things. Paintings, art, sculptures and she had been a part of his collection before she ran away. In public he was charming, likeable, soft spoken and sophisticated. Women would stare at her green with envy when they attended social events and she would be laced in the finest dress imported from Paris and adorned with beautiful and exquisite jewels. What people didn't know about Shaw had been his notorious temper. Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled how many times he would go into a violent rage after having too much wine or if she didn't obey his every command. Every night it would seem that he would find a reason to hurt her and she came to a point where she couldn't take it any longer. She had stolen all the money she could get her hands on and fled from that life and never looked back.

Remy smirked and rubbed his jaw.

"Do what you want, Emma. Remy is tired of y' empty threats. De reason I keep y' around is because y' are one of de best, but you ain't the best. It would be wise of you to remember that," he said coldly.

Emma lifted her hand to slap him again when he grabbed her wrist in mid air preventing her palm from meeting the side of his face. He glared at her, his eyes smoldering with anger.

"Do you take pleasure in being cruel to me, Remy? How many times do I have to tell you that I care for you?" she cried on the verge of tears.

Remy fought to keep his temper in check.

"Listen, Emma. Y' a whore. You can't expect me to find my wife, my companion, in a woman who has no virtue, a loose tongue and is heartless," he snapped.

Emma's eyes widened stunned.

"Heartless? How dare you?" she thundered.

"You are! You only care bout yourself, and y' don't care who you have t' hurt. As long as you get what you want. Y' ever stopped and wonder why none of these women in dis town likes y'? It's because y' are cold like Ice. Y' are like an _reine de glace, _an ice queen," he spat.

She was shocked into silence. She had never known he had been so disgusted of her and it made her sick. She had done nothing but been a confident and a willing lover to him and after all of that, he didn't even love her like the way she so hopelessly loved him. Remy could see that he had hurt her and his anger faded away and was replaced by remorse. He had been too harsh and even though he told her the truth, he knew he could have been kinder.

"Emma," he tried with guilt laced in his deep Cajun accent, reaching for her.

She stumbled back, away from him, her eyes filled with tears. She no longer had the desire to have his hands on any part of her. He only used her, and the reality hit her like a hard slap to the face.

"You said what you had to say, and I get it. You can do so much better then a whore. At least I accepted what I am and I don't try to hide from it," she said scathingly.

Remy frowned. She could tell he could sense that she was about to about to lash out at him in the most vindictive of ways and yet he stood there. Instead of walking away from her, he stood rooted to the very spot in which he stood, starring her down.

"What you tryin' t' say, petite?" he asked with an hard edge in his voice.

"You go around here actin' like you're a civilized human being. I wonder how the people of this town would take it if they knew that you have a dark past and that you are not who you really say you are," she whispered with a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Remy stiffen but remained silent. She had delivered the final blow and it made her feel powerful reducing the arrogant handsome Cajun to worried and fearful. She knew she had already said enough to make him regret the things that he said, but she wanted to make him more then regretful. She wanted to make him rue the day that he had ever decided to carelessly toy with her heart.

"Did you forget that when you once was whisperin all your sweet nothins in my ear when you _pretended_ to care about me, you also told me all those wicked lil secrets that has been tourmentin that thing you call a soul ever since you fled from your precious Bayou?" she asked haughtily.

Remy gave her a chilling look before storming out of the room and slamming the door roughly behind him. She stared after him feeling a sense of redemption and wicked glee as she smiled balefully. She allowed one man to break her heart, and she vowed that it would never happen again. If Remy refused to love her and she couldn't have him for her own, he wouldn't love at all and she would make certain of that. Hell had no fury like a woman's scorn...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Im so sorry for the delay!** **Review!**

That night at the festivities, wagons lined the sides of the streets and men and women of the town littered outside the town hall where the festivities were taking place. Inside the building crystal chandeliers holding countless of lit candles cast a warm yet haunting glow of the room that was slowly filling up with people attending the social event. Soft classical music was being played by a small band set up in the front of the room, and a few married couples could be found spinning and dancing on the dance floor merrily. Outside the town hall Scott Summers stood at the doors greeting the members of the town as they came in. As mayor, he felt it was his duty that he made sure he showed people how much he appreciated their support of the social event.

"Oh Remy, promise me you'll save me a dance!"

"Me too, Remy! Oh say that you will!"

Scott's attention was diverted to a small group of young women swarmed around an amused who Remy stood in their mist, smoking a cigarette and casting flirtatious smiles in each girl's direction who responded by giggling shyly. Remy's date Anna stood off to the side amused apparently not bothered by the lack of attention from her escort.

"Remy promise dat he will do his best," the Cajun drawled wiggling his eyebrows seductively causing Scott to smirk. The Cajun's charm could easily rival any man's in town.

Scott's smile wavered when he spotted Logan walking over with Piotr Rasputin. While he genuinely liked the tall slightly, awkward, Russian, his affections for the man with him was borderline on disdain.

It had left a sour taste in his mouth when Logan had asked Jean to the function and the taste had grown bitter when Jean had excepted with no hesitation. Scott had wooed Jean when he had first come into town. He had been completely fascinated with her and had wanted to court her officially. She had been the type of woman he had envision for a future wife. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent and beloved by most of the town folks. He had been hurt and angered when she had gently turned down his advances in favor of the surly sheriff who barely gave her the time of day. Everyone in town seemed to know that Jean Grey was hopelessly in love with Logan except Logan. He forced a smile as they walked over to him.

"The women folk sent word that they were running a bit late so they arranged to meet us here instead," Logan informed gruffly.

Those were the only words the sheriff spoke to him and Scott could care less. Speaking with Logan would only lead to a heated exchange of words and Scott was not in the mood for a confrontation.

An half hour later Scott was making small talk with the Russian when he stopped mid sentence. His eyes were glued to Ororo, Jean and Kitty walking together across the meadow towards the town hall. He felt his face grow warm as his jaws went slack. He didn't have to be aware to know that the people around him were having the same reaction. It seemed as if everyone stopped to watch the three beautiful women approaching and soft murmurs from both men and women could be heard filling the atmosphere.

While Katherine Pryde and Jean Grey were beautiful in their own right, all eyes were fixed on their companion. Ororo was wearing a stunning silk midnight blue gown that was adorned with many layers of fabric and lace and the look was completed with a tightly laced bodice that exposed her bare shoulders. Around her neck was a black lace choker with an small blue jewel in the center. Her long brilliant snow white haired had been combed, curled and pinned with several jeweled hairpins that sparkled in the moonlight. As she drew closer her blue eyes shone beautifully from beneath her thick long white eyelashes, and her full lips formed a smile of serenity.

Scott couldn't take his eyes off of her. He could recall seeing Ororo in her early years dressed in fine fabrics whenever he and her had to make an appearance at one of very many of Charles Xavier's functions, but it was obvious that over the years the person he had known as Ororo had changed greatly. he woman standing before him had e volved from a tall scrawny girl to a voluptuous stunning woman. The sight of her made him think of a living breathing goddess among mortal men.

"Mon Dieu..."

Remy's soft proclamation of awe bought Scott back to his senses. He glanced at the other man and while he knew the arrogant Cajun was hardly ever loss for words, he was witnessing him completely speechless. Ororo and the women murmered polite greetings before Jean and Kitty went off to greet their respective dates privately. Scott approached Ororo with a warm smile.

"Ororo, you are a vision" he murmured appreciatively.

A light blush colored her dark lovely cheeks.

"Thank you, Scott. You look very handsome," she said graciously.

"Will you allow me the pleasure of being your escort for the evening?" he asked softly offering her his arm.

Her smiled widened and seemed to light up the dark night beautifully.

"The pleasure is all mine, kind sir," she said sweetly accepting his arm.

Together they all made thief way inside of the building which served as a ballroom.

As the walked inside Scott could tell by the pinched look on Ororo's face that she was uncomfortable with the blatant stares she was drawing. A smile slowly crawled across his lips. Ever since he had known her, she was always unnerved by staring. Some things never changed.

Almost as if she had read his mind, she leaned in close to him and spoke quietly.

"You knew how much I hated it when Charles would insist I wear silly gowns when he had social functions at the estate when we were children," she whispered amused as they made thier way throughout the lavishly decorated room.

Scott laughed huskily.

"I remember very vividly how our maid Elizabeth Braddock would chase you around with her rich English accent demanding you stop squirming so that she could dress you.

Ororo mirrored his laugh.

"I wasn't the only hellion to speak of, Scott. I recall a certain butler, Bishop, having to practically beg you to sit still long enough so you could concentrate on your studies," she said slyly.

They both laughed again and began to talk about past memories.

Several musical compilations later, a couple approached them, eager to talk to the mayor. Ororo politely excused herself and went to get something to drink and to take an opportunity to collect her thoughts alone. As she walked towards the table holding the glasses of several fancy wines and champagne, she caught glances being thrown her way. Some were appreciative while others were unkind. Smiling even the more, she held her head high not letting the stares get the best of her. Despite the fact that she felt completely foolish and pretentious in the dress, she was determined to make the best of the situation without humiliating herself. Taking one of the flutes filled with champagne, she took a slow sip, relishing in a taste she had almost forgotten. She had snuck her first taste of expensive alcohol when Bishop, Charles chef, had allowed her to drain one of the glasses left over from a Christmas party Charles had thrown in the evening. She smiled softly at the memory as she took another sip.

"Do y' mind if Remy joins you?"

Ororo looked up startled to see Remy standing in front of her.

"Of course not," she murmured.

She had to admit while she had disliked him when she first laid eyes on him, she was slowly began to warm up to him. After seeing the compassionate side of him when he had bought an inebriated Anna back to lodging, she had mentally decided to give him a second chance. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed shyly that he was observing her with that quiet brooding expression of his. She quickly diverted her gaze away trying to focus on something at a distance while trying to fight the blush creeping up her neck. She could see why Anna was so enamored by the man. He was incredibly handsome and had something so powerfully alluring about him. She was dismayed when he stepped into her line of vision practically forcing her to look at him. She slowly looked up and found him wearing a smile on his slender lips.

"May I have de honor of dis dance, petite?" he inquired softly.

Although his request could be hardly heard over the music and the chatter in the room, Ororo could clearly hear the scandalized whispers and notice the cold stares being sent in her direction.

_Again with the stares, _she thought to herself annoyed.

She knew people were already appalled that she had over stepped her place by coming to the event, and by her dancing she knew she would be throwing salt in her critics already mentally anguished wounds. She felt the corners of her lips curl into a sly smile as the band struck up a beautiful slow melody popular for the infamous waltz. Ororo's eyes drifted over to the small space in the room that quickly attracted dancing couples. Looking up into Remy's eyes, she knew the wise thing would be to decline his offer and leave Remy to ask one of his adoring female audience, but if there was thing Ororo was guilty of it was of being a proud and stubborn woman. She had never backed down from a challenge and she wasn't about to back down now. Putting on her best smile she saw the surprise on the cajan's face as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"It would be my honor," she smiled almost shyly allowing him to lead her out to the floor where other couples were waltzing gracefully.

As they whirled around in the dance area, Ororo marveled in the effortless way Remy glided with her across the floor. Little did she know he was thinking the same about her.

"You dance so gracefully," he smiled impressed as she matched each step with his perfectly.

Although it was something rare, Remy found himself absolutely captivated. he woman in his arms was refined, graceful, and eloquent. Each fluent dance movement she executed with style and grace that could only rival that of a queen or duchess from some far off exotic land. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the music being played. People stood watching entranced, curious as to who exactly was the woman that seemingly had bewitched the wild and untamed saloon owner. Thier eyes never left one another's as they spun together on the dance floor. It was if Remy and Ororo were the only ones in the room.

"It would seem that you Anna has disappeared. I have not seen her all evening," Ororo inquired softly breaking the silence that had fell between them.

"Anna?" he repeated blankly.

Ororo laughed amused. It both surprised and intrigued her that Remy seemed to be a bit unsettled. She had thought him to be a man who was quick witted, easily charming and hardly unmoved.

"Anna, the woman who you agreed to escort this evening," she reminded with a teasing smile.

Remy grinned, obviously no longer entranced in the spell that had held him captured seconds earlier.

"Remy tinks she went out for some fresh air. Somethin' about dis kind of setting being t' stuffy fo' her likin ," he smiled.

"She is probably puffing away on one of her beloved cigars. I will never see what her fascination is with those horrible things," she laughed.

"So what about you Remy? Do you find events like this to be utterly pretentious or are you yourself just a private socialite at heart?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He chuckled heartily, a sound that sounded inviting and pleasant to Ororo's ears.

"Trust me, mon cherie, Remy is jus' you average round about native Bayou swamp rat," he assured.

A comfortable silence fell between them before he spoke once more.

"So tell Remy somethin' about y' cherie. It's not everyday dat I get t' meet a fellow Louisianan," he said in a low flirtatious voice.

Ororo smiled sweetly.

"I am afraid there is not much to tell. I lead a rather dull life as you may already suspect." she said evasively.

"Remy cannot believe dat t' be true. You travel around de country with nothin' but y' padnat by your side and de wind in your hair. Dat dosen't sound like a dull lifestyle t' Remy," he said intrigued.

She smiled shyly.

"As you may have already learned earlier, I was orphaned as a young girl and ever since I have been a nomad of sorts," she confessed.

"I envy the liberties y' take with your freedom," he murmured huskily.

She smiled sweetly.

"You left home as I did. You seem to be in full of control of your freedom," she observed.

She barely notice him tighten his grip on her, nor the way his eyes changed from warmth, to a deep sadness. She was surprised when he pulled her closer where their bodies were nearly touching and he lowered his head almost to the point where his lips were nearly grazing her earlobe. It was almost as if he was preparing to tell her a secret that he didn't want over heard.

"My mother was a street walker and my papa was a thief. Stayin' in New Orleans only promised a very bleak future fo' Remy, so he avoided it and fled while he could. Haven't regretted his decision since," he said quietly.

Ororo's blue eyes widened with dismay. She felt she should express some sympathy about his evidently painful childhood, but words failed her. Besides, Remy didn't seem like the type to welcome pity. She was saved from speaking when the music stopped and the room broke out into a lively applause. Ororo was surprised as Remy stood starring down at her almost as if he had slipped back in the very same trance that had fallen over him earlier. Lowering her eyes shyly, she easily glided out of his embrace, placing distance between them.

"Thank you for the dance," she said softly doing a curtsey before turning to walk away.

His hand flashed out quickly capturing her small petite hand before she could move. She faced him, feeling her chest rise and fall with each apprehensive breath that she took. His dark memorizing eyes so casually, yet deliberately swept over her face made her blush deepen. Gingerly, he took her hand in his and brushed her knuckles lightly with his lips in a charming manner. The way his soft lips brushed against her fingertips slowly and seductively was anything but innocent. Her mouth parted slightly releasing a soft surprised gasp. Hearing her breathless response to his actions, he coyly lifted his dark eyes to meet hers and he flashed her a sensuous smile that made blood rush to her head.

"De pleasure was all mine, cherie," he murmured.

Ororo was left breathless by the seduction she heard laced in his French spoken words and she wasn't sure if it was from the champagne or the close proximity of the handsome charmer but she suddenly felt light headed. She was both disappointed and relieved when he released her hand and without another disappeared into the crowd like a ghost. There was something about him that drew her to him which both excited and frightened her. He was intense, and the dance they had shared had been much more then a dance. She felt that in that short time she had somehow connected in a way that left her head reeling.

_Do not be foolish, Ororo. He fancies Anna, not you. Besides men like that are only looking to conquer you as something exotic they have yet to feast on. Remember Forge? You must not fall prey, _a little nagging voice inside her warned.

Ororo swallowed deeply. What had she been thinking? She had just only met Remy so how was it that she was having a strong and unexplainable attraction for him that was much more then physical?

She noticed Logan and Jean coming in her direction and she forced a smile trying to put the surge of surprising and confusing feelings behind her as she walked to meet them halfway.

***

Anna stood outside the town hall hidden in the shadows smoking her cigar secretly. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply allowing the thick smoke to flow off of her tongue and watched it blow away on the summer breeze. She quietly hummed along to the a solo a pianist was playing, the harmony drifting out of the window she was standing near. She had always been fond of music. Especially since her mother played very often when she was a child. She smiled fondly at the memory of when she use to sneak down the stairs and listen hidden while her mother played late night in the parlor for her father. Often she would fall asleep at the bottom of the stairs and wake up briefly as her father would carry her off to bed chiding her good naturally for staying up past her bedtime.

"I take it Remy has neglected his date for the evening," a soft voice said causing her to jump startled.

She looked up to see Emma standing a few feet away with an tight smile on her lips. The woman was wearing a beautiful white gown that was much too revealing in the breast area in Anna's honest opinion.

_But can you really expect from a whore, _Anna mused silently.

"'Scuse me?" Anna asked arching a dark eyebrow.

Emma laughed lightly closing the distance between them. The perfume she was wearing was a tad bit too strong and it made Anna's eyes water up slightly.

"Oh, I beg your forgiveness. It was rumored that Remy was escorting you this evening. Apparently this is not true seeing how his time is being occupied by another woman," she said with a snotty smile.

Anna scoffed. She was well aware of the type of game Emma was playing and she wanted no part of it. Anna recognized the malicious look in the blonde's eye and she knew that was the look of a woman who had been scorned. It was more then obvious Remy was responsible for Emma's wrath. Anna didn't know whether to be amused or sympathetic. Emma's nasty attitude reminded her off a riled up bobcat and Anna was convinced at the slightest bit of agitation, the other woman would bare her fangs and unleash her claws. She found it humorous that Emma actually was envious enough to consider her a threat and she was sympathetic because she really couldn't imagine being heart broken by a man like Remy. She could only imagine that it cut deeply if Emma's actions was any indications.

"Remy is free to spend his time as he chose. Ah am not the possessive type. Ah don't have to cling on t' a man t' keep him around. He naturally just comes back around," she said saucily.

Emma sighed sympathetically, and pulled out a handkerchief from her bosom and dabbed at her upper lip where a light film of sweat was starting to form. The evening was rather warm and she perspired more then the regular woman .

"Oh, darling. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Remy has never been serious with too many women. In fact that is just the way he is. He shows interest long enough to get what he wants and then he's off chasing the next thing that catches his fancy," she said sweetly.

"Ah take it that you are speakin' from experience or could it be he was never really interested and only wanted your service," Anna retaliated causing Emma to narrow her cat like blue eyes angrily,

"If you don't believe me, just take a look at who he's inside dancing with," she challenged walking over to the nearest window.

Sighing annoyed, Anna followed Emma and peered through the nearest window pane. Inside she was surprised to find Ororo and Remy whirling around on the dance floor together. Although she knew it was innocent, she was slightly taken a back. The way Remy was starring at Ororo was bordering on brazen lust and desire.

"They are just dancin'. It ain't no crime," Anna said quickly trying not to show she was fazed in any way.

"If he really was smitten with you the way you are with him wouldn't he be out here with you instead of trying to woo another woman?" Emma asked with a wicked smile.

Anna surprised the blonde by laughing.

"I hate to disappoint ya, sugah, but I know mah friend and Ah know Remy is not the type of man Ororo falls for. Besides she already knows I staked my claim," she said smugly.

Emma smirked.

"I just thought I would do the proper thing and warn you since that you and that woman are...friends," she spat out the last word as if it had been a foul taste in her mouth, " You might want to warn her that Remy is a dangerous man, so _she _might want to keep her distance. I'm not too worry about you and Remy. You aren't exactly his type either."

Anna looked at the other woman sharply. Emma saying that Remy wasn't her type didn't faze her as much as the part about the handsome saloon owner being dangerous.

"What do you mean he's dangerous ?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do you really think it's a coincidence that Remy is obsessed with the fact that he seems to have known the nigress? Or do you find it ok to ignore the way he openly stares at her whenever she walks by? Not a lot of people know the truth about Remy's past and the fact that he is convinced that he has seen her before only makes her a threat to him and his past and I know what Remy is capable of when he is threatened," she warned, "Trust me when I say that your friend is better off keeping away from him."

With one last chilling smile, she gathered her skirts of her dress in her hands and walkedd off with her nose high in the air.

Anna resisted the urge to grab a handful of the retreating woman's hair and instead turned her focus back towards the window. She felt her stomach churn as she watched Remy and Ororo dance together. She couldn't seem to shake Emma's warning. The way they moved together made it painfully clear that their was something between them, but the mild flirtation between Remy and Ororo was the least of her worries at the moment. What Emma had said made sense. Remy _had _seemed convinced that he knew Ororo and his curiosity now peaked Anna's suspicion. If Remy's intent was to hurt Ororo, he would have to get through her first and Anna wasn't someone who could be brushed aside very easily. Turning away from the window she had back into the town hall plastering on a fake smile as she made her way through the throng of people keeping a safe enough distance from Remy and Ororo to observe them discreetly,

She would protect Ororo at all costs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanwhile, in a town in Georgia, old enemies of Remy's learn where he is currently residing and plans to pay him a visit courtesy of the orders of Remy's own father, the head of the Guild Of Thieves of New Orleans.**

_**Newick, Louisiana.....**_

_**Chapter**_

In the quiet sleeping small town of Newick, Louisiana, a wealthy man rose from his bed untangling himself from the embrace of his lover. She stirred slightly, but did not awake from her deep slumber. Dancing Star, a young beautiful Indian girl, was someone Jean-Luc's men had bought back from an village that they had raided weeks earlier. It was known throughout the city that he had a weakness for beautiful exotic women and wasn't ashamed to divulge in that weakness. Pulling back the sheets, he noticed the dark bruises and vicious red whelps that had formed on her lower torso and upper thighs. They were signs that she had been sexually assaulted and he wasn't surprised. When his men had bought her back captive from her tribe, he knew that more then one of the men were not honorable and had taken liberties with her against her will. While he was a man with many sins in his past, he had never forced himself on a woman. He gave them a choice and if they refused he would discard them to fend for themselves against men who weren't so respectful or he would have them eliminated all together. Jean-Luc wasn't a man who took rejection to kindly.

Climbing out of bed he slipped on his robe before walking out to his balcony that had a nice view of the beautiful yet rustic city. While it was nearing dusk, the only noise he could be heard being carried on the breeze was the faint sounds of dogs barking and the gentle chiming of a church bell. Jean- Luc was a very wealthy and powerful man who was known and feared for the organized Guile of Thieves that he ruled over. Not even the law dared to confront him due to the fact that he would make anyone who threaten his business disappear permanently. A self satisfied smirk spread across his handsome face. Nothing was going to ever stand in the way of him getting what he wanted. Nothing.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Seconds later his senior maid Anna Belle walked into his room with her head bowed low out of respect. She looked weary and her appearance testified to her exhaustion. Her unusually pinned up jet black hair was flowing down her back like a wavy waterfall. Her chocolate brown eyes were drooped low from being tired and her wardrobe was a dirt stained gown that was anything but flattering on her middle aged voluptuous form.

"Buenos Tardes, Jean-Luc. You have visitors waiting for you in your office, senior. They said it was very important," she said meekly, her Spanish thick and embedded in her soft spoken voice.

He waved her off impatiently before grabbing a cigar out of the wooden case he kept on his nightstand, and headed out of the bedroom, making his way down the dark hall towards his office. The house was quiet and still and the only sound that could be heard was the grandfather clocked warning that it was about to be three o clock in the morning. As he turned the corner nearing his office, Jean-Luc was wondering who could have had the nerve to be summoning his presence at such an ungodly hour. He knew there were only two reasons for someone to come seek him out at such an odd time. Either some business owner was coming to pay him a discreet bribe for protection of their establishment, or something serious had taken place within the Guile of Thieves.

When it came to the Guile of Thieves, Jean-Luc had a zero tolerance policy for bullshit. Last week it had been discovered that one of his men had been skimming off the top of the profits of the organization for his own personal gain, and two days later the very same thief body had been discovered hanging from an oak tree beaten and battered. Not only did it show that Jean-Luc wasn't afraid to put traitors in their place, but it also sent a message to the rest of the Guile of what would happen if you crossed the boss.

Entering his office, his question of who would dare to interrupt his slumber was quickly answered when he spotted two very familiar people occupying the two chairs that sat opposite of his was a woman known simply as Raven who was fashioned in men clothes and brooding silently, while the other was a man, Victor Creed was a tall burly blonde man who reeked of cigarette's and sex.

Victor Creed and Raven Darkholme were the only two people whom Jean-Luc completely trusted in his circle of criminals. While Raven had always been with him from the start, Victor was someone he had recruited several months into his organizing his less then legit company. Raven had been Jean-Luc's lover for years off and on again and Victor was a notorious murderous bandit who had the guts and the balls to do the dirty work that alot of men would didn't have the stomach to carry out. Stifling a yawn, Jean-Luc fixed his piercing and cold gaze on his two henchmen silently demanding an explanation for the impromptu wake up call.

"Dis better be important, you two. I do not appreciate being awaken from my sleep for anything trivial," he warned evenly as he poured a healthy amount of Bourbon in a glass before sitting down behind his desk.

Victor grinned, his yellow wicked teeth gleaming in the pale moonlight shining through the office sky light window, while Raven nodded solemnly. While they were two of Jean-Luc's more respected and feared members of the gang, they wouldn't ever dream of crossing him Jean-Luc. To the boss everyone was expendable. One word from him could possibly be a verbal death warrant, so it was best not to get on his bad side.

"Jean-Luc, we believe we have found your son, Remy. One of my men who was visiting his old lady heard from a call girl in a saloon that recently moved from a town called Serenity in Texas that he is a saloon owner she use to work for," Victor said with a gleam of haunting malice in his eyes.

Jean-Luc eyes widened in surprise and he felt his heart skipped couple of beats. The last time he heard anything about his only child, Remy, was years ago when his son had tucked tail and fled Newick with no word of where he was going. For years he had been waiting patiently to hear news of his missing son's whereabouts and now that he knew for certain, he was prepared to go seek him out. Glancing at Victor, he felt his smile grow bigger. Victor was practically salivating at the thought of getting his greasy hands on Remy. It was no big secret that Creed had some unfinished business against Remy, which was why Victor was so eager to seek out his son.

Unlike most of the men that his father had recruited, his son, Remy, was ultimately against the use of violence in any of the missions Jean-Luc would sanction which caused tension between not only Jean-Luc and his son, but Victor as well. Ever since Jean- Luc had recruited Creed into the Guile of Thieves, there had been an instant rivalry between the two. Victor was vicious and ruthless while Remy use to preach that a true thief is able to accomplish a score without having their presence detected or a single life taken. The band of thieves had acquired over hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of jewelry, art, and other valuable things and eventually some of the men had began to grow bored and wanted to do more "cutthroat" jobs despite Remy's protest. One day he and Jean Luc had gotten into a huge quarrel that had led to their falling out. Soon after that had happened, Remy had learned that Creed had been promoted to second in command led the gang on a mission where blood had been spilled all in the name of vengeance that Jean- Luc had wanted carried out with Remy leading the way, and it all had been all over a woman...

Long ago Jean-Luc had his eyes and secretly his heart set on a beautiful negro woman who had hair as white as the purest snow, and eyes as piercing blue as a summer day sky. He had first laid eyes on her when he had been at a market place and she had been there with her young husband shopping. Her laugh had been like the finest music and her body was lithe and slim beneath the dirt stained wardrobe she had been wearing.

He had instantly been smitten with her, and walked up to her in attempt to make her an offer that he had believed she wouldn't refuse. Instead, her husband had softly declined his payment for her before they both scurried away forgetting the basket of vegetables and meat they had purchased in attempt to get away from him. He would never forget the scathing look of disgust and contempt she threw over her shoulder in his direction before they had disappeared in the crowd of people. He could remember to this day the anger and humiliation he felt and for month long after he had been consumed with having her. His wife had been horrified by his obsession, and Remy, who had been no older then sixteen at the time had no idea that Jean-Luc had planned to use him as the tool to gain his redemption of being rejected by spilling the young negro couple's blood.

Jean-Luc hadn't been there the day of the slaughter, but his men had reported that Remy had been deeply appauled by the order to kill the young faimly and instead of following through on his father's direction, he instead tried to prevent the slayings which led to him having a physical confrontation with Victor Creed. From what Jean-Luc was told by eye witnesses, Remy had been over powered by Victor and while the killings had been carried out, Remy had fled the state vowing that he could never return. Jean-Luc suspected that it was from guilt but he had felt no sympathy for his son. Remy's exodus had embarrassed him and he couldn't tolerate weakness in the ranks. Especially not from his own son. Jean-Luc vowed when he came face to face with his only son again, he would make him pay for turning his back on the Guild of Thieves.

"Obviously you want us to get him and bring him back boss, but I don't Blue here will be pleased with that order seeing how she has always been sweet on him," he said smirking.

Raven was preparing to warn Victor not to call her that ridiculous nickname, when she ultimately decided against it. He would just ignore her, so why bother? The nickname was born because she was known to have not only the blackest hair of any woman in the city, but also the most piercing and lightest blue eyes many people had ever saw. His taunting had struck a nerve due to the pass relationship she had once had with Jean's Luc son. Quietly she began to reflect on the exiled Prince of Thieves. Years ago, Remy Lebeau had been the promising, talented, young leader of the band of their thieves until the senseless killing of the young negro couple had changed everything.....

Raven vividly remembered the last day she had seen Remy. He had been so overcome with guilt and anguish for what had happened that he had cursed the band of thieves and his father and had fled never wanting to be seen again.

She had felt partly responsible for the reason why he had felt so betrayed. Remy and her had been lovers, but more then that they had been close friends and never kept secrets from each other. When Remy had learned that Raven had known about his fathers plans all along, he had instantly severed the ties of their friendship with harsh words and walked away from not only his father, and the gang...but her. After Remy had left, Jean- Luc had found out about their relationship and out of spite he had given her an ultimatum. Either she became his lover, or she leave the Guile of Thieves. He knew good and well that the band of thieves were the only family Raven knew after escaping an abusive home, and that she would do anything to stay in so she came to his bed albeit rather had always harbored a sense of responsibility and guilt over the fact that Remy had turned his back on the only family he had ever known and that prompted her to speak up on Jean-Luc's only son behalf.

"Remy left to start a new life, Jean Luc. The day that you placed Victor in your son's place and once Remy learned the truth behind what we did, he no longer had the heart or the confidence to lead the gang anymore. It was the best thing for him and us that he left. What would be the point of hunting him down and killing him now?" she asked quietly.

Jean- Luc laughed amused. He could see as clear as day that the look in Raven's eye's showed that she still cared a great deal about his son and while he was annoyed by the fact that she still managed to cling to her feelings so long after all these years had passed, he was mostly amused. It caused him some deep pleasure to know that even though she could never return Jean-Luc's affections, no matter how much she wished for redemption, Remy would never forgive her for the part she had played in the killings.

"Try not t' be so dramatic, my dear. Rest that pretty head of yours, Raven. As much as I would love nothing more to teach my son a lesson about family loyalty, we ain't gonna kill him. You two are jus' gonna take a couple of men and gonna to pay him a "visit" and convince him by either charm or force t' come home," he smirked darkly, "This may come as a surprise to you, but a message needs to be delivered to the whole band of thieves. No one gets to walk away from de gang. Not even my own son."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

A couple of hours later, the dance had ended and even though the festivities had ended, the night was still filled with warm laughter, and crickets chirping loudly somewhere in the distance. While the good people of Serenity were heading home in wagon's with their families, Anna and Ororo were heading back to the hotel exhausted and worn out from dancing and the socializing. Ororo sighed happily as she took a moment to take it all in. The evening's warm air brushed across her face gently, and Ororo closed her eyes and smiled secretly as it reminded her of the soft touch of a lover. While she was ready to get out of the constricting gown and shoe and call it a night, another part of her didn't want the night to ever end. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Thinking back on the evening she felt a smile dance across her lips as she thought about the man she had spent most of the evening with.

Remy had been the most perfect gentleman. There had been something so powerful and thrilling about the way he had manage to sweep her off of her feet the entire evening. If he wasn't making one charming comment after another, he was making her laugh with heart warming and amusing moments he recalled from his earlier childhood years. All night he had managed to find her even when she had been engaged with several other people in a conversation. He stole her attention like a bad outlaw. Even though she had tried her best to fight it, he had manage to completely captivate her . They had danced together for several different scores of music, much to the disdain of several of the young single town women who apparently had their eye on him. After the dance had ended, Remy had offered to escort her back to the hotel not wanting her to walk in the dark streets alone, but Anna had quickly stepped in and rather coldly informed the charming cajun that it wasn't necessary before linking her arm through Ororo's and stalking off leaving Remy starring after them wistfully. Now that they were a good distance away from the lingering crowd of people gathered at the town hall's, Ororo dared to sneak a glance at Ann who seemed to be silently fuming which confused Ororo.

She didn't understand why her friend seemed so angry. Every time she had glanced up while dancing with Remy she had saw Anna in the company of several different men smiling and socializing as if she was the life of the party. She had doubted that Anna had noticed how much time Ororo had spent in Remy's presence, but now she wasn't so sure. Even though Anna had made it clear that she liked the cajun, Ororo couldn't help but feel some affection towards him as well. She knew that this little truth might put a strain on her friendship with Anna and that was the last thing that Ororo wanted to happen. It was a silent pact between them that neither of them would ever let a man stand in the way of thier bonds of friendship. Not wanting to be the one to break the promise and have any bad feelings between them, Ororo attempted to smooth things over by striking up a conversation.

"Wasn't the ball absolutely lovely, Anna? The music was so beautiful and it felt so wonderful to dance again," the white hair woman smiled as she and the brunette continued to walk arm in arm down the road towards their hotel.

Anna nodded even tthough she wasn't feeling as cheerful and joyful as Ororo. In fact she was feeling the exact opposite. The conversation that she had with Emma had left the sassy brunette feeling more then just a little uneasy. If Remy was somehow a threat to Ororo, Anna had to make sure to keep an close eye on him. A part of her didn't want to believe that her handsome and charming tavern owner could ever hurt someone, but their was a dark side to the mysterious Remy leaving her feel suspicious and troubled. Despite learning that Remy might be more of a villain a knight shining armor, Anna was still slightly jealous and more then a little sore over the fact that Remy had shown more attention and interest towards Ororo, then he did her. She had hoped to catch his attention by flirting with other men, but Remy had been too focused on Ororo to even notice, further irking the brunette. She knew that it was less then dignified then to over zealously pursue a man, and she wanted to let go, but it stung that Remy seemed to prefer Ororo's company over hers.

"Yeah, it was alright Ah suppose, and not that this town don't seem nice and all, but when do you suppose we be hittin' the road again, Ororo?" Anna asked stiffly.

The thought of leaving Serenity put a slight damper on Ororo's mood. While she knew that it was inevitable that they continued on their way to find her parent's killers, she was sadden to leave a place that had bought her a precious amount of peace that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. For the first time in a long time she felt that she didn't have the weight of all of her heavy emotions pressing down on her shoulders. She couldn't remember a time ever where she felt so...content. Thinking about leaving that feeling behind made a depressed sigh escape her lips.

"I suppose we should be moving along very soon. It just saddens me that we have to say goodbye to such a lovely town," Ororo said wistfully.

As they continued to stroll down the dirt road, Anna scowled unhappily. She knew that the only reason why Ororo was hesitant to leave Serenity wasn't because it was such a lovely town, but because she wasn't looking forward to cutting ties with Remy. She huffed moodily and the more she thought about the whole evening Ororo spent spiraling around the dance floor in Remy's arms the more annoyed became until she could no long hold back her anger and her jealousy began to spew over.

"Since you find it so lovely, we can completely abandon what has been a long and hard search for your parent killers and take residence here. It doesn't make no difference to me," she said tightly.

The sooner the words had escaped her lips, Anna was desperately wishing that she could have taken it back. The statement had come out completely wrong. Anna bit her bottom lip softly as she realized by Ororo's stunned and angered expression, that her statement had been more then heartless; it had been downright mean. She immediately felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. She had been so hurt and angry that Remy had ignored her all night preferring to be in Ororo's company that she lost control of her jealousy and lashed out at her friend in the most awful of ways. Anna knew that she should try to make things right, but she didn't have no clue as to where to start.

"Ah am sorry. Ah shouldn't have said that. You have to know Ah didn't mean nothin' by it. Ah just figured you would want to stay because of Remy," Anna stammered trying to back peddle, but it was far too late.

Ororo stopped walking abruptly at the mention of Remy's name. She suddenly realized Anna's problem. It was so ridiculous to Ororo that she had to force herself not to laugh incredulously. Anna was jealous and the worse part was that she had convinced herself that she was so smitten with went too far by questioning her dedication to her quest of avenging her parent's death. While Ororo had taken a liking to Remy, she would never dream of being with him after Anna had made it perfectly clear how she felt towards him. However, since Anna seemed to believe otherwise, Ororo was more then willing to indulge her friends' suspicion and trust.

"Even if I did have feelings for Remy and he had feelings for me, What does that have to do with my willingness to search for my parents killers?" she demanded, her eyes flashing with anger.

Anna gulped and shook her head quickly.

"N-nothin', Ororo. Ah dont' know why Ah even said that," she stammered flustered.

Ororo stared at her coldly.

"I know exactly why you said it. You said what you did to imply that I have yet to leave Serenity because I want to get to know some slick talking saloon owner who runs a brothel better rather then to track down the people who slaughtered the only family I had," Ororo snapped heatedly.

Anna winced from the harshness of Ororo's tone. She knew she must have severely struck a nerve because never in all of her time knowing her best friend had she ever seen her get as infuriated as she was in that moment. Suddenly Anna felt herself getting angry as well. What right did Ororo have to be mad at her when she was the one who had been delaying the trip in the first place? The only reason why they were still in Serenity was because Ororo had yet to pinpoint the day they were due to ride out. A part of Anna believed the reason why Ororo was hesitating was because she was afraid. She was afraid of finding the outlaws and she was afraid of what the outcome would be. The tension between the two women was very obvious as they stared at each other with simmering hostility and resentment.

"Listen, Ro. Ah apologized, but in mah own defense, you took what Ah was tryin' to say the wrong way," she tried to reason.

Ororo arched a snowy white eyebrow dubiously and scoffed rudely as she stood firm with both hands planted on her hips squarely. Who was Anna try to fool? Ororo knew for certain that the brunette meant exactly what she said. She couldn't believe that Anna was petty to let some man that they both hardly knew come between them.

"The way I took it was that you would think that I am too busy swooning over the object of your affection and him in return swooning over me to remember what it is that I am suppose to be doing," Ororo said cutting the other woman off sharply.

"Remy ain't spoken for by me. You don't owe me any explanation," Anna exploded.

"That's peculiar because it seems like with your line of questioning that you were expecting one," she said curtly.

Anna's expression clearly showed she wasn't trying to argue anymore. It seemed that every time she opened her mouth, she only said the wrong things. As she stared across at her friend, Anna felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach as she saw the hurt and disdain shining in Ororo's piercing azure colored eyes. It weighed heavily upon her that she had devastated her friend with her show of rare jealousy and she wanted nothing more then to take back what she had said. It had come from a place of envy and spite. She didn't really mean to belittle Ororo's resolve to find the outlaws that had ruthlessly tore her parent's from her life.

"Just be careful, Ro. Remy may not be quite what he seems," she warned softly.

Ororo forced a smile. Earlier she had been thrilled about the outcome of the evening, but now that happiness had faded away and was replaced by anger and hurt. While she cared about Anna deeply, at that moment she wanted to be far away from the brunette as possible before she ended up saying something that that would sever their friendship beyond repair. Once she had been absolutely comforted by the fact that she wouldn't be alone when she faced down her parents murderers, but now she wasn't so sure if she wanted Anna to ride by her side anymore. How could she trust her to watch her back, when Anna didn't even trust her when it came to a man?

"While I am gone to find my parents killer, maybe you can stick around and find out exactly who and what Remy is. I do not wish for you to accompany on my quest any longer," she said scathingly before stalking off.

Anna blanched as she watched Ororo whirl on her heels and walked away from her. She knew that she should go after her and apologize until she made things right with the righteously offended black woman, but a small part of her was still angry that Ororo seemingly didn't care or respect Anna's feelings for Remy. Despite all the emotions surging through her, she knew that she shouldn't have verbally doubted Ororo's motivation to find her parent's murderers. Not only was it out of line and down right insensitive, it was cruel.

"Damn it! Anna scolded herself silently, "Why is that Ah am always sticking my big foot into mah stinkin' mouth?"

Feeling the need for a strong drink and not particularly wanting to endure the uncomfortable silence that she was sure that was going to be waiting for her back at the room she shared with Ororo, she abandoned her trip to the hotel and instead headed in the direction towards the saloon.

*********

As Ororo headed back to the hotel, she was silently seething inwardly as she recalled the argument that had just taken place between her and Anna. She couldn't believe her friend was so jealous that she would say something so vicious! Anna knew better then anyone else that there was nothing Ororo found more important then finding the band of killer' who slaughtered her parents. Nothing! The fact she would even suggest that Ororo lost focus of avenging her parent's death because of an attractive and charming man made her furious. The thought was so absurd! It pained her that she was at odds with one of the only people in her life that she had the pleasure of calling a friend, but she couldn't stop replaying Anna's hurtful words in her head.

The white haired black woman was so upset and swept away in her emotions that she wasn't paying attention as she crossed the road. The sound of horse hoofs beating across the dirt road snapped Ororo out of her trance and she barely had time to jump back before she almost got trampled. In all the abrupt confusion, Ororo tripped over the skirts of her gown and fell to her hands and knees wincing as she felt a sharp pain jolt through her left wrist. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she immediately cradled her injured wrist blinking back tears as the pain became more intense with each passing second. The carriage that had been driving by halted and immediately she heard a masculine voice call out to her concern. As the owner to the wagon jumped down and rushed towards her and Ororo felt her throat constrict as she realized it was no one other then Sheriff Logan.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he reached down and helped her off the ground gingerly.

Ororo blushed furiously as she tried to hide her pain behind a forced smile. Several strands of her white hair escaped it's pins and fell down into her face hiding half of her face.

"I am alright. I should have been looking where I was going," she said feeling humiliated as she brushed off the dirt of the silk gown.

Even tthough Ororo had told Logan that she was alright, that statement couldn't be any further then the truth. Her arm smarted with the scratches she had suffered from the fall, and her wrist was throbbing with a dull pain ache. She hissed in discomfort as she attempted to rotate her injured body part only to have a greater pain shoot up her arm. Nothing her tormented facial expression, Logan immediately realized that the white haired woman was filled with too much pride and was suffering in silence. As he stared at her with quiet admiration, he realized that she wasn't the typical woman. He had thought her friend Anna had been a shock to his senses, but the more he discovered about Ororo, the more surprised he became. She kinda reminded him of himself when it came to put on a touch exterior to hide what was going on underneath.

"Hey, are you sure that you are ok? Your wrist looks a little tender there. I can go grab Hank," he started.

Ororo glanced up at him sharply.

"I said I am fine," she said a little more harsher then she had intended.

Logan laughed surprising and startling Ororo at the same time. As she observed him in the midst of his amusement she noticed that he looked so much more handsome with a smile on his face instead of the permanent scowl that he seemed to wear most of the time. However she was still seething from her confrontation with Anna, and his laughter didn't sit too well with her. She didn't see what it was that he found so funny, but his laughter made her anger surge slightly and she narrowed her eyes until they looked like tiny slits with flashes of blue peering out beneath her dark eyelashes.

"As much as I would love to stick around and futher amuse you, it is late and I must be heading to turn in. The sooner that I get out of this town, the better," she growled turning to leave.

His laughter was cut short as he quickly blocked her exit with an sheepish grin on his face.

"Wait, don't run off. I wasn't tryin' to be rude, darlin'. I just...," he trailed off as the words died on his lips as his gaze met her fiery one.

Her eyes were the color of dark ominous skies right before a lightning storm which showed that she was extremely upset. Her lips were marred into a deep frown and her arms were folded cross her chest defensively. He could see where her fall had left several scratches on her left arm and he had a fleeting thought to reach out and touch her soft inviting chocolate colored flesh to examine her injury more closer but stopped himself deeming it wouldn't be appropriate. Besides, she already looked angry enough to lash out and slap him if he had tried such a thing.

"What?" she snapped annoyed when he failed to finish his statement.

He snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat feeling embarrassed. He didn't understand what it was exactly about this woman that was making him act so unsettled, but it was starting to make him slightly crazy. He was a man use to being in full of control of his emotions and whenever something or someone came along and disturbed that it made him feel uneasy. He wanted to walk away from her and head home before he had the chance to make a fool out of himself, but her beauty held him rooted to the very spot where he stood.

"No, I was just...I just was just wanting to say that you looked absolutely beautiful when you are all riled up, you know that?" he asked huskily.

His response took her completely off guard and without any warning, the atmosphere suddenly changed and there was a slight tension between them which was more from physical attraction then anything else. She stared up into his deep dark eyes feeling her heart skip a couple of beats as he held her gaze unwavering. Flustered, Ororo looked down at the ground finding herself lost for words not understanding how his simple compliment had manage to make her melt internally. She felt deep blush flood her cheeks as she fumbled with the skirts of her dress pretending to be focused on getting the dirt of when she was secretly trying to avoid meeting his gaze.

"Thank you," she mumbled blushing.

When she finally had the nerve to meet his gaze again, she was stunned to find that she was feeling the same way she had been feeling earlier when she had been dancing with Remy, but somehow...this was different. While Remy's charm had appealed to the passionate side of her, Logan's gruffness and ruggedness appealed to her womanly side. She couldn't put into words the intensity of the look in Logan's dark eyes was causing her or the unnatural way her heart was fluttering around inside of her chest. He reminded her of a wild animal who was fierce and intimidating when confronted with his presence, but could be protective and extremely loyal. It was like a storm of emotions were whirling around inside of her uncontrollably and there was nothing she could do to contain them. Suddenly someone emerged from the hotel a few feet away from them and Logan cleared his throat softly, breaking the spell that had fallen between them.

"Is there any particular reason why you were so upset and are tryin' to escape Serenity? The cajun ain't got nothin' t' do with it, does he?" he asked narrowing his eyes intently.

Logan couldn't explain why the thought of Remy upsetting Ororo made his blood boil. Even though he had enjoyed himself with Jean that night at the dance, he couldn't help but turn his attention in the direction Ororo had been dancing with the cajun every now and then. He hadn't like the way Remy was looking at her nor had he like the way Ororo seemed to be swept away by his over used charm. Logan wasn't the judgemental type, but he knew the type of women Remy went after and Ororo didn't fit into the category of all the whores and loose women he tended to take to bed at every blink of an eye. Unlike those other women whom he could read from a mile away, Ororo was someone who was more refined and a mystery to him. A mystery he wouldn't mind uncovering if he was ever presented the opportunity.

"No, well not really," Ororo admitted truthfully, "I have delayed my journey for far too long, and there is something very important that I must see to," she said with an determined edge in her voice.

The thought of her departing the town made Logan feel disappointed. He had hoped that she stayed around long enough for him to get to know her. She was an intriguing woman and every conversation he had held with her thus far made him want to learn that much more about her. However he knew that she had a purpose that was driving her and he respected that. He was deeply curious as to what it was that she was searching for, but he knew that asking her something that personal might put her back in a hostile and angry mood so he held his tongue.

"Well it's too bad that yer leavin'. Jubilee and I were plannin' on askin' if you would care to join us for Sunday dinner tomorrow night," he murmured.

The invite came as a surprise to Ororo. She got the feeling that Logan was a very private man and inviting someone in his home to share a meal was probably a truly rare thing for him. She stared into his dark eyes shining with sincerity and felt her resolve weaken was about to say yes when suddenly a nagging thought began to resound in her head. What if Anna was right? What if Ororo was putting off the journey to find her parents killers? Ororo knew it wasn't because of Remy's charm or even Logan's fascinating allure. What if it was because deep down she was afraid that after she found her vengeance, she would lose her humanity and what made her who she was? What if her taking a life resulted in her never being able to connect or feel for anything or anyone ever again? The thought was so chilling it made her shiver slightly.

Realizing that Logan was patiently waiting for an answer, she forced a smile. If she was on the edge of losing her humanity, what would it hurt for her to experiance one more night of normalcy and peace? Surely there could be nothing wrong in indulging herself in one last moment of happiness, could there?

"I suppose that I could stay one last night. After all, I did promise Jubilee that I would tell her stories of my travel if that is alright with you of course," she said with a smile.

Logan grinned amused. He should have known that Jubilee would be curious enough to make Ororo promise to tell her about all the places that she had seen and the interesting things that the free spirited woman had experienced. However he was just glad that she had excepted his offer for dinner. That meant he would get to see her one last time before she rode out of Serenity, and perhaps, his life forever.

"Well then, I suppose we will see you at supper tomorrow night. I must warn ya, I ain't the best cook, but my infamous rabbit stew will definitely charm your taste buds," he joked.

Ororo laughed softly and Logan couldn't help but to smile pleased at the response that he had managed to draw from her. Even though she looked stunning when she was furious, she was absolutely angelic when she smiled. There was something so enchanting by the serene look on her face, especially standing there in the gown which looked black due to her standing in the night beneath a faint moonlight.

"It sounds lovely. I will see you tomorrow evening before I ride out. Good night, Logan," she smiled warmly as she began to cross the street towards her hotel she was staying in.

"G'night, Ro," he murmured hopping back up on his wagon and riding out of town towards the woods where his homestead was waiting for his arrival.

As Ororo watched him retreat with a smile, she couldn't help but suddenly feel sad. Serenity was a wonderful time that had the most kindest people she had ever met, but she knew that it was not her destiny to dwell there forever. She would have loved the chance to develop a deeper friendship with Katherine Pryde and Jubilee, reconnect with Scott Summers or even establish a romantic relationship of some sort, but that was all just a fantasy. Her reality wasn't so pleasant, and the thought made her heart grow heavy in her chest. Casting one last lingering look in the direction Logan had disappeared to, she sighed heavily before walking into the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Im sorry for the delay. Im balancing school work, and a bunch of crazy shit in my everyday life. Besides, I'm trying to update all my stories around the same to be fair to my entire audience, or what's left of it anyways lol. As always, please review.**

The next day in Serenity, as Anna and Ororo kept a cool distance from each other, the citizens of the town were going about their typical lives as normal. While women went about their morning shopping, discussing the events of the dance that had taken place the previous nights, the men went to and fro to work only socializing and fellowshipping with each other when time allowed for it. Remy was in his somewhat crowded tavern tending bar as usual when the doors to the saloon open and Scott Summers walked in and was instantly greeted by several patrons. The mayor grinned shaking several hands graciously before sitting at the end of the bar with a look on his face that showed that he was desperately seeking a drink. Remy smirked as he continued to polish the glass he had been cleaning. He knew that Scott only wore that particular sour expression on his face whenever he had some kind of tense disagreement with his rebellious Sheriff, Logan. After serving two other men who had been their first, Remy finally made his way over to the eldest Summer's brother.

"What will y' be havin'?" Remy inquired grinning with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Surprise me," came Scott's dry reply, before he turned his attention briefly to Emma Frost who was lingering nearby nearly throwing herself on one of the town's more wealthier men who was engaged in a card game. There had been a time when he had been infatuated with the voluptuous blonde, but when he realized that she had utterly refused to show any desire in being made into an honest woman, he had lost interest. Bored, he turned back to Remy who was busy making his drink and decided that now was a good of a time as any to find out where Remy mind was after the dance he had shared with Ororo. He wasn't the only one who noticed that his childhood friend and Remy had some kind of fascinating connection with each other.

At first he had been uneasy when he had spotted Ororo in the arms of the womanizer known as Remy, but he had forced himself to keep his reservations to himself. He hadn't seen Ororo in years and so he knew that he had no right offering her un invited advice dealing with her choice in romantic conquests. However that wasn't going to stop him from at least talking Remy and finding out what the other man's intentions were. He knew that there was no tactful or easy way to broach the subject so he just decided to be blunt.

"So just in case you haven't heard, the whole town has been talking about you and your affections towards a certain beautiful traveler," Scott taunted lightly as he watched the other man pour him a generous serving of drink. He noticed Remy tense slightly at the mention of Ororo, but as quickly as his uneasiness surfaced it disappeared just as fast, and was replaced by a look of amusement.

Rolling his eyes, Remy was about to respond when t he sound of a female's high pitched laugher caught his attention and he looked up to see Anna in the middle of a card game with a couple of the town men chugging back a beer and slouching down in her chair with her legs spread open as if she was one of the guys. Smirking, the Cajun shook his head before turning his focus back to Scott who was patiently awaiting his response.

"The town talking isn't anything new t' Remy. Most of the gossip Remy came across came from the lips of people who had nothing else better to do then to discuss the affairs of other's because they lacked excitement and fulfillment in their own lives," he responded flatly.

Scott grinned amused as he took a liberating swig of the dark liquor in his glass.

"So are you saying that there's no truth to the speculation?" he asked innocently.

Remy shrugged nonchalantly.

"What can Remy say? Anna is a beautiful femme', but Remy ain't interested in her in dat way," he reassured before returning back to his task of his hand.

Scott smirked as he took a sip of his whiskey before placing the glass back down on the worn out bar counter.

"I was talking about Ororo," he said amused, watching closely for Remy's reaction, "But I think you already knew that, didn't ya?"

Remy stopped wiping down the bar abruptly as he tried to fight back the flush he felt creeping up the back of his neck at the mention of Ororo. The previous night he had been completely taken with not only her beauty but her ability to make intriguing conversation as they glided together in sync across the dance floor. Even after the dance had ended he hadn't been able to get her off his mind and while it was rare that he found himself this captivated by any woman, he could easily admit that Ororo was no ordinary woman. Even lost in his own though he could vividly recall the tantalizing smell of Sandal wood and Vanilla scent that had been embedded into her smooth silky skin as he held her close. The thought of her caused an sobering mood to fall over him as he took another deep drag of his cigarette as he continued to brood quietly.

It bothered him that people were already drawing conclusions about him and Ororo when he had yet to draw one himself. He could honestly say that he found the nomad woman attractive and more then a little intriguing, but anything beyond that was a complete mystery to him. He knew that she would leave town eventually and that would put an end to everything he had been feeling on a deeper and intimate level, but a small part of him wasn't so sure. His feelings for her were slowly becoming less shallow and he found himself seeing her deep blue azure colored eyes haunting his day dreams whenever he was doing the most mundane thing. Despite being intrigue of Ororo, he knew that she was off limits to him. Their past were too littered with deaths and betrayal for them to ever even to have anything remotely close to a relationship, even if that relationship was just a friendship. He knew that if Ororo ever learned that he had played an reluctant role in her parents death she would never want to have anything to do with him ever again. The thought was disheartening that he numbly poured himself a shot of bourbon before tossing it back closing his eyes as his throat constricted from the burning path that the hard liquor created. When he opened his eyes, he found Scott observing him with curiosity still waiting for an response. Remy slammed the shot glass down on the counter before forcing a smile.

"Remy didn't tink you were de type of man to indulge in petty gossip," he said sounding annoyed with the conversation.

Scott shrugged smiling as he lazily began to play with the pocket watch Lord Charles had given him as a gift when he had been elected as mayor of Serenity.

"I'm not, but I go back a long ways with Ororo and as an old friend of hers, I would like to know what your intentions with her are, if their are any," he said honestly.

"She's jus' a woman passin' through, Summers. Nothin' mo', nothin' less," Remy said stiffly.

Scott narrowed his eyes evenly as he sat his glass on the counter a bit harder then necessary . He should have known that Remy would say something so callous, after all, what did he expect coming from a man who was constantly in the company of whores and rude and leering men? Scott had wanted to give Remy the benefit of the doubt thinking that he may have had at least some inkling of affections for his childhood friend Ororo, but he had been wrong. Even though it had been a considerable amount of years since he had seen Ororo, he still felt inclined to step up and protect her from getting her heart devastated by Remy's callousness.

"If she is nothing more then just some woman passing through, Remy, I suggest you let her know that in a heart to heart talk. Ororo isn't the kind of woman who should have her heart handled recklessly, and I won't stand by and allow that to happen," he warned.

Before Remy could retort, Scott pulled some money out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the counter, and without another word he rose from the barstool and exited the saloon. Remy realized that he should have probably said what he did in a more respectful tone, but it was too late. Scott was already gone. Moments later Kitty made her way over to the bar and sat down in the very spot Scott had vacated.

"So is there a reason why you just lied to Scott Summers?" she asked amused as she leaned over the counter.

Remy glanced at her sharply.

"What are y' talkin' about?" he asked with an hard edge in his voice.

Kitty smiled slyly.

"You said that Ororo was just a woman passing through, but you and I both know that isn't true," she drawled.

"Eavesdropping' was never yo style, petite," he said trying to be stern, but Kitty wasn't having none of that.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject, Remy. I know that you weren't exactly honest with Scott about your feelings for Ororo and I want to know why," she said bluntly.

"Kitty, Remy knows you be tryin' t' help, but he ain't in de mood t' discuss dis any further," he stopped abruptly

He knew that look all too well. Kitty was one of the sweetest and lady like women that he knew, and while she was rarely heard saying an unpleasant word to anyone despite their offense towards her, she was widely known for the piercing look she would give a person that in most opinions were colder then any words she could say. Right now she was starring at him as if to tell him that what she was about to say something really honest and that he should adhere to her unsolicited advice.

"I know that you are a man of many secrets, Remy, but you can't hide how you feel for that woman. It is as clear as the stars in a cloudless sky. Somehow and in someway, Ororo has managed to get beneath your skin and you can't stand having her so close," she stated softly before continuing, "My only advice is that don't worry what these folks around here have to say about it. If she is who you want, then don't be afraid to tell her so."

With that parting statement, Kitty turned on her heels and headed over to the piano where Piotr Rasputin, the pianist, and the love of her life, was eagerly waiting for her. Remy watched almost enviously as Piotr greeted her shyly yet happily. He knew that it wouldn't be long before the two ended up in the town's chapel married and building a beautiful life together. In a strange way, deep down, he resented the pure love that ran between the couple for the simple fact that he would never be fortunate enough to experience anything quite like it. Kitty was completely head over heels and devoted to Piotr and Piotr adored Kitty more then any man that Remy had ever seen adore a woman.

Despite Kitty's encouraging words, Remy still knew that he couldn't pursue Ororo. She was a very dangerous link to his past that even though he didn't want to, he knew that it was in his best interest to keep his distance from her. He already made the terrible mistake of allowing himself to become quite fond of her and he knew that it would only spell out a massive amount of trouble if he allowed himself to fall even deeper. Remy closed his eyes trying to force the woman out of his head, but had no success. Ever since the dance the night before, his thoughts had been consumed with nothing but her infectious smile and her subtle tempting gaze that captured his heart. Despite his desire to seek her out and confess everything to her so that he would have a chance at an honest future with her deprived of dark secrets, he remained rooted to the spot he was standing. She was off limits. Maybe in a different world or in a different life time things would be different, but the fact of the matter was this was their reality. His and hers.

He knew that the only way to end not only all the rumors spreading around town and the whirlwind of confusion and desire whirling around inside him directed towards Ororo, was to pursue Anna. He knew that if he seduced the brunette, there was no doubt word would get out around town about it and Ororo would hear and think he was nothing more then a heartless man and it would be the solution to all of his troubling problems. A nagging voice in the back of his mind warned him that what he was about to do was cruel and despicable, but he pushed the voice away before putting on his most charming smile and heading in Anna's direction. He had no doubt that Scott would run to Ororo anyways and tell her about the conversation he had with Remy which will further solidify the illusion that he was after all, nothing more then a man who was not worthy of her. He smiled sadly as another thought crossed his mind. Who was he kidding? It wasn't an illusion that he wasn't worthy of her, it was the unflattering truth. Inhaling deeply, he forced all his reluctance and hesitation to the back of his mind before approaching Anna from behind and resting his gloved hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Y' mind if we speak in private?" he asked softly.

Anna looked up from the card game she was playing frowning agitated at the sight of Remy looming over her. If it had been a couple of days before, Anna was pretty sure she would have laid her best charm on him with no hesitation. However she knew that he was only after Ororo and she didn't care for him to be near her after so that he could use her to get closer to her friend. Cutting her eyes, she returned back to the poker game blatantly ignoring the smooth talking Cajun. Remy realized that she was looking for an apology and while he wasn't accustomed to publicly expressing something as genuine as an apology, he knew that it was the only way Anna might consider hearing him out.

"Remy wishes t' beg yo pardon, cherie. He should have never treated y' de way dat he did last night. He asked y' to be his escort, and instead of bein' de perfect gentleman dat a fine femme' like y' deserves, he was nothin' less then a perfect jackass," he apologized starring down at her sincerely.

Bobby sucked his teeth agitated.

"Remy, why don't you take a hike? Can't you that the lady is in the middle of an card game," Drake growled glaring coldly at the Cajun.

Remy fought back the urge to toss Drake out on his ass like every other day he would do the obnoxious jerk every other day, but he hesitated. He knew that if he acted like an animal in front of Anna, she might never give him the opportunity to explain things and Remy felt that he was quickly running out of time to set things in motion. Things were becoming real complicated really quick and he knew that if he didn't get an handle on things he wasn't sure if he would be able to control the urges and temptations that he was quickly building for both Anna and Ororo. Every time he was in the presence of the foul mouth, whiskey drinking brunette, he felt a deep rooted bond between them due to their similar backgrounds. There was something about the passion in her eyes and the unpredictable nature of her actions that made him slightly excited to get next to her on a physical level. Ororo, on the other hand, appealed to him an more sensual and soulful way. While Anna's eyes reflected her lust and womanly desire, Ororo eye's had reflected something more. They reflected a deep passion for life and kindness. Starring into her eyes were as if he was starring into two deep dark pools of the bluest oceans. In her beautiful orbs he saw so much warmth and compassion in her tender gaze. For a moment Remy began to hesitate and rethink what he was about to do. If he proceeded in coercing Anna to sleep with him, he knew that he would be ruining any chance of any kind of friendship he could ever hope of having with Ororo. Shaking his head, Remy silently cursed himself for being so stupid. What had he been thinking? No matter how much he deeply yearned to discover Ororo, the beautiful goddess from his past, he knew that he had to do what was best for everyone involved and not got give in to his desire.

Anna looked up at him and finally spoke.

"Ah accept your apology, Remy, but Ah am not an woman easily swayed by words as smooth as silk," she said stiffly.

Remy smiled and he quickly realized that Anna wasn't going to be as forgiving as he had hoped her to be, and he didn't blame her. Judging from the cold way she was treating him and the hint of disdain and suspicion lurking in her hardened green eyes further let him know that he was going to have to try alot harder if he was going to woo her into letting him back into her good gracious. He began to rack his mind for a weak point he thought he might be able to exploit. Suddenly he remembered something vital and a slow victorious grin spread across his slender lips.

"Dat may be true. Y' may not be swayed by my words, but Remy is even better when it comes to action. Dat is if y' are gracious t' give me de chance t' prove it to y'," he said charmingly.

Anna looked up at him sharply trying to keep up the appearance that she was still dissatisfied with his presence, but it was becoming increasingly harder to do as the seconds slowly ticked by. He was just so damn handsome. She could tell from the flirtatious and highly seductive tone in his voice that he was wanting apologize in a more physical and sexual way and despite being annoyed with him, she wasn't about to pass up a good opportunity to finally get what she had been wanting from Remy. She felt several pairs of eyes on her as the men leered at her openly wondering whether or not she would be so bold to publicly accept Remy's advances.

"Fine," she finally relented as she stood up from the table tossing her cards into the center where several coins and poker chips were lying scattered unorganized, "Y' have ten minutes."

Remy smirked arrogantly.

"Trust me, petite. By de time dat ten minutes pass, y' will be engaged in a conversation dat y' ain't gonna wanna end anytime soon," he murmured deviously as he led her up the stairs towards his bedroom with very erotic thoughts running through his head.

********

"...So after I manage to out ride the horrid little man in the stag breaking contest in front of all of his neighbors and gentlemen friends, he lost his bet which is that beautiful mare you two see standing outside that very window. I was able to rescue Windrider from his cruel clutches and ever since that day, that horse and I have never been apart," Ororo finished putting a dramatic end to her tale that left Jubilee fascinated and Logan highly amused.

It was early in the evening and Ororo had just finished dinning with the town's sheriff in the jailhouse in his office with his daughter and the whole night had been filled with laughter, stories of Ororo's adventure's, and delicious food. While Logan had planned on having the supper out at his homestead, he had figured it would be best if they had it his office, so that Ororo had a shorter distance to ride when she decided to leave town later that night. Although Ororo felt awkward in the plain blue and white dress with her white hair braided into a long ponytail touching the middle of her back, and a blue ribbon tied at the base of the plait Logan had been staring at her in the exact same way he had when she had been wearing the fancy gown the night before. she didn't know whether it was because he was still miffed by her strange physical appearance, or rather that he was attracted to her that was causing him to gaze at her intently, but the one thing she did know was that his attention was appreciated. Jubilee interrupted the moment with a sigh of exclamation of admiration.

"Goodness! That sounded amazing! May I hear another story, Ororo?" the young Asian girl asked her eagerly.

Before Ororo could obliged Jubilee's never ending intrigue, Logan quickly interjected. He knew that if he didn't put a stop to his daughter's curiosity that she would continue prying ceaselessly, and it was getting close to her bed time. Beside that small fact, he was eager to spend some time in Ororo's company alone. All night he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her and how beautiful she looked in the glow of the candle light sitting in the middle of the table.

"Sorry, darlin, but you need to be headin' up to your bed to get ready for your schoolin' in the mornin'. Jean told me that you all have a test tomorrow and I want you to be well rested so that you can do your best. Besides, I think that I heard Yukio's wagon pull up about five minutes ago. It wouldn't be polite to keep her waiting," he said gently.

Jubilee pouted momentarily disappointed but reluctantly obeyed her father's wishes. Biding Ororo goodnight, she kissed her father sweetly on the cheek before following him out of the office, outside where Yukio was waiting to take her home. Moments later, Logan returned and he wasn't empty handed. In his left hand was a bottle of red wine. After she helped with the dishes and put them away, Logan led her outside where a quiet fire was roaring in a fire pit several pieces, casting a beautiful golden glow throughout the atmosphere. They sat together on two wooden rocking chairs facing the dancing flames sipping their drinks in a peaceful silence. The stars weren't very vivid that evening, but moon shone an haunting light over the empty dirt streets of the quiet town.

"This had been the most delightful evening I have had thus far in Serenity. I have to say that I have really enjoyed the fine company of you and your daughter, Logan," Ororo smiled warmly.

"That definitely goes both ways, Ro. It has been quite awhile since I have had the pleasure of entertaining a beautiful woman," he said with a side ways grin as he took another gulp of his drink.

Ororo murmured her appreciation of his compliment as she blushed and took another sip of her glass of wine. Their had been some mild flirtation between the two of them all evening and now that Jubilee was gone, she could tell that Logan felt more comfortable to explore his attraction towards her more openly. He cleared his throat feeling slightly nervous and out of practice. The last woman he had ever flirted with had been the town's school marm Jean Gray and while she had responded favorably to his advances, he still kinda felt out of his league when it came to Ororo. Recalling the way he had watched her danced at the festive gathering last night, he knew that she was a woman who enjoyed things he most likely never opened his mind to. Despite feeling slightly intimidated by that thought, Logan decided to try to break the ice by trying to get to know her a little more intimately.

"You mind if I ask you a personal question?" he murmured breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"What is that you wish to know? she asked curiously.

"When we first met and I asked the reason for why you are traveling, and you told me that you were searching for someone. As a Sherriff, I had seen many people who went to search for someone and nothing good has ever come from their journey. What is the reason for your journey?" he said quietly.

Ororo drew her attention from the dancing fire flies and the roaring flames and smiled sadly. She felt the happiness of the evening fade suddenly start to begin to fade away slightly. She could already see the direction the conversation was heading in and while she was reluctant want to go into her personal tragedy with a man she barely knew, she swallowed back her apprehension and slowly begin to explain the past that she had always wished that she could forget, but never could. As she spoke back on the most painful and devastating day of her life, she felt tears flood her eyes as she began to have flashbacks of the chaos that had taken place from her adolescent years. When she had finished, tears were rapidly flowing down her cheeks and her small hands were clinched into tiny fist in her lap as she stared down at the floor numbly.

"Damn," Logan mumbled shaking his head with a stricken expression on his face, "I don't know what to say..."

A haunted look darkened Ororo's beautiful face.

"What happened to my parents when I was a child has been the source of many of my recurring night mare for quite some years now. Sometimes I wish that my mother never hid me, so I didn't have to watch as she was ruthlessly raped and murdered. I wish that the last memory I had of my parents had not been the sight of my father being broken and beaten before laid next to my mother's lifeless body and burned to ashes. There are so many things that I regret about that night. Even though I will be disgracing my Goddess by saying this, I really regret not being taken to the after world along with my parents that fateful day. I regret that I survived. I regret that I did not try to protect my parents. Instead I stood by and did nothing while they were tortured, humiliated and killed," she said her voice trembling with anger and bitterness.

Logan was stunned speechless as he listened to the raw emotions pouring from her heart. He could see that beneath the hurt and the anger, the one emotion that was being projected the most internally and externally was guilt. Suddenly a soft sob escaped her trembling full lips and instinctively he reached out and gently pulled her into his arms comforting her in the same way he would Jubilee. Ororo responded by burying her face into his chest and clinging to him, a sign of trust and dependence on her part. The sign caused a light blush to flood through his cheeks as he realized that he was becoming more and more affectionate with this mysterious woman and she was slowly gaining way through his steely emotional barriers.

"You were just a child," Logan tried, "What happened was not your fault."

Ororo shook her head stubbornly as she pulled away from him slightly.

"Yes it was! I was a coward! I did not do anything to try to help my parents," she snapped tearfully.

"You weren't a coward, Ro! You were just a kid. A scared and traumatized kid. What happened that day was not your fault. Your mother hid you to keep you from sufferin' the same fate that she knew those bastards would have given you if they had known you were there that day," he growled aggressively.

For a long moment, neither one of them spoke. Logan had thought he had lost alot when Mariko died, but hearing Ororo's abrupt loss of her two parents as a child to a band of killers made him feel a strange sense of overwhelming sadness. While Ororo had the only family she had ever known brutally ripped away, at least God had seen fit that Logan could at least love and take care of Jubilee who, like him, had no one left in the world to call family. He could see that she truly lost in the storm of anger, hate and grief that was swirling around deep down inside of her. In a way she reminded him alot of himself when he had had been dealing with the reality of losing the only woman he had ever loved. For so many months after Mariko's funeral, he had been so angry and filled with intense pain that he hadn't seen away until it took him looking in the mirror one day and realizing that he hadn't entire lost his life. He had been fortunate to still have the love of one very strong and courageous little girl that he loved more then anything in the world.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Logan's large hand gently cover her small ones that were trembling in her lap. Swallowing back tears of grief, she forced herself to meet his piercing gaze and the compassion and t he sorrow that she saw reflecting from his own eyes nearly left her speechless. She didn't think that a man of his hardness and ice cold walls would show any kind warmth or tenderness that she saw shinning in his dark eyes in that moment, but he was proving her wrong.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. No child should have to lose thier parents in such a violent way and at such a young age, much less have the burden of thier deaths on their shoulders," he said quietly.

"You are right. Once I catch up to the people responsible, I will make sure that no other child will have to suffer what I had to suffer through," she vowed quietly.

"I may be speakin' out of turn, but I want you to know that I think that it is a very dangerous to go chasin' after some ruthless outlaws all by yourself," he said evenly as he rose from his chair and turned his back to her as he stared out over the tall hill overlooking a steep and dark valley below filled with plants, trees and wild life.

Ororo rose from her chair as well clenching her fist anxiously as she felt the vibe in the atmosphere shift greatly between them. He was angry with her. She could tell as much by the tension she saw in his stance and the unpleasantness she heard in his tone of voice. Ororo swallowed deeply as she slowly walked closer to him. Her breathing grew even more shallow and short when Logan abruptly turned around and faced her with a stern look on his face. For the second time since knowing her. he found himself again startled by Ororo's uncanny sense to get close to him without sensing her presence. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus on the fire that was roaring several feet away from him to distract him from the desire to take the brooding woman into his arms, kissing her until she was panting for mercy.

"What would you suggest I do? There is not any other way to see that those bastards are going to be bought to justice unless I am the one to deliver them myself," she said firmly.

"I think that you should leave in the hands of the Rangers," he started.

Ororo laughed bitterly cutting Logan off in mid sentence.

"You think that some Rangers are going to take down a group of dangerous white man because of the word of some worthless Negro woman?" she asked incredously.

Logan growled softly. There was a lot of different things that he thought Ororo to be and worthless was definitely not one of those things.

"Listen to me, Ororo. You are not just some worthless Negro woman. Your life is worth much more then chasing down a murderous gang where it's likely that you will die," he argued vehemently.

"If it takes me dying, I do not mind if I get to take those evil monsters to hell with me. I do not care what the outcome is just as long as I honor my vow to my parents," she growled stubbornly.

"The way you are talkin darlin', it seems like you aren't too keen on having a a future," he said frowning, "It's like you don't even want to come back from your quest of vengeance."

"It would be very foolish of me to think there would be a chance of such a thing to happen," she asked evenly.

Logan stopped prodding the fire with the metal iron and frowned. He didn't like the sound of her riding into such a peril fate alone with such a grave outlook on the outcome. He understood the need for vengeance more then anyone, but it was different between him and Ororo. He was a man who was expected to do such things, while she, a mere woman, wasn't. He could picture Ororo being happy settling down with an honest hard working man on a nice piece of land building a family and a happy life. He thought it was damn shame that she might not to live that kind of existence because she was fueled with the obsession of taking her parent's killers to a their fated graves. Ororo saw the saddened look in Logan's dark eyes and immediately stiffened as she pulled her hands out from beneath his. She recognized the look in his eyes and it was all too familiar. He was feeling sorry for her.

"I do not wish for you to pity me or my circumstance, but just understand that I am a woman driven not only by conviction, but a true desire to right something that was so horribly wrong. This is my destiny. I have nothing to look forward to until I have avenged the death of my mother and my father. They were good people and I will not let their deaths be in vain," she pleaded with him desperate that he understood her position on the matter.

"Then let me accompany you to help find the men responsible," he said abruptly.

Ororo eyes widened as she took a couple of steps back, surprised.

"What?" she asked sounding breathless.

"I give you my word that I will help you find the men responsible for your parent's death. All you have to do is give me one more night so that I can arrange things to be taken care of in my absence. Can you do that?" he asked gently.

Ororo shook her head stubbornly before glaring at him pointedly.

"This is not your war. It is mine. One I intend to see through on my own," she said passionately.

"If that's true then how come Anna is ridin' along by your side?" he asked bluntly.

Ororo felt a slight pain tear through her heart at the thought of her best friend, Anna. Even though they were pretty furious with one another and weren't currently speaking, Ororo could easily admit to herself that she missed the company of the foul mouth brunette. While she knew that Anna had said some pretty scarring things towards her, Ororo felt that it had been spoken out of anger and reconsidered her decision to give Anna the silent treatment. After all, Anna had been though alot of intense things together. One disagreement couldn't severe such a iron clad bond, could it? Before she could convince herself to seek the other woman out to apologize, another nagging voice entered into her head. As much as she loved Anna, she couldn't possibly seek her out so that they could ride after her parent's killers side by side. This journey ended in a very cold place called death and Ororo did not wish for Anna to end her life for a cause that wasn't even her own. Fixing her lips firmly she stared up at Logan intensely.

"She is not accompanying me on the rest of my journey. I have decided that it is in her best interest to stay back here it," she said curtly.

"If she won't be ridin' with you, then at least let me come along. That way we both will be getting what we want," he said softly.

Ororo stared up at him with her lips pulled into a nervous grimace.

"What is it exactly that you want, Sheriff Logan?" she asked quietly.

"I want you to come out of all of this alive. I don't want to see you end up dead, or worse," he said bluntly.

Ororo stared at him stunned. Everything she thought she had known about Logan was being erased and replaced with a sense of confusion and curiosity. Why would this man, who had known her for less then a week's time span, offer to join her on such a dangerous journey? Was it because he felt the need to help her due to his own personal tragedy with his deceased wife, or was it something more? He had lost his wife and had his heart cruelly snatched out of his chest. She couldn't imagined how it felt to lose someone who you envisioned living out the remainder of your life with. When first meeting him she had thought he was pleasant enough, but she had sensed that he was a bit withdrawn and surly. Never would she had thought he would be the type to express this kind of warm compassion towards another person. She was feeling a warm and tingling feeling fall over her when a sudden reminder hit her like a bucket of icy cold water to her face.

The last man she had been interested in and had given her heart to had been this exact same way except Forge's warm and dashing smile held more deception and betrayal behind it then she could have ever imagined. When she had first met him, he had been she was swayed and led astray by her emotions once in her life when it came to giving her heart to a man. She was not planning on making that same mistake ever again.

"Why do you care so much? We were strangers two days ago and now even though we barely know each other you want to go with me on a dangerous journey?" she demanded suspiciously.

Logan stared at her kindly.

"We are not as different as you might think," he said huskily as he reached up and gently brushed a stray tear away from the corner of Ororo's eyes.

The white haired woman blushed smiling shyly as his face slowly inched towards hers. Suddenly she felt her breath catch in her throat as she realized what he was preparing to do. Her stomach turned into her knots and she lowered her face to the floor completely at a loss of how she should react. As her hand slowly rose to her chest, she could feel her heartbeat thundering furiously beneath her fingertips and she felt a rush of blood go to her head. He spoke her name softly, but she refused to acknowledge him. She was afraid that if he had the chance to look into her eyes that he would see the naked emotions that were raging relentlessly inside of her. The previous night she had been wanting Remy to kiss her and now she as wanting to fill the softness of Logan's lip in the Cajun's place. Ororo felt She felt a sense of shame wash over her as she realized that bother feelings and thoughts went against everything she believed and was taught to be proper. Ororo knew she should have her eyes and heart settled on one man, but she was finding herself torn.

Seeing the doubt and uneasiness flashing across her azure colored eyes, Logan could tell that her uncertainty was growing steadily and that any chance of romance happening between was quickly decreasing at the similar place. Despite not wanting to push, he knew that he couldn't just let a moment to kiss her just pass him by. He gritted his teeth as he swiftly reached down and captured her chin gently between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look up at him. Her full pink lips were parted from surprise with the personal way he was handling her, and he knew that he had to make his move before she had the chance to speak. In those final crucial moments, he decided to take the ultimate risk. Not bothering to ask her permission, he leaned forward and engaged her in a mind blowing kiss that left Ororo wide eyed and speechless. He captured her bottom lip gently between his two teeth sucking at it softly before massaging her lips with his hungrily. Ororo released a soft moan of excitement as she felt her head spinning from the sudden physical contact with the Sherriff. The moment his lips connected with hers, Ororo felt like a jolt of electricity had been released throughout her entire body. Slowly and tenderly, he reached up and released her bonnet so that he could tangle his thick fingers into her luscious hair, He smiled inwardly as he realized that it was as soft and silky as he had imagined it to be. Seconds later Ororo's eyelids fluttered closed and soon she found her self being swept away in the sizzling chemistry that had taken over the moment and was threatening to set the atmosphere around them on fire. As his gentle wet tongue stroked hers gently, she felt herself giving into the urges and impulses flooding through her relentlessly. When they finally pulled apart, Ororo was left speechless and short of breath. Her dark cheeks were burning red and her aquatic blue eyes were filled with surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been kissed so savagely, yet tender.

"I..." she trailed off feeling completely at a loss of words.

"Ro, it's ok. You don't have to say anything, darlin. I know that kissing you may have not been the most brightest thing to do seein' how you are leavin' town tomorrow morning and how we are at dead lock on you actually goin' after these cut throat bastards, but it just felt...," he trailed off helplessly.

"Right?" Ororo offered smiling knowingly.

He smiled at her warmly.

"Exactly," he said softly as he took her glass refilling it with wine, while never breaking their intense eye contact.

Ororo blushed feeling charmed. Something was definitely happening. Even though she felt utterly foolish for being a stammering fool seconds earlier, the way he was smiling at her warmly was slowly making her feel at ease. She knew that Logan wasn't a man of many words, but his actions spoke louder then any words that he could ever utter. For some reason he seemed to actually care about her and not only was attracted to her, but wanted to protect her. The thought of his muscular body possessively pressed against hers in the cold night to keep warm while in pursuit of the bandits made her cheeks grow a shade of red that she wasn't accustomed to wearing. While she didn't exactly rebuke the idea of having him accompany on her mission, she was reluctant knowing that all the reasons she wanted him along for the ride were selfish at most.

"I could not possibly ask you to come with me," she started in a remorseful whisper, but Logan interrupted her softly.

Once again, he took her small hand in his large ones, before starring her straight in the eye. He could see that she was anxious and unnerved by his offer, and truth be told, he was as well. The kiss that he had shared with her seconds earlier caused things and feelings to stir inside of him that had been dead for many years. However while all his feelings towards her was a huge blur, one thing was perfectly clear. He couldn't in good conscience let her go out and chase murderous bandits alone. One good woman in his life had died by the hands of a ruthless criminal, and he was determined not to let history repeat itself.

"You aren't askin, darlin. I'm telling you that this is something I have my mind set on doing, and nothin' you can say is gonna change that . Besides, no disrespect, but I think your chances of findin' these low lives would be greater if you had a law man by your side. That way you won't have to face gettin yourself hung if you happen to be caught," he said seriously.

Ororo started to protest, but realized that Logan had a valid and reasonable point. Having a law man by her side could benefit her more then it could harm her in t he long run. Dealing with the sexual tension that had rose between them was definitely going to be difficult, but Ororo was determined to keep her focus on her life long mission to avoid being distracted by her undeniable lust for Logan. As he smiled down at her tenderly, for the first time in a long time, Ororo felt a glimmer of hope course through her as she realized that after she carried out her vengeance against the outlaws she had spent hunting ever since her child hood there might be a possibility of having a life free from blood debts and hatred.

"So does that mean you are surrendering?" he asked huskily as brushed her cheek with his lips causing Ororo to shiver delightfully as a soft pleasant sigh escaped her throat.

She knew that his question held a double meaning and she had been willing to surrender a long time ago. She knew that having the handsome and reserved Sheriff come along on her journey could complicate things especially due to the mounting physical attraction growing between them, but she had made her decision and she was going to accept his offer to come along with her.

Ororo was about to give him her answer when the sound of gun fire went off.


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Due to the fact that I have a break before I start my summer semester, I can update my almost abandoned fics. The next chapter should be post by no later then Wednesday. Once again, I am dreadfully sorry about the long delay. I would like to thank all the people who are still reading this story for having immense amounts of patients. Please Review.**

Anna stumbled out of the saloon gasping softly as she nearly tripped over a piece of lone tumbleweed lingering trapped at the bottom of the rickety wooden stairs. Pausing to catch her balance, she burped nosily as she reached up to brush away the white strand of hair that had fallen over her right eye. Despite nearly falling on her face in the middle of the dark street, her deep green emerald eyes were still glossed over with lust from the wild and rather in vigorous physical activities she had participated in with Remy an hour earlier. The time Anna had spent with the charming saloon owner had been truly extraordinary to the say the least. She blushed as she closed her eyes briefly still feeling the lingering touches of his warm lips and strong firm hands raking across intimate parts of her body. Her flesh still burned with intense desire as she could recall crying out his name loudly as her body withered helplessly beneath his taunt and muscular frame pressed hard against hers.

Shaking her head in a mixture of amusement and sadness, Anna couldn't believe that she had ever allowed herself to think that Remy had ever truly been interested in Ororo; especially after the passionate and eager way that he had made love to her. Despite her feelings of satisfaction of finally getting her conquest, something deep down was bothering her. After it had all been done and over with, Remy had mumbled something incoherent before getting out of bed and rushing out of the room claiming that he was going to go for a ride to clear his head. It had somewhat disappointed Anna that he had parted ways with her without so much of a brief kiss or a verbal goodbye. However, before the cajun had bolted rather abruptly, he had placed a dime on the nightstand, out of habit she had assumed, before disappearing. She had caught a glimpse of something on his face that she could have sworn had been regret, but she knew that she was just reading too much into it.

Anna hadn't wanted to leave the comfort of her newly found lover's bed, but her conscience had been nagging her to seek out Ororo and make things right with her. She hated being at odds with one of the only people she could truly call a friend a confident in the world. Even though she desperatly wanted to make amends, Anna had the sinking feeling that the white haired black woman wasn't going to be anymore forgiving then she had been after they had both walked away from the heated confrontation. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for knocking boots with Remy when her main priority should have been trying to repair her friendship with Ororo, but she was determined one way or another to make some kind of peace between her and the other woman.

The brunette was preparing to head up the steps leading to the slightly opened door of the hotel building, when she heard the sounds of multiple gun shots ring through the air. Reacting quickly she pulled the colt .45 she had in the back of her trousers and hid behind the horses water trout for cover. Moments later, the sound of horses thudding across the dirt sand road became louder until the gang of men were all hovering in the street several feet from her. Once the dust had settled in the night's warm air second later, Anna was able to get a full view of these mysterious late night visitors that had arrived in the previously quiet town of Serenity. As she peered closer at the gang for further observation, she could tell most of the men were more then a little drunk and from their malicious tones in their voices, they were looking to stir up some mischief.

_I smell trouble on the horizon..._Anna thought to herself fearfully as she did her best to keep out of the eyesight of the gang.

"It looks like the little town of Serenity is fast asleep, Raven. Should we give them a wake up call?" the man at the lead of the pack asked with a dangerous grin.

He had a huge mass of long tangled blond hair hanging down from beneath a tattered black cowboy hat and the maliciousness that she heard in his voice made her skin crawl and she bit down on her bottom lips softly as she felt a nervous shiver run down her spine. The one he had addressed as Raven, unmounted her horse and pulled off her hat revealing a head full of long and thick black luscious hair. From where Anna was sitting, she couldn't see the woman's face very well, but she could tell by the two pistols on the holsters on her hip that the woman wasn't someone to take lightly.

"We have our orders, Creed. We are to find Lebeau and bring him back in one piece. Nothing more, nothing less," she said with an icy edge in her voice.

"You ain't no fun, you know that?" Victor smirked before un straddling the black stallion he had been perched on before heading towards the saloon.

Anna felt all the blood drain from her face as the group of outlaws started to move closer towards the spot where she was hiding. As they crept closer, she began to get a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Who were these people after and what did they want with the man they called Lebeau and more importantly, what would they do if they found her hiding? Before she could ponder over the st situation any further the doors to the saloon flew open and Alex emerged from the bar with several men from town and call girls peeking after him with morbid curiosity plastered across their faces.

"Well, what do you know? The town's own personal lawman has come out to personally extend a greeting to us. How kind," Creed grinned wickedly as he cleared his throat loudly before spitting a wad of something discolored and gross in the sand inches away from Alex's Summer's brown snake skin boots.

Alex frowned tensing up slightly as he stared in disgust at the wad of nasty spit lying inches from his feet.

"I suggest boys leave the way you came if you don't care to spend the night in our town's jail," he warned with a hard edge in his voice as he stared down the gang of outlaws with no signs of fear on his young handsome face.

Starring at Alex wide eyed, Anna shuddered as she realized that the young naive deputy sheriff had just placed himself in a very dangerous situation. If these outlaws were as ruthless as they appeared, she knew that Alex Summers didn't stand a chance, especially given the obvious fact that he didn't officially have anyone to watch his back. Anna knew that Alex's only hope was if somehow Logan had heard the disturbance wherever he was and was on his way at that very moment to investigate and provide Alex some aide.

Raven smiled darkly in Alex's direction as she placed her hand on her hip and stared at him almost wantonly.

"I must say sir," she drawled sarcastically, "that is no way to extend a warm welcome to a couple of visitors new to your town. We are simply here to see our old friend, Lebeau. We don't want any trouble."

Alex stared at her suspiciously.

"Funny, because there is no one by the name of Lebeau residing or visiting Serenity. I think you folks have the wrong town," he said gruffly.

Raven opened her mouth to reply when Creed cut her off abruptly with the sound of him sucking his teeth impatiently.

"No, the law man is right, Raven. The runt's too clever to hang on to his old man's name while he's out here on the run. The name Remy might ring some bells," Victor drawled grinning darkly.

Hearing Remy's name come from the mouth of the outlaws practically made Anna swoon feeling light headed. Suddenly Emma's words was starting to have a ring of truth to them. The thought of Remy being somebody that he truly who he claimed to be and in be a dangerous man made Anna's stomach churn violently. Suddenly she didn't feel so good about having Remy as her latest conquest. She had thought she known the smooth talking cajun to a certain point where she had started to trust and fall for him, but now she was glad that certain things were coming to light to show her differently.

"I heard of Remy but for the life of me I can't recall him mentioning expecting the arrival of any friends, which leads me to my one and only question. What is it that you want with him?" Alex asked evenly starring directly at the tall outlaw with dirty blonde hair and dark tinted sable eyes that were cold as ice.

Victor Creed's upper lip turned into a nasty snarl. He wasn't a man accustomed to having to explain himself to anyone, but seeing how he had the misfortune of running into the law, he knew that he had to swallow his temper and be civil if he hoped to carry out Jean-Luc's order without any further delay. Usually he wouldn't have wasted this much time talking and would have slapped a few people around to get what he wanted, but he knew that this was no typical situation and losing his head could risk alerting Remy of their presence and intent and might cause Jean-Luc's only child to flee across the country once more. That was definitely a risk that Victor wasn't willing to take, so he reluctantly pushed aside the temptation to become violent and decide to attempt to reason with the deputy sheriff.

"Remy's prescence is requested by someone very important back in New Orleans, and I'm afraid we ain't going to be able to leave here without him," Victor said grunting with an dark expression on his face as moved closer to the deputy sheriff, "Bosses orders."

Alex narrowed his eyes evenly, refusing to be intimidated.

"Listen, If you ain't a Ranger, you have no business here of trying to take anyone. I suggest you boys, " he paused before shooting Raven a withering glance, "...and gals, climb back up on your horses and leave before there is a situation. This will be my last time askin' you folks nicely," he warned with his hand resting on his pistol grip.

Suddenly the smile that Creed had been wearing faded, and was replaced by a menacing scowl as he glowered at Alex darkly.

"Have it your way, kid. Don't say we didn't try to warn you," he growled before turning towards his gang and giving them a silent yet noticeable nod.

Hearing the immediate threat in the other man's voice, Alex quickly tried to unholster his gun, but it was too late. Before he knew what was happening, the man lunged forward kneeing him in the gut before slamming his fist violently into the left side of Alex's face causing him to crumple to the ground in pain.

While the young sheriff was punched, kicked and beaten by the outlaw gang, no one emerged from the crowd of patrons who had gathered outside of the saloon to provide Alex aide. Kitty Pryde cried out frantically for someone to do something, but all the townsmen stood paralyzed with fear watching with terror. As Anna watched the attack from the shadows, she felt tears of horror well up in her eyes. She knew that she have tried at least to help the deputy but just like the other bystanders, she too was paralyzed with fear, and unable to move. She knew that if she made her presence known, they would probably attack her or worse. Besides she knew that they out numbered her greatly and she wouldn't stand a snow ball's chance in hell. Just when it started to seem that the beating would never end, something surprising happened. Raven, the woman, stepped in.

"That's enough, Victor. We did not come here so that you can display your pathetic savageness. We came here for Remy," Raven snapped angrily as she placed herself between Victor and the half conscious deputy Sheriff lying at their feet.

Victor gave her a piercing glare that would have intimidated most men in their crew, but Raven stared back at him unwavering and fearless. It was a well known fact throughout the camp that Victor was notorious for physically assaulting anyone who defied him openly, but he had never crossed Raven. It was rumored that because Raven served as an on again off again lover to Jean-Luc, the widely feared kingpin had warned Creed to never place a finger on Raven, but nothing was truly known for sure except that Victor never hurt Raven, and she never backed down from him.

"I'll say when it's enough, Raven, so move," he growled dangerously.

"Move me," she hissed defiantly silently daring him to challenge her.

Both members of the town and members of the outlaw gang stared scared speechless as Raven and Victor stared one another down. It seemed that at any moment, the tension between the two would come to an explosive head, and they would come to blows, but the only person who didn't seem at least a bit concerned about the confrontation was Raven. Despite Creed's intimidating bulky figure, she knew that if it ever came down to it, she had what it took to hold her own with the barbaric gang leader.

Before Victor could decide whether or not it would be worth it to fling Raven aside and continue the beating, the sound of two horses galloping drew the attention of the gang and as the two figures drew closer, the town folks breathed a collective sigh of relief when they recognized one of the figures as being Sheriff Logan. As Anna squinted her eyes curiously to see who the sheriff's mysterious companion was, her jaws dropped open slightly as Logan drew closer to the gang and Anna could see that it was Ororo that was by his side. Before the brunette could ponder why Ororo was with the sheriif at such an late hour when she should have been in bed at the hotel, the horses came to a halt several feet away from her. Anna noticed that Ororo was wearing a bonnet which was shocking because she was usually defiant when it came to wearing such feminine things that was outside of her comfort zone.

Logan and Ororo both jumped off there horses and raced over to where Alex was laying face down in the road dirt not moving.

"If the lot of ya don't want a bullet in your skull, I would suggest you step away from the kid," Logan commanded angrily as he withdrew his weapon sharply before aiming it at the group of outlaws fearlessly.

The men glowered at Logan defiantly, but began to back away slowly when Logan failed to lower the rifle.

"Goddess, Alex!" Ororo cried out in dismay as she jumped off of her horse and rushed over to where Alex was lying in the dirt barely conscious, "Someone go fetch Hank McCoy from his clinic. Alex is badly hurt!"

As she cradled the young man in her arms, she felt all the blood drain from her face as she saw the condition. There was a nasty black and purple bruise forming over both of his eyes, his bottom lip was split at the corner, and blood was trickling from his nose. Her hand flew to her mouth as she quickly tried to stifle a sob. She was overwhelmed by the horror and the intense emotions she felt at seeing Alex in such a broken state.

"Do not worry, Alexander. We will have you fixed up in no time. I promise," Ororo whispered to him tearfully as she used an hankerchief she had stashed in her bosom to wipe some of the blood and dirt off Alex's bruised face.

A low whistle, carrying an malicious intent, caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Hey, why don't you forget about that scrawny runt and come wrap those tender arms of yours around this waist here?" he drawled suggestively with an lewd gleam shining on the surface of his eyes.

A loud roar of laughter rose from the bunch of outlaws causing Ororo to flush angrily.

Forcing herself to swallow back her mounting fury, she reluctantly tore her concern gaze away from Alex's motionless form and glared at the man who had dared to speak to her in such a disgusting and disrespectful manner.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked tightly.

"Pretty nigger girl like yourself shouldn't be on her knees in the filthy dirty," he chuckled darkly winking at her causing a bitter taste to fill her mouth, "Or maybe you should."

"Watch your mouth, bub," Logan warned dangerously gripping his gun tighter.

"I mean no offense, sir," he said sarcastically, "I didn't know that she was your bitch."

As Creed's men continue to laugh amused at their leaders vulgar insult, Ororo felt her face darkened with anger and humiliation. Logan moved to take a threatening step towards Creed, but Ororo stopped him abruptly.

"I can take care of myself," she told him curtly before turning her attention back towards the outlaw with her blue eyes flashing with contempt, "Go to hell."

Victor laughed loudly. Despite not liking to be disrespected by a woman, a colored woman at that, he found her defiance and her open hatred towards him amusing and highly entertaining.

"Looks like we have a spit fire here. Apparently Serenity let their niggers get uppity to whoever they want," he grinned coldly before pulling out his fire arm and aiming at her chest, "Where I'm from...we kill wenches like you who don't know their place."

Ororo felt her heart jump in her throat as she looked down the barrel of the gun, but she didn't flinch. Instead, she slowly drew her gaze away from the weapon and stared her antagonizer straight in the eye. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling come over her as if she had seen this man somewhere before. It was almost as if she had ran into him in another life. The feeling was so strange that it left her feeling dazed and slightly confused. There was just something about his voice and his towering figure seemed so familiar, almost as he was from a distant dream or nightmare. Before she had any more time to ponder on the thought, Creed lowered his gun before speaking again.

"Not only are y' a wildcat, y' a brave wildcat and I really like them kind," he smirked amused before holstering his weapon, "How about you come with me and my men here and let us tame ya? We could use a little morale in the camp."

Ororo stared at him defiantly feeling utterly disgusted at the lewd gleam reflecting in his sable tinted eyes. She had dealt with Creed's type before and despite his intimidating demeanor, she wasn't frightened in the least bit. Holding her head high, she narrowed her eyes and a slow smirk spread across her lips.

"My apologies, but I do not dine in the company of swine," she said hotly.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, nigger," one of Creed's men snarled stepping forward and grabbing Ororo by the arm and yanking her off the ground, away from Alex's side, to her feet. She released a startled cry as she stared at the man roughly gripping her wrist defiantly.

"What do you think that you are doing? Release me, you brute!" she snapped wrenching away from him. Infuriated Ororo rose her hand and slapped the man across the face so hard that the force sent him stumbling back a couple of feet away from her.

The sudden jerky and abrupt movement caused her white bonnet to go flying off of her head and her snow white hair to tumble down her shoulders. There was a loud stunned gasp among the men and they all began to stumble back away from her almost as if they had just seen a ghost, however, none were more shocked then Raven and Victor who stared down at Ororo with their mouths open slightly. They couldn't believe thier eyes. Victor had never been a firm believer in the super natural, but he would be damned if he didn't swear that the woman he was starring at was the very resurrection of the woman he had a run in with years ago. Everything from her bright blue piercing eyes to her long wild white mane resembled the woman he had raped and brutalized years ago. He wasn't a man that scared easily, but for the first time in a very long time he felt the touch of fear. If he didn't know any better he would swear that the past had come back to haunt him.

The tense silence was broken by the sound of Logan cocking back his revolver with a dark glint in his eyes. When he had seen the man grab Ororo roughly he felt an familiar sense of protectiveness wash over him and he knew that he wouldn't hesitate for a second to pull the trigger if anyone on of the men tried to harm a single hair on Ororo's head.

"If you want to leave this town alive, I would suggest you boys get a move on it. I have a doc who would be more then happy to sign a couple of death certificate," Logan said coldly.

Victor merely smirked in response before turning to face his crew.

"Well boys, it would appear that Remy ain't here, which is too bad. It would seem we will have to continue our search else where," he announced tipping his hat towards the Sheriff and walking back towards his horse.

Raven stared at her Creed startled before storming over to him.

"Have you gone completely mad? If we return to Jean-Luc without Remy, he will have your head and mine," Raven hissed frantically.

Victor chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, darlin. I don't have any intentions of returning to Newick without that coward. I have a pretty good idea of what it might take to get our ol friend's attention," he said smugly.

Raven's cold blue eyes narrowed at Victor suspiciously. She didn't have the slightest clue what he had forming in that pea size brain of his, but whatever it was it had better involving getting the elusive Remy Lebeau in their clutches before sunrise or else she would take matters into her own hands. Raven narrowed her eyes annoyed.

"What are you talking about? What's this big idea?" she demanded impatiently.

"In case you didn't notice, when Remy ran away, he took a secret with him. You and I both know that Jean-Luc will be most interested to know that not everyone died that day when he gave us the kill order," Victor murmured softly to Raven with a twisted smile of dark satisfaction on his lips as he fixed his gaze on something behind her.

Raven looked over her shoulder silently and felt her throat constrict as she realized that his gaze was fixed on someone rather then something, and that someone was Ororo. She got the sinking feeling in the pit of that Victor intended on not only using Ororo as bait to draw Remy out from wherever swamp rat was hiding, but he intended on making Ororo suffer the same fate as her mother.

As Victor went to lead the men out of town, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, sending a chilling smile in Ororo's direction.

"You know...it's really a shame that your ma couldn't be around to see what you become. You are a splittin' image of her," he said very quietly as he stared her straight in the eyes.

At first Creed's words didn't appear to phase Ororo. She stared at him wondering why he had mention and mother and how he could possibly know that she was a splitting image of her when suddenly a realization struck her! There was no possible way that he could have known any of that unless he was among those who had been responsible for her murder.

"Oh God," she whispered feeling weak in the knees. A wave of intense nausea washed over her and for a brief second, Ororo wasn't sure she could fight back the urge to vomit.

_"Damn it, Ettinne. What have you done this time? Why did you keep the girl a secret?" _Raven wondered stunned as she stared at the black woman who was very visibly shaken by Creed's cruel threat.

Logan looked at Ororo concerned by her extremely disturbing reaction to one of the bandit. It seemed as if she had been paralyzed by a mixture of anger and terror. He was about to ask her what was wrong when the leader, the one with a long blond mane and a sinister face spoke again.

"Untill the next time we meet," he smirked before looking over his shoulder to address his men, "Let's ride out boys."

His vicious words made all the blood drain from her face and she suddenly realized the reason why earlier she had felt that she had seen him before. He was one of the men responsible for her parent's death! For a moment she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Tears clouded her eyes and she felt a strangle sob escape her lips. As the gang of bandits began to ride out towards the border of town leading to the wilderness, Ororo began to shake with rage. She had waited years for the moment to face down her parent's killers and she would be damned if she would stand there and watch as they rode away under the cover of moonlight while she stood back and did nothing.

Whirling sharply on her heels, Ororo turned and began to make a hasty dash towards her mare with a clear intent etched deep into her beautiful face marred by anger and pure hatred.

"Wait a minute, Ororo. Where are you going?" Logan asked warily as he stepped in her path preventing her from walking away.

Ororo stared up at him tearfully.

"Those men are the ones responsible for my parent's deaths. I will not allow them to get away," she cried impatiently.

Raven cleared her throat softly grabbing both Ororo and Logan's attention.

"It would be ill advised for you to pursue the Guile of Thieves alone. They will not hesitate to put a bullet in your heart," she warned before lowering her voice darkly, "...and that's if you're lucky."

"If it is my time to die, then I am prepared to stand on death's doorway. However I am even more prepared to take a few if not all of you heartless bastards with me," Ororo said with a dangerous glint shining on the surface of her eyes.

Raven could see the anguish and the hatred in the woman's piercing blue eyes, and the usually cold hearted woman felt a pang of sympathy touch her heart. She could understand Ororo's mental and emotional rage and in a way she admire the courage the other woman had to seek revenge on the ruthless men who had slain her parents. Even though Raven wasn't naive enough to think that Ororo wouldn't associate her with the killings, the truth of the matter was that Raven had absolutely nothing to do with her parents been brutally killed.

"Remy is the one that we seek. I would advise that you do not follow us, or you will get killed," she said hastily before snapping the reigns of her horse and riding off in the darkness where the rest of her crew had disappeared into.

Ororo could barely contain her rage as stared after Raven's retreating figure as she seethed silently.

_If that woman thinks that I am just going to stand by and watch my parents killers disappear into thin air, then she is wrong. Dead wrong!_

As she stormed towards her mare, Logan quickly rushed after her.

"Ro, wait," Logan started cautiously standing in between Ororo and Windrider. He had seen the look of revenge and determination in his eyes and he was worried for her.

"I must go. I cannot let to much time past between me and that band of killers or I will never catch up to them, and I absolutely refuse to let that happen," she said firmly.

"It's too dangerous, Ororo," he tried, "You heard that woman. If you try to go after them, they won't hesitate to kill you. Besides, it ain't you they want. It's cajun and the next time I see swamp rat I'm going to demand an explanation. Apparently Lebeau isn't everything he says he is."

Ororo shook her head impatiently feeling a mounting weight of frustration creeping up inside of her.

"There is no time, Logan! I must act now. I cannot wait! If those were the same men responsible for Mariko's death would you want me standing in your way?" Ororo demanded harshly.

Her words struck a chord with him because he knew that she was right. If those had been the men responsible for Mariko's death, he wouldn't have hesitated to put a bullet in them. He felt like a hypocrite telling her not to pursue those men, but he was only trying to protect her. It would be practically a suicide mission if she went after the outlaws alone. He didn't want to see her suffer a similar fate that his wife had. He opened his mouth to explain this to her when the words died on his lips as he stared down at her tear streaked beautiful face filled with unadulterated rage. He realized no matter how hard he tried to convince her not to go, there was a look in her eyes said that she was going to go and there was nothing going to stop her.

Anna watched the exchange between the sheriff and her friend wide eyed. The way Logan was starring at her, despite the fact that he had an frustrated expression on tenderly seemed as if he cared about Ororo and that stunned her. The entire time Anna had thought Ororo had her eyes on Remy when in fact it was the lone ranger that had obviously had her friend's affections. The thought was so bizarre that Anna almost laughed out loud, but she quickly stopped herself not wanting to be inappropriate. Especially when the situation her best friend was facing was grave.

Logan opened his mouth to continue to protest when Ororo stopped him with a pleading look in her eyes as she knelt next to the beaten deputy sheriff.

"I think you should get Alex to Hank for some doctoring. He is in very terrible shape," she said quietly.

Logan nodded solemnly in agreement. He walked over to where Alex's still form was lying unmoving and he picked him up gingerly putting him on his right shoulder before turning back to face Ororo once more.

"Once I get Hank and let Scott know what happens, I'll be back. When I return, I'll go with you to hunt those men down. Will you be here waiting for me?" he asked seriously.

She forced a smile. There was no chance in hell that she was going to wait for him to get back so that she could pursue the gang, but she knew if she didn't pretend to agree, there was no way he would leave.

"Of course I will," she lied quickly.

Logan stared at her intently and for a moment Ororo was starting to think that he was doubting her, but she breathed a sigh of relief when he turned on his heels and began to head towards Hanks' doctor office. Once he was out of sight, Ororo continued her strides towards her horse with determination and rage etched in her dark lovely face.

Seeing that Ororo had every intention of leaving town, Anna quickly rushed out of hiding and grabbed her friend gently but firmly.

"What exactly is it that you think you are doin', sugah?" she asked worried.

"Do not touch me," Ororo snapped at her hotly, trying to snatch away from her grip, but Anna held onto her firmly.

The hostility that Anna saw flashing in her deep blue eyes cut her deeply, but she knew that she bought it on herself. If she could go back and take back what she said she would in a heart beat, but she couldn't. All she could hope for was for Ororo to listen to her voice of reason and not pursue the outlaws out into the dark wilderness.

"Listen to me, darlin. You told Logan that you would wait for him, and I know that you don't care what Ah think but, Ah honestly think you should wait. Those outlaws are very dangerous. If you go after them alone, you will be killed," Anna growled softly in her ear.

"I do not care," Ororo snapped snatching away from her, "You accuse me of not caring to pursue the monsters who slayed my parents in cold blood just to get close to some saloon owner. That is unforgivable, and I will not have anyone stand in my way. Not you, not Logan...NO ONE!"

Anna felt the sting of her words hit her like a slap in the face, but she forced herself to ignore it. She rather Ororo verbally assault her all night then for her to go out in the wilderness to get herself killed.

"Listen, sugah, Ah know what ah said was horrible, but Ah am still your friend, and Logan cares about you. Let us come with you," she tried.

Ororo shook her head before turning her back on the brunette. While she had once wanted Anna to ride by her side when she chased down the bandits, she didn't want that anymore. In that moment she felt that she didn't need Anna, she didn't need Logan, she didn't need anyones help.

"I do not need any assistance. I will find those men on my own I will make them pay for what they did to me! I will make them pay for ripping my parents away from me and if you tried to come after me, as the Goddess as my witness you will come to severly regret it," she promised hotly.

Before Anna could protest any further Ororo brushed past him and hopped on Wind Rider before riding off in the direction the outlaws had disappeared in.


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Sorry for the long ass delay lol.**

**Chapter**

The sound of Alex Summer's intense cries of pain caused Logan's head to jerk up abruptly as he stared in the direction where the deputy sheriff was being taken care of by Doctor Hank McCoy. The moment that he had bought the injured kid into the clinic, Hank had immediately sat to work by bringing the beaten deputy back to consciousness. From that moment on, the poor kid had been beside himself with pain as his cries grew worse. Listening to his excruciating screams made Logan felt his hand's clench into tight fists as he became increasingly angry with each passing moment. When he caught up with the no good sons of bitches that did this to Alex, then he would make sure they paid for what they had done to him.

As he waited quietly in the patient area of the clinic, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt that he hadn't been there to back up Alex when the attack had happened. Instead he had been with Ororo feeling things and saying things that he hadn't said or felt in years. The thought of the beautiful woman made Logan shift on the bench he was sitting on anxiously. Something had happened between them that night. She had opened up to him in a way that revealed to him a whole new vulnerable part of her. A part that he was determined to protect. The pain he had seen reflected in her aquatic blue eyes filled with tears had reminded him of the pain he had felt with Mariko was killed. Although he knew from personal experience that their kind of pain would never go away, he was determined to help her through it.

Suddenly the screaming stopped abruptly, and seconds later Hank emerged from the upstairs room with blood on his white shirt, and a grim look on his face. Taking off his spectacles he washed his bloodied hands in the sink. Logan had the unsettling feeling that the news that the good doctor was about to provide would not be favorable. From everything that he had heard, he knew that Alex may had been in worst shape then he had originally thought.

"Is he going to make it, doc?" Logan asked his voice gruff with concern.

The doctor sighed heavily before facing him looking worried.

"We should thank our lucky stars and garters that he is alive. I sedated him so he should be out for the time needed for me to stitch him up. The beating he suffered was nothing short of savage. In time with the proper intensive care he should make a full recovery," Hank informed Logan after examine Alex who still remained unconscious.

The sheriff sighed heavily. It was hard to believe that less then an hour ago he had been enjoying one of the best nights of his life before all hell had broken lose. Thinking of Ororo once again, he felt his frown deepened as he thought about her emotional reaction to the presence of the men who had attacked Alex. She had claimed that at least one of the men had been responsible for the murder of her parents. What was even more puzzling was the reason the bandits were in Serenity in the first place. The gang of misfits had made it crystal clear that they wanted Remy and had every intentions of dragging the Cajun's ass back to the Bayou. Logan gritted his teeth annoyed. He hated being frustrated and having to deal with so many unanswered questions.

Hank noticed the tension spread across the sheriff's face and became concerned.

"Logan, are you okay?" the doctor asked worried.

"Those men are dangerous outlaws, McCoy. When I catch up to them, I'm gonna make them pay for what they did," he growled frustrated.

Hank stared at the Sherriff stunned.

"Be reasonable, Logan. You can't possibly be thinking about leaving at a time like this," Hank started.

"What do you suggest I do, doc? Sit back and do nothing while they get away?" he asked gruffly.

Hank sighed before taking off his spectacles, setting them aside and starring at the angry sheriff seriously.

"You have a responsibility to protect the people in this town. Your place is here. Let the rangers handle the bandits. Leave it to justice to deal the fate of those men," he tried.

The only justice they deserve is lyin' six feet under," he growled angrily.

"Your anger and outrage is justified, my friend, but that kind of emotion is going to lead you down a very dark road. I just don't want to see you cross a line that you can never come back from. Once you cross that line you become just like they are. An eye for an eye instead of living by the law of the land. Have a little faith in justice, Logan. I would think that is why this town appointed you Sherriff," he advised sagely.

Logan listened to the doctor with a stone cold look on his face and suddenly the conversation he had with Ororo earlier came flashing back to him.

_***Flashback***_

_"What would you suggest I do? There is not any other way to see that those bastards are going to be bought to justice unless I am the one to deliver them myself," she said firmly._

_"I think that you should leave in the hands of the Rangers," he started._

_Ororo laughed bitterly cutting Logan off in mid sentence._

_"You think that some Rangers are going to take down a group of dangerous white man because of the word of some worthless Negro woman?" she asked incredously._

***Flashback Ends***

Snapping back to reality, he realized Ororo had been right and she needed him to go with her. Chasing after these murderous bandits was something that she had to do because of the vicious way they had deprived her of her childhood, and now Logan was going to make them pay for the savage beating that Alex Summers had suffered.

"I respect your advice, bub, but," he started

Hank nodded somberly.

"You have to do what you have to do. What exactly is that you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to find someone to step in my place for awhile. I need to go away soon. I also need you to make sure you send word and let Summers know about his brother," he said quietly, "He's gonna wanna be here with him.

"I will send my assistant Kurt to deliver the message. What about Remy? I think he is suitable to take your position" the doctor asked curiously.

"Remy was the reason why those bastards were here in the first place. I think that you might want to find someone else," he warned before walking out of the office.

The surly sheriff was starting to walk out of the clinic when he stopped abruptly, before turning back to face McCoy once more.

"Oh yeah, and Hank," Logan started.

The bulky doctor shook his head and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, Logan. I will explain the situation to Yukio and will help her keep an Jubilee," he assured firmly.

"Thanks, doc."

Logan smiled appreciatively shaking hands with the other man before exiting the office.

As Logan rounded the corner, he felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach as looked around the dark street and found Ororo and her mare no where in that there was the chance that she may have returned back to the hotel to gather the rest of her things before leaving, he started to head in that direction to look for her when he spotted Anna sitting on the steps of the blacksmith's shop across from the saloon. Immediately he walked over knowing that if anyone would have known where Ororo had went, she would. As he drew closer to her, he frowned as watched her put out the cigarette that she had been smoking seconds earlier, before lighting another. There was a look of sadness and worry on her pretty face that instantly concerned Logan. He didn't have to look into her eyes to know that she was a woman troubled, and he had the sinking feeling that it had nothing to do with the fact that she had just learned her charming Cajun was a wanted man. He suspected that she knew something concerning the well being of her friend, Ororo and he was determined to find out exactly what it was. As Logan stared down at the brunette he could see apprehension written all across her face.

"Where is she?" he asked curtly.

Anna looked up at him startled.

"What?" she stammered.

Logan narrowed his eyes annoyance.

"Don't play games with me, lady. Where is Ororo?" he repeated impatiently.

Anna shook her head tearfully, and her long silence was all the answer that Logan needed. Instantly he knew exactly where Ororo went and he growled a particular explicit curse. He had the feeling that she would run off without waiting for him, but he didn't think that she

was crazy enough to take after the killers in the middle of the night!

"She went after the outlaws," she said quietly.

Logan's eyes widened in horror.

"You knew that's where she was goin' and you let her go after them alone?" he demanded angrily.

Anna felt another wave of guilt crash over her. She had been silently beating herself up for not being successful in stopping Ororo from placing herself in a dangerous situation, but a small of her part was resented Logan for thinking that she was alone when it came to bearing the blame.

"Ah tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to reason," Anna cried, "This is something she needs to do and she isn't going to let anyone stand in her way."

Logan stared at her incredously.

"Do you really think that she can go through with this and not get herself killed?" he demanded.

"Don't you understand? That girl was already slowly dyin inside when I met her. If she doesn't do this, she's a dead woman walkin' anyways," she said quietly.

Logan stared at the brunette with his dark eyes glittering with anger and denial.

"I ain't gonna sit back and watch herself walk into a death trap. I am going after her. I refuse to let her get herself killed," he growled before turning to walk away.

"Wait, Ah am coming with you," she said firmly.

Logan stopped abruptly and faced her with an annoyed look on his face.

"That ain't gonna happen, lady," he said evenly.

Anna's face darkened with anger and frustration.

"You have to let me come. You need me. No one knows how Ro think any better then Ah do. Ah am your best chance of trackin' her down and stoppin' herself from getting killed. Ah believe that is what we both want to avoid happenin. Am Ah wrong?" she asked bluntly.

Logan stared at her warily. As much as he hated to admit it, Anna had a point. She had traveled with Ororo through varieties of different conditions. If he had any hope of finding her before she caught up with the gang of bandits, Anna was that best hope.

"Fine, you can come with me. If you get in my way then I won't have any qualms in leaving you behind," he warned.

Anna nodded flashing a small smile of gratitude as she race to grab her things and get her horse. She had to find her friend. Not only to keep her alive, but also to make things right. She just had to.

_"It would be ill advised of you to pursue the Guile of Thieves alone. They will not hesitate to put a bullet in your heart...and that's if you're lucky."_

Raven's warning echoed in Ororo's head as she rode hard against the wind desperate to catch up with the fleeing bandits. The sound of Windrider's hooves thundering in the dirt were loud and frantic in her ears as the excited mare carried her deep into woods leaving behind the town of Serenity. Surrounded by nothing but the darkness of the night and its silence, Ororo slowly became lost in her thoughts. She felt a strong sense of guilt when she thought about the way she had deceived Logan and had deliberately broken her word to him, but deep in her heart she had felt that he had left her no other choice. The moment that she had realized that she had come face to face with her parents killers, an unstoppable force felt like it had laid claim to her and had been driving her to intensely pursue them ever since.

No one would be allowed to get in the way of what she had to do and that included Logan.

Once Ororo felt that she was a good distance away from the town, she slowed Windrider down to a steady trought and glanced around her surroundings suspiciously. Crouching low on her mare, she carefully followed the trail that the bandits had left behind. Resting her right hand lightly on the pistol grip tucked snugly inside of her side arm holster, she swiftly made her way through the woods under the camouflage of darkness trying to listen for any sounds of the outlaws. Looking over her shoulder, she knew that even though the gang had gotten an early head start, it was possible they left someone to hang back to secure the rear and the safety of the others retreat. Her ability that to never let down her guard is one of the things the black woman reckoned had kept her alive over the years.

Looking up at the dark sky, she inhaled deeply as a cool breeze dance through the leaves hanging from the trees around her. The night was humid and moist causing the fabric of her clothes to stick to her skin. A film of sweat began to gather on her upper lip as she took Windrider by the reins and led her horse down to the creek bank to hydrate for the long ride ahead of them. Standing still she felt all of her emotions swirl around inside of her like a violent storm, and unable to control the nausea swirling around her any longer, she ran over to the nearest tree and began to retch violently. Moments later she wiped her mouth with the back of her trembling slender hand before dipping both palms of her hands in the water drinking greedily. Once her thirst was quenched, she happened to glance down and catch a glimpse of her reflection, and what she saw staring back at her in the murky waters illuminated by the moonlight disgusted her.

She had once been a woman prone to controlling her emotions and showing strength no matter how much pain she would be suffering. Now her reflection was painfully revealing that the woman she had once known and recognized was gone and its place was a little girl. A little girl who was angry, scared and uncertain. She bit her bottom lip softly as she felt tears spring to her eyes. She was so overwhelmed that all she wanted to do was find a safe place to cry, but she knew that time wouldn't afford her that luxury. The longer she sat around dealing with her emotions, the further ahead the gang had gotten in front of her, and she knew that she would have to make up for lost time.

_There is no turning back now...it is time..._

Taking a deep breath, she splashed some water on her face and was heading to walk back to her horse when she came face to face with a dark figure. Startled, she cried out in fear and was reaching for her gun when she was grabbed firmly and shoved back against a tree preventing her from making an easy escape. Ororo was about to release a scream when the moon suddenly peaked out from behind a dark cloud casting a shadow on the person's face revealing their identity. Fear disappeared from her face and was replaced by indignation. However, before she could open her mouth to chastise the man who had startled her, he spoke first.

"Sorry if Remy scared ya, petite," the Cajun apologized sheepishly, "He was jus' surprise t' catch y' in de woods at dis time of night. What are y' doin here?"

"I was just leaving," she informed curtly detangling herself from his arms and marching back towards her horse.

Her blunt answer completely took Remy by surprise and he wasted no time in following her determined to get some answers. He had been with Anna earlier and she had never mentioned anything about them leaving anytime soon. In fact she had revealed that they were going to be in town well over the weekend. As the thought of the feisty brunette crossed his mind, he glanced around looking for the ot her woman and was confused when he realized Ororo was completely alone.

"How y' leavin without y' best mate?" he asked startled.

Ororo swallowed bitterly at the mention of her best friend. Of course Remy would be concerned for Anna. She didn't know why it bothered her, but it did. She had allowed herself to believe the night she and Remy danced and that the undeniable chemistry and connection they made the night meant something if not much to him, but apparently she had been mistaken. She didn't know why she expected anything else when his reputation with women was less then appealing and left allot to be desired. Starring up at the Cajun evenly, she gathered from the expression on his handsome unshaven face that he was waiting some what patiently for her to give him an answer to his question. She pondered telling him the truth, but she hesitated. The truth was that earlier when she had rashly told Anna that she didn't want her company on her journey, she had felt guilty and wondered if she had acted unwisely. Now that she was standing face to face with the source of their confrontation, Ororo realized that while she may have acted hastily, her decision was the right one. Instead of telling him the truth, she told him something that she knew he would want to believe and wouldn't question. She lied.

"She chose to stay behind," she fibbed curtly as she brushed past him.

Remy frowned. Something wasn't right. Why was Ororo leaving Serenity in the middle of the night alone? He could tell by her rigid body language and the strange hostile way that she was acting that something bad had happened. Something bad enough that made the strange and exotic traveler want to flee Serenity as soon as possible. He was wondering what could have possibly upset her so much when a thought suddenly struck him that caused his heart to sink to the pit of stomach. If Ororo had found out that he and Anna had slept together he knew that she would be furious. He wasn't blind. He was fully aware of how Ororo had looked at him that night they had danced together, because he had been looking at her in the same way. He had only intended to push her away, but he wasn't prepared to face the truth that he could have possibly hurt her. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He opened his mouth to speak, but seconds later closed it realizing that there wasn't anything that he could say to explain to her how he truly felt without exposing everything about their intertwined past.

The fact the situation was becoming more difficult by the moment made Remy clench his fist in agitated.

_Wasn't this what you wanted? T' push her away? Now she's leaving for good... _a nagging voice inside his head asked.

Remy shook the annoying voice from his head and focused on the situation at hand involving Ororo. As he watched her walk away, he realize that something inside of him couldn't let her leave the town alone. It was too dangerous, and he wasn't about to let her take that risk. Moving quickly, he blocked the path that was leading her directly to her mare. When Ororo saw what he was up to, she was amused briefly before quickly becoming irritated.

"Move," she ordered narrowing her blue eyes at him in annoyance.

"Why should Remy move? Ridin' off alone in these parts is crazy. Y' jus' gonna get yourself killed," he finally stated quietly.

Ororo glared at him sharply.

"What I chose to do with my life is none of your concern," she warned coolly as she turned to move past him.

Remy's hand lashed out capturing her wrist preventing her from walking away. He pulled her to his chest and stared down at her with his eyes narrowed in disapproval and frustration.

"Dis makes no damn sense! Y' were jus' gonna take off in de middle of de night-," Remy stopped mid sentence when he suddenly noticed Ororo's bottom lip quivering dangerously before several tears escaped the corner of her eyes.

"What is it, Ororo? What's troublin' ya, cherie?" he asked concerned as he subconsciously lifted his hand gingerly to her face and began to stroke away stay tears that had fallen to her cheek.

As he held Ororo's sobbing frame in his arms, she slowly began to reveal what had happened back in town and Remy could feel a surge of rage rush through him as he clenched his teeth tightly together.

"I have to do this. Can you not see that I have no other choice?" she whispered forcing back a new wave of tears as she clung to him out of desperation and anguish.

Hearing what had taken place in town earlier made his blood run cold. It was hard to believe after all the trouble he went through in hiding and living under a new identity that his past had finally caught up with him. A part of him wasn't so shocked. Deep down he had known that this would eventually happen. Only he never imagine it would happen like this, and that the young girl he had thought had died all those years was very much alive and in the process of stealing his heart. Closing his eyes, he felt a wave of guilt and regret wash over him. The moment Ororo had shown up a week ago for the first time, he should have cut all ties with Serenity and hightailed it for the Midwest, but he hadn't. Now he was being given the opportunity to right a wrong that he had never been able to forgive himself for. He was going to help Ororo get justice for her parent's murders. He was going to do what he knew he should have done years ago. He should have protected her.

As he stared down into her terrified yet beautiful face, he was stunned to see the same teary expression she wore on her face mirrored the one she wore as a child all of those years ago. He failed to protect her then, a regret that he had never been able to come to terms with. Maybe it was god giving him another chance at redemption for his past sins and mistake.

Smiling down at her, he gently brushed a strand of white hair off of her forehead allowing his fingers to linger momentarily over her delicate skin as soft as silk.

"Don't worry, petite. Everything will be fine. Remy will take care of dat scum once and for all. Dat's my word," he vowed firmly,"Y' have to stay here in Serenity until Remy can deal wit dem."

"I am not going back to Serenity. You will never catch me running in the opposite direction of those killers until I have spilled their blood for justice," she growled tearfully.

He could tell by the blood chilling look in her cold blue eyes that there was absolutely nothing that was going to stand between her and avenging her parents death. He had seen the look in her eye before, and what he recognized lying beneath the surface of her beautiful orbs damn near broke his heart. He could tell that she was prepared to die and that she was a woman who refused to be swayed in her convictions.

"These people are murderous bastards, petite. It's too dangerous,""

"How would you know about these people?" she demanded.

"It's a long story," he said softly.

"There is something that you are not telling me," she said quietly as she moved closer to him searching his handsome face for answers.

When he failed to answer, she continue to press him.

"Help me understand this, Remy. What do those men and that woman want from you? Why are they trying to force you to return to New Orleans?" she asked confused.

He told her the only thing that he could that wasn't completely a lie.

"Dey want Remy t' pay," he mumbled.

Ororo didn't understand and was further perplexed.

"Pay? Pay for what?" she pressed.

"For de sins of my father," he said hoarsely turning away from her.

He knew that he could tell her the truth which would result in her hating him, if she didn't kill him first. At that the point, the truth didn't serve any great purpose and so Remy decided to keep the dark secret to himself. He knew sooner or later when they caught up with the

Guile of Thieves it would come to light, but he would be a dead man anyways so, the last act he would commit while alive would be noble, and finally give him and Ororo the peace and redemption that they both were looking for.

He was surprised when he felt her small hand rest lightly on his forearm as she stared up at him somberly.

"Whatever sins that your father may have committed are not worth facing down this gang for redemption. They will kill you and it will not be in a merciful way," she warned quietly.

"Remy knows dat it's dangerous and I cannot tell you why, but Remy must do dis. Fo' honor among other things," he said softly.

At the mention of honor, everything Ororo had been ready to say in protest to his insisting to pursue the bandits, died on her lips. It was in that one moment, that she realized that Remy had his own deep personal needs to go after the band of killers, and she begrudgingly respected his decision.

"What about Anna? Are you going to go back to Serenity and tell her goodbye?" she asked softly.

He surprised her by chuckling softly.

"What is so amusing?" she asked crossly.

Remy grinned as he observed Ororo's darkened expression radiating in the moonlight peeking between the tree branches above them. Despite the fact that she was seething and glaring a hole through him, he couldn't help but notice at how much of a goddess she appeared to be in that moment. Everything from the disdain flashing in her beautiful aquatic blue eyes, to the tempting curve in her neck made her absolutely stunning. Remy felt his heart beat quicken as he felt a dull ache in his chest. The ache was something he hadn't felt in many years. The ache was of genuine longing and untainted desire. He wanted her more then he could stand, but he could never tell her that.

"Remy finds your assumptions pretty amusin'. Remy don't care fo' Emma, or Anna or any other femme' dat y' can think of. Believe it or not, y' de only one who holds Remy attention," he said huskily.

His words took her by surprise causing a deep blush to flood through her face, but she knew that he was just a handsome man with a charming way with words.

"How could that be, Remy? You do not know anything about me accept what was discuss in a fleeting moment of intimacy that we shared while dancing," she said honestly.

Remy could see the doubt and suspicion on her face and he smiled warmly before moving closer to her.

"Remy knows dat we are mo' alike den y' may tink. Remy knows dat y' are de most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on and he knows dat he won't let anything happen t' ya as long as he is by yo side," he promised sincerely.

Ororo felt her heart flutter inside her chest as a warm flush covered her body. She was almost afraid to look at Remy due to the fact that she would have no control over her urges if she happened to meet his sultry gaze in that particularly vulnerable moment.

"Remy don't make a lot of promises, but dis is a promise dat he intends on keepin'. To break my word is t' break yo heart, and Remy ain't de type of man t' do dat," he murmered causing her to laugh softly.

Ororo smiled despite herself. As charming as he was, she could sense that he was being honest and completely straight with her. She knew that their were only advantages to having him join her on her journey. They both had scores to settle and despite the fact that she

was fully confident in her ability to take care of herself, she felt an odd sense of security knowing that Remy was riding beside her. He promised to protect her, and she trusted he would keep his word.

"Shall we ride, cherie?" he offered his hand with a charming smile as he held her mare steady for her to mount.

Ororo nodded with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Let's ride."


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Okay, I am currently updating four stories at the same time, so I am doing the best that I can *sobs* I hope you enjoy this and I will be doing my best to update as much as possible. Please Review.**

The next afternoon the town of Serenity resembled more of a ghost town filled with emptiness and desolation instead of a place that was usually filled with happiness and life. Once news about Alex Summer's condition had gotten out, rumors quickly began to fly and fear spread through out the small community like an wild fire out of control. Afraid that the outlaws responsible for the deputy's sheriff's brutal beating might return to reek more havoc, majority of the towns people decided to remain inside of their homes where they could protect their property and families if need be.

However, the few people who had decided to venture out of their homes and into town could be found congregating in the saloon, playing their usual game of poker, drinking, and passing on gossip.

While scandalized whispers spread from person to person inside the tavern, Kitty Pryde sat at the far end of the saloon starring sadly out of the window at the empty streets of Serenity. She couldn't believe that Remy was gone. After she had learned that there had been dangerous people searching for the Cajun, she had searched high and low for Remy to warn him, and when she couldn't find him, she had began to grow very worried. She knew that there was a good chance that he had gotten word about the outlaws searching for him, and had left town, but she couldn't believe that he would leave without saying goodbye first. Despite feeling slightly betrayed and hurt that Remy had never revealed to her his dark past, she still cared deeply for him as a friend. He had taken her in when no one else wanted to, and cared for her without asking for anything in return. Remy wasn't like most men she came across on a daily basis. Despite all of the awful things that were currently being said about him behind his back, Kitty knew deep down that Remy was a good man. He was like the older brother that she had never had and he always looked out for her and made sure that she had everything she ever needed or wanted. Now that he was gone, she felt empty and alone.

Sighing heavily, Kitty was preparing to go back to work and sing, when she noticed a red head woman heading towards the saloon. As the woman grew closer, Kitty realized that it was Jean Gray. Gathering the skirts of her dress in her hands she rushed through the swinging doors to meet the town's school teacher. As she grew closer to the other woman, she could tell by the troubled expression on her face that she was deeply upset.

"Has there been any news of Alex's condition?" Jean asked worried, with tears on the surface of her bright green eyes.

Kitty shook her head with a somber look on her pretty face.

"I'm sorry, honey. Scott said that he was still unconscious and that it might be awhile before he comes around," she informed gravely.

Jean's face fell in devestation at Kitty's statement.

"I still can't believe that strangers could just ride into Serenity and do something so terrible. Alex is in terrible shape, Remy's missing, and I cannot find Scott anywhere," she started.

"Don't worry, Jean. Everything will be fine. You'll see. The mayor is inside, darlin. I'll take you to him," Kitty said softly before leading the other woman into the saloon.

Scott was draining a crystal glass half filled with brown liquor when he was approached by the two women. Earlier, he had been in the clinic at his brother's side waiting anxiously for him to gain consciousness, but when Hank ordered him to go get something to eat and some rest, he had no choice but to reluctantly abide by the doctor's orders. After he had grabbed a quick meal from Cecilia's diner, he had been heading back to Alex's bedside when several men in the saloon had called him over to discuss the violent events that had taken place the previous night. One thing had led to another, and before he knew it, he had put two glasses of Whiskey under his belt and he was currently preparing for his third one. However, seeing Jean made him straighten up slightly, and rising from the bar stool, he greeted her with a thin smile.

"J-jean. What brings you here? Is everything alright?" he asked mumbled, his handsome face flushed a light red.

Jean frowned and shook her head.

"Actually, things aren't alright, Scott. I'm here because I'm worried. None of the children bothered to show up to school this morning. I think everyone is still frightened after what happened. Even Erik's General store is shut down. Everyone is afraid that the gang of bandits are going to return," she started softly.

Scott continued to listen to her nodding numbly while motioning for Sean Cassidy to pour him another glass which the Irish man did, rather reluctantly. Taking a small sip, he sat the glass back down on the bar's counter top before smiling at the attractive red head with a comforting look in his brown eyes.

"I know you are worried, but give it some time and things will return back to normal. I promise," he assured with a half smile.

Jean sighed heavily.

"I know you are right. I simply cannot believe Remy wasn't who he claimed to be. How could he have lied to us all this time?" Jean sighed disappointed.

Even though Kitty knew that people of the town were feeling a mixture of confusion and anger over the attack and Remy's abrupt exodus, she felt the need to defend her friend.

"Whatever kind of trouble that Remy is in, I know there is a reason behind it and once he is out of danger, he will come back to Serenity and explain himself," the brunette said firmly.

Before Scott could respond, the sound of sarcastic laughter erupted loudly, causing Scott, Jean and Kitty to look up startled. Bobby Drake was sitting at the bar less then a few feet away from the trio, and judging from the look on his face, he had been eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Yeah, that's only if that gang don't catch up with him, and string him up," Bobby Drake said smiling smugly.

Kitty glared at him coldly.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" she accused him angrily, "You never liked Remy and you don't even feel the slightest bit of concern over his well being."

"So what? That bastard cheated me out a lot money in poker games. If you ask me, he is getting what he deserves," he smirked.

"Take that back! Remy wasn't a cheater. He was a good man," Kitty cried.

"If he was such a good man, why is he on the run? Why are a gang of bandits hunting him down? I suppose you got a soft spot for him too?" he inquired sarcastically with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips, "I guess there really isn't any woman in this town who didn't share a bed with the charming Cajun."

Flushing with anger, Kitty lifted her hand and slapped Bobby Drake across the face. Hard.

"How dare you say something so crude? Remy and I weren't lovers. We were friends," she growled evenly.

Bobby eyes narrowed furiously and he took a threatening step towards her, but stopped when he saw Piotr Rasputin glaring at him dangerously. Before the situation could escalate any further, Sean Cassidy stepped from behind the bar and faced Bobby angrily.

"Why don't you just drop it, Drake? No one cares to listen to you get your cheap shots in on Remy. Especially since he isn't here to defend himself. No one here knows the particular reason why these bandits were after him," he growled menacingly as his green eyes flashed dangerously.

Kitty smiled appreciatively at the Irish man. It was refreshing to know that she wasn't the only ally left to defend Remy.

Bobby shrugged nonchalantly as he took a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling deeply.

"I'm just saying what is on every single person's mind in this town. He should have never came here to Serenity in the first place. Alex Summers is injured and lying in the infirmary because Remy's past finally caught up with him. I always knew that there was somethin' not quite right about that swamp rat," Bobby grumbled as he slammed back another shot of Whiskey.

Scott narrowed his eyes at Bobby evenly.

"No one cares what you have to say. I think everyone has made that clear. The last thing I need is you stirring up trouble. This town already has enough to worry about," he said evenly.

"Bobby, is right you know," Emma stated casually as she took a sip of water.

"Emma, you opinion wasn't asked for," Jean said coolly.

It was no secret through out the town that the two women weren't particularly fond of one another. Especially after Jean had learned through a friend that Emma had turned her affections towards the mayor, which the blonde was very aware that was the interest of the school teacher. Ever since then, the two women kept a cool distance from one another.

Emma glared at Jean evenly before returning her attention back towards the others.

"I think everyone would be interested to know certain things about Remy. He's told all about his dark past. There were a lot of thing that he kept hidden even from his closest of friends ," Emma said innocently as she cast a withering glance in Kitty's direction.

Kitty's face darkened with anger.

As other patrons in the saloon gathered around closer to listen to what Emma was preparing to reveal, Kitty couldn't help but note with annoyance, that the expression on the blonde's face showed that she was thoroughly enjoying the attention that she was getting.

"Why would any of us believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" Kitty asked coldly, "Everyone knows that you are scorned because Remy rejected you."

Emma laughed condescendingly.

"Why don't you try using that pretty little head of yours and see the truth starring you in the face. There's only one person to blame and that's your beloved Cajun. Remy lied to you about who he was. He lied to all of you, and because of him Alex is badly hurt, Logan is gone and that this town is left unprotected. Does any of those things really make you think that he cared about any of us including you?" she asked smirking, "I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"What do you know about Remy that you're not telling us?" Scott asked slowly growing annoyed of the bickering between the women.

As Emma's pouted lips parted to reply, several of the men leaned a bit closer to hear her.

"Remy told me once that he had been apart of a gang. A gang that he separated himself from because something horrible had happened," Emma informed with a scandalized tone in her voice.

"Your tellin' me that Remy is an outlaw?" Bobby exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not only was he an outlaw, he had a terrible dark secret. Did it ever occur to any of you that something was a bit strange when Remy became obsessed with the negro wench the moment she stepped in Serenity," she asked mysteriously.

Scott interrupted abruptly.

"Emma, she has a name. Why don't you try using it? It's Ororo," Scott said coldly showing that he did not appreciate the disrespectful way Emma was referring to Ororo.

The blonde scowled.

"What are you talking about? Remy would never hurt anyone let alone Ororo," Kitty growled.

"Really? Then where is she?" Emma challenged with a devious smile on her lips before sauntering off to find a potential customer.

As the mayor watched her walk away, he couldn't help but be bothered by Emma's parting comment. The only two people who had known Ororo had been gone after the outlaws, had been himself and Logan. If Emma was telling the truth and Remy had been apart of the gang, that meant he something to do with Ororo's parents death.

Scott felt all of the blood drain from his face.

"Oh my god," he whispered in horror.

"I have to go," he muttered whirling away from the crowd of people he was facing trying to hide the fear and the apprehension on his face.

"What is it, Scott? What's wrong?" Jean asked concerned.

"Ororo...she's in trouble and I don't think that Logan's going to find her in time," he explained hastily.

"What do you mean? I thought Logan was going after the outlaws, and why is Ororo in trouble?" Kitty asked baffled.

Scott sighed heavily.

"Ororo and Anna stopped in Serenity because they were looking for someone. I didn't know it then, but I think they were tracking the men who killed her parents. Before Logan left, he mentioned to me that Ororo recognized the men who assaulted Alex and the men looking for Remy as the ones responsible for the murder of her parents," he informed gravely.

Kitty felt her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach as blood drained from her face.

"What are you saying, Scott? You can't possibly think that Remy is a killer?" she asked dismayed.

Scott shook his head sadly.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look to good for Remy when he and Ororo have both gone missing. I have to go after her and warn her before it's too late," he growled as he grabbed his hat and headed for the exit of the saloon with fire in his eyes and determination in each step.

Before he could walk through the swinging doors, Jean rushed after him and quickly blocked his path.

"You can't possibly leave now! With both you and Logan gone chasing after those bandits, this town will be practically be defenseless," Jean protested.

"The teacher has a point, Mayor. Who's going to be taking care of this town while Alex is recovering and you and Logan is out chasing bandits and some woman?" Erick demanded.

As panic began to surface through the atmosphere, everyone in the saloon began to mumble amongst themselves worried. Realizing things were quickly starting to spiral out of control, Scott stepped forward in attempt to calm the people of his town.

"When I took an oath as the mayor of this city, I promised a commitment to serve and protect each and every person of this community. I wouldn't leave Serenity unprotected. I will need two people capable of temporarily filling Logan and my place until we return. Are their any men among you who is willing to accept these duties?" he asked looking around the room.

A short moment of silence passed before Sean Cassidy stepped forward.

"Don't worry, Summers. Rasputin and I will look after the town while you are gone," he smiled warmly.

Scott nodded in appreciation.

"I want you to know that you have the appreciation of myself and every citizen of this town. I will send word once Logan and I find Ororo safe and sound," Scott smiled at the two men gratefully before thanking them warmly and exiting the saloon. As he headed towards his office to gather some things, he heard soft footsteps racing after him. Hearing a soft voice call out his name, he stopped abruptly, and was startled to find that it was Jean Gray who had came after him.

"Scott, are you sure you want to do this. I don't like the idea of going out there alone," Jean said sounding frightened.

The mayor smiled warmly as he was moved by the concern he saw in the red head's jade green eyes. She truly did care for him, as he did for her.

"If Alex was conscious he would tell me that going after them is the right thing to do. He wouldn't want to see anyone else suffer by the hands of that gang," he said quietly.

"But," she tried, but he interrupted her gently.

"I can't help but fear for Ororo's safety. She is out there and I am afraid Remy isn't too far behind. I have to go after them and warn her before it's too late. There is a good chance that Ororo doesn't know that Remy was an associate of the gang that killed her parents, and if by some chance that he has caught up with her, she would have no reason to believe that he is dangerous and be on guard," he said helplessly.

A part of him felt guilty. Ororo had come to Serenity, and he should have been able to protect her. He should have kept her out danger. Scott knew that if anything happened to her that he would never be able to forgive himself. He knew that he hadn't been there to protect his brother, but he narrowed his eyes in determination as he realized that he would be damned if he would let the same thing happen to his friend.

"Just promise me that you will be careful. I will be terribly upset if you don't come back to Serenity in one piece,"

"I promise," he murmured warmly.

Taking one last glance at the beautiful enchanting redhead, a ghost of a smile spread across his lips, before walking out of the saloon and heading back to Hank's office so see his brother one last time before he left. As he walked, he sent up a silent prayer to the heavens that his brother would survive and that he would able to find Ororo and keep her safe before it was too late.

Later on that afternoon, Ororo closed her eyes and sighed blissfully as she waddled naked into the middle of a creek. As she prepared for a cool bathe under the shade of towering weeping willows, she squinted her blue eyes slightly as she stared up at the sky. She noticed that the sun was slowly starting to settle over the horizon indicating night fall was only a few hours away. As a cool breeze brushed across her nude wet skin, Ororo shivered slightly as she enjoyed the relief from the heat she had been subjected to for most of the day. Closing her eyes, she dipped her head underwater washing her long dirty white locks. As she ran her slender fingers through her thick mane, she listened with pleasure at the sounds of birds singing off in the distant along with the chirping of crickets.

For a moment, the pain and the fear she felt after encountering the outlaws seemed as if it was being washed away and being replaced by a renewed sense of hope and strength. During the past years she had been unsure whether or not she would ever get justice for her parents, and now that the opportunity has arrived, she knew that it was her destiny to finish her journey.

While she wanted nothing more to continue on the trail of the outlaws, she had allowed Remy to convince her to stop for the night. They had rode hard for most of the days only making brief stops to allow the horses to rest and drink or to scarf down a quick meal. Now that night was falling, she was glad that they had decided to make camp for the night and get some much needed rest before continuing their ride at first light in the morning.

Ignoring the soreness in her lower torso for straddling her horse for countless hours, she made her way back to the bank where her clothes were hanging from a tree branch and quickly got dressed.

As she made her way back to the camp barefooted, she nose caught the scent of something delicious. Arriving back to the small camp that Remy had set up, she was surprised to find him sitting by the fire where their dinner was cooking. There was a small rabbit on a stick hovering over the fire and it smelled wonderful causing her mouth to water slightly. Hearing her arrival, he glanced up and offered her a pleasant smile before extending a bottle of wine out to her.

"This looks absolutely divine. Thank you," she murmured graciously taking a small sip of the bitter wine from the bottle before sitting beside him on the sturdy log.

"Bon appetite," he grinned handing her a small dish filled with slightly charged rabbit meat.

Ororo smiled feeling her stomach growl softly. While she had eaten earlier, she hadn't been nearly satisfied by the small ration of crackers and dry fruit she had consumed. Now staring at the tender white meat sitting in front of her, she was more then ready to feast . While they ate together in silence, Ororo noticed that Remy wasn't eating much of anything. Instead he seemed more fixated in staring at the meat rather then consuming it. Quickly becoming bored of the silence that had fallen between them, Ororo decided to take the opportunity to inquire about their plan of action concerning the outlaws.

"When do you think that we will catch up with the gang?" she asked looking up from her meal and staring over at him curiously.

Remy lit a cigarette and exhaled deeply. He knew that it would be less then a day before they caught up with Victor and the other bandits, and while he was more then ready to come face to face with the blood thirsty Victor Creed, Remy knew that it was more important to keep Ororo safe and he planned on doing that by any means necessary. As he stared down into her beautiful face filled with curiosity, he knew that telling her the truth would do more harm then good, but he didn't have the heart to continue to lie to her. Instead he told her the one thing that could that was both honest and would keep her out of harm.

"There's a small town in Louisiana that lies right outside the border of Texas. The gang will want to stop in to rest and fill up on booze and women, and mo den likely recruit some mo' roughnecks t' return back to Serenity," he started.

"Why would they go back?" she interrupted confused.

"Dey can't return back to New Orleans without me, and dey have no idea we are trackin them, so we have element of surprise on our side. We will ambush them when dey are at their most vulnerable," he explained forcing a smile.

Remy guilt deepen when Ororo returned his smiled with a trusting expression on her beautiful face. He could tell that she completely believed in him and that fact made him feel sick to his stomach with guilt.

Unaware of Remy's conflicting emotions, Ororo smiled happily before turning her attention back to her meal. Afterwards she cleaned up and discarded the bones before returning back to the camp site with a tired yet satisfied expression on her face. Despite the fact that they had been traveling most of the day and her body ached from the ride, she was grateful for having a full stomach and a safe place to slumber for once. As she moved to set up her blankets to sleep on for the night, she noticed something shiny near Remy's back pack.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

Following her gaze, Remy eyes landed on his pack curiously. Sticking his hand in his pouch, he pulled out a instrument that immediately bought a look of mixed emotions to the black woman's face.

"It's a harmonica I had won a few years back in poker game from a particularly wealthy man. Remy don't really play. He jus' carry it around fo' good luck," he revealed with a faint smile on his lips.

Seeing the music instrument instantly bought back the fond memory she last had of her parents. Her father would sit on an empty barrel that he kept on their porch and played during the warm Summer evening's while Ororo and her mother would dance hand in hand in the yard filled beautiful green grass and flowers and fire flies. As tears surfaced to her beautiful blue eyes, Remy immediately became worried.

"What's de matter, Cherie?" he asked, his voice gentle with concern.

Ororo shook her head sadly.

"My father use to play to me when I was a young girl," she revealed with a nostalgic smile.

Remy felt his heart lurch in his chest at the wistfulness he spotted on her face. He could tell by the cloud of sadness that was settling over her that she was feeling the lost of her parents now more then she probably ever had before. Especially since she was so close to getting justice for their deaths. Remy couldn't bear seeing her in pain, so he frantically searched his mind for something that might take that pain when an idea suddenly struck him. Grabbing the harmonica, he observed it for a moment, before offering it to her.

"Can y' play somethin' fo' Remy?" he asked huskily taken her by surprise.

Ororo stared at the musical instrument for a moment before she nodded and accepted the harmonica, which she held intimately in her small hands. Closing her eyes, she began to play a soft harmony that she remembered from her child hood. It was slow and sweet, and the melody told the story of the home she had left behind in New Orleans. As she played she felt a heavy weight being lifted from her shoulders, and soon she lost herself in the song. Moments later, she stopped and when she opened her eyes she found Remy starring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. The look in his eyes was so piercing and intense that it nearly left her breathless.

"What?" she asked feeling slightly self conscious as she lowered the beautiful harmonica away from her lips.

"Dat was...beautiful," he finally said, his voice filled with sincerity.

Suddenly she shivered as a strong breeze chilled the night air causing the fire to flicker. He could tell by the way she was quivering that she was cold and the blankets that she had laid out would not be sufficient enough to shelter her from the freezing night that was ahead. Acting on instincts, he moved closer to her, and wrapped on arm over her shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, Ororo was quivering for other reasons then the cold evening air. Ever since she had noticed the way Remy had looked at her, she had felt a strong reaction take place physically that she didn't quite understand.

"You're cold, cherie. Here, let me warm y' up," he offered, grabbing a thick blanket and draping it over her shoulders.

Their eyes locked, and Ororo shuddered with excitement as she realize that something was about to happen. The smoldering look in his eyes made her lick her lips apprehensively as her eyes lowered nervously. Inhaling sharply, he felt the weight of Ororo's gaze on him and glancing up, he caught her staring and smiling back warmly.

"Remy can't do dis," he whispered to himself, despite the fact that his handsome face was still hovering over hers.

As she moved away from him slightly, he could see a flint of desire lurking in her beautiful aquatic eyes that made him tense up. Remy swallowed deeply feeling apprehensive and nervous. He had been around more beautiful women then he could count, but none of them ever made him feel this way. Never had he ever wanted someone so bad and the fact that he couldn't have her was damn near driving him crazy.

_Forgive me, _he whispered an repentant prayer up to the heavens before claiming her awaiting beautiful mouth with his own.

The moment their lips touched, Remy knew that their was no turning back. Whimpering softly, he tangled his fingers in her wet locks drawing her closer as their kiss deepened passionately. She gasped softly as she melted in his embrace. She knew that she shouldn't be kissing this man, but being in his arms felt so right. His tongue danced with hers and he felt heart race in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. Her breast was pressed against his chest and he could feel her breathing growing shallow with each passing second. Pulling away, he gritted his teeth and pressed his face in the curve of her neck so that she couldn't see the tears of anger and helplessness in his eyes. He was shaking at wanting her so bad, but he knew that he couldn't do that to himself, and more importantly, he couldn't bring himself to do that to her.

When was finally able to pull away and look into her eyes, he was surprised to find a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Remy," she whispered sweetly .

As he stared down into her beautiful face, Remy felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. Gently he pulled her into his arms and he was surprised when she collapsed in his embrace falling fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Smiling tenderly, Remy held her tightly until he finally drifted off into a deep sleep leaving both travelers' unaware of a pair of eyes watching them intently from a distance in the dark.

**End Note: Thanks for reviewing =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: Enjoy! =)**

The sound of a woodpecker drilling loudly into a nearby tree was the first thing that greeted Remy the next morning as he rose from his deep slumber. The sun was rising in the east and was barely peeking over the horizon and there was still a light mist and a chill in the air, causing him to shiver lightly. As he rolled over gingerly on his wool blanket, a small smile crept across his lips as he gazed down at the woman lying next to who remained sound asleep. Several loose strands of Ororo's shocking white hair was scattered across her stunning beautiful face as her chest rose and fell slowly with every breath she took. Remy knew that they needed to beat the sunrise and get an early start on the day, but the truth was that he didn't have the heart to awake her just yet. She looked too peaceful. As a soft snore escaped her lips, her soft breath caused a strand of hair to fall from her forehead onto her cheek.

Gently lowering his hand to her face, Remy gently brushed the loose strand of hair away, and as he continued to stared down into her beautiful face, he couldn't help but feel the same feeling he had felt the previous night when they had shared a kiss. The yearning he had for the woman was no longer just pure physical. He had become truly smitten with her. Remy realized that he may have finally truly learned what it meant to love a woman. As much as he wanted to lay there and bathe in her enchanting beauty, he knew that he could no longer resist the urge he had to relieve himself. As he slowly rose from the warm pallet of blankets, he stretched and yawned quietly trying to avoid the sleeping beauty, but realizing he had failed when she suddenly she began to stir.

"Remy?" she inquired sleepily as her eyes opened barely revealing the aquatic orbs that were peeking beneath her thick black eyelashes.

"Don't worry, petite. Everything's fine. Remy jus' goin' to grab a drink of water from de creek," he smiled reassuringly, "Go back t' sleep."

He watched as she mumbled something incoherent as bundled deep in the thick blankets she had wrapped around herself for comfort from the hard ground, and to shield off the night bugs swarming around the one last glance at her sleeping figure, he smiled tenderly before disappearing off into the barely lit woods. Moments later, he had finished relieved himself, and was heading back to the camp when he got the eerie feeling that he wasn't alone and that he was being watched. Hearing the sound of a twig cracking come from behind him, Remy reached for his gun tucked safely in the front of his trousers when he felt a cold steel muzzle press firmly against his back. Feeling his pulse speed up, he swallowed deeply and slowly raised his hand in the air in a show of surrendering. As a soft breeze slowly brushed past him, he caught a familiar scent in the wind that caused his fear to fade into surprise. Forcing a smile, he slowly began to turn around.

"It's been awhile, mon cherie," he said with a smirk on his lips as he faced his captor, "Is dis how y' greet an ol' friend?"

He could hear here a soft female snort in disbelief as she un cocked the weapon. Raven walked into his line of vision tucking a strand of her black raven hair behind her ear. She hadn't changed one bit. She still had an incredible body beneath the tight pants and blouse she was wearing, and she still wore her trademark tough expression on her attractive face.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked startled as she slowly lowered.

Remy chuckled softly.

"Y' were de only woman who has ever been able to sneak up on me without catchin' a bullet to de chest," he said smirking, "Dat and Remy knows dat perfume anywhere."

"It's nice to know that after all these years, you haven't forgotten my scent," she murmured sweetly.

"How could Remy fo' get y' scent when y' always smelled like home?" he asked huskily.

Raven smirked as she shook her head amused by his mild flirtation. His charming smile reminded her of their youthful days when they still had been slightly innocent and naive. She realized despite how much they had grown over the years, some things were bound to never change.

"Dis ain't exactly how Remy envisioned us reuniting," he admitted as he narrowed his dark eyes at her intensely.

Raven forced a smile.

"Me neither. As much as I hate to do this, you and I both know that you have no other choice then to go back to New Orleans. If I don't bring you back to Jean Luc, your father, he will not be pleased. You of all people should know what happens to people who fails to make your father happy," she warned gravely.

The cajun smiled bitterly.

"Remy left Nawlins for a reason. My father's happiness has not been a concern of mine fo' a long time," he said evenly.

"Jean's Luc's happiness aside, did you honestly think that running away wouldn't have its consequence?" she asked bluntly.

Remy glared at her sharply. He could recognize the accusation in Raven's voice and he didn't take too kindly to the fact that she was practically insinuating that he had a yellow streak running down his spine.

"Let me make a few things perfectly clear. Remy didn't run away out an' he definitely didn't leave out of cowardice. He left Nawlin's cuz he wanted a better life for himself," he said stiffly.

Raven sighed heavily.

"I'm not talking about your decision to leave, Ettinne. I'm talking about your decision to not only spare the life of the girl who's parents who you watched murdered, before whisking her away to some small quaint to live some twisted life you feel is normal," she said evenly.

Remy stared at her stunned.

"Y' got it all wrong, petite. Y' have no idea of what y' are talkin' about," he growled quietly.

"Then explain it to me," she insisted firmly.

"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated," he said gruffly.

Suddenly Remy sniffed the air lightly with a troubled look on his face.

"What's dat smell? It smells like the woods is on fire," he said frowning.

A dark shadow passed across Raven's face.

"Victor found a small Indian village not to far from the border filled with women and children. Apparently the camp had been lightly protected due that the tribe's warriors were out hunting for dinner and he went in and took what he pleased. After he was finished, he set the whole village on fire. I don't believe that there were any survivors," she informed grimly.

Remy fought to keep his anger and rage contained but it was practically impossible as he physically began to seethe.

"Is this what y' take pleasure in now, cherie? Is dis really what has become of the Guile of Thieves?" he asked sounding disgusted.

Raven flushed angrily.

"What did you expect to happen with Creed in charge? That man has become more ruthless and murderous over the years and he cannot be stopped. He is lawless and soulless and anyone who is unfortunate of be in his path will be brutalized in any way shape or form he sees fit," she said evenly.

"Why did you stay there with them? Why didn't you leave with me the day he made us slaughter that Ororo's family?" Remy demanded.

Raven sighed heavily.

"If I would have left with you, Jean-Luc would have sent Victor after me and we both know that bastard wouldn't have stopped hunting me down until I was dead. I'm not like you, Remy. I wasn't strong enough to run away and embrace a future where I would spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder of fear of Jean' Luc's vengeful wrath. If he is willing to send cold blooded killers to retrieve his son, I shudder to think of what would he do to me if I betrayed his trust. That's why you must come home and face him. If you show repentance, I am sure that he is more then willing to show you mercy and allow you back into his intimate fold," she tried.

"Are y' out of y' mind, cherie? De last thing Remy wants is a reunion with Jean- Luc. Y' know as well as I do dat my father and dis blood thirsty gang needs to be stopped," he growled evenly.

Raven nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I also know that the only person who can stop him is you, and you alone," she started softly, "You have to leave the woman behind."

The cajun shook his head stubbornly.

"Remy ain't jus goin' to abandon her jus' cuz y' tell me to. Remy failed to protect her once. I ain't gonna let history repeat itself," he warned, his dark eyes flashing angrily.

Raven stared up at him pleadingly.

"Listen to me, Ettine. It's far too dangerous to confront Victor and your father as long as she is with you. We both know that if Victor gets the opportunity, he will kill her for the pure amusement of it. Going the journey without her is the best way you can keep her safe, Ettine. There is no other way," she said quietly.

When he failed to respond, she moved closer to the cajun and rested a comforting hand on his forearm.

"Neither of us wants to see anything happen to her. She deserves a better fate then we gave her mother, Etinne. The best thing you can do is run with me. Run with me and never look back," she insisted desperately.

"I can't," he said abruptly as he turned away from him.

Despite her patience, Raven couldn't help but feel frustrated at Remy's stubbornness. Raven realized that Remy had changed in more ways then one. The cajun she had known before would have only cared about looking out for himself. The man she knew had been self centered, egotistical, and arrogant. The man she was standing face to face appeared to be very humble and it became obvious that he was determined to protect a woman that Raven suspected that he had strong feelings. As she peered closely at his handsome face pinched with tension. she caught something in his eyes that made Raven's heart slow plummeted into the pit of her stomach.

"You are willing to take the chance of getting yourself killed or worse for that negro woman? Please don't tell me that you were actually foolish enough to fall in love with her?" she exclaimed in utter disbelief.

When he failed to deny her accusations, she realized with astonishment that her suspicions had been true. Remy had done the unthinkable and fallen in love with the strange white haired blue eyed negro woman. While a part of her was shocked, another part of her actually sympathized with the distraught former thief. While she had the urge to chastised him for doing something so obviously stupid, she managed to contain herself as she stared at him feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. Compassion .She couldn't imagine how difficult it had to be have his heart stolen by a woman's who family his father ordered to be murdered.

"You don't have to answer me, Ettine. You forget how well I know you. Your face says it all," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why are y' here, Raven? Why did y' come back fo' me without de others?" he asked hoarsely, desperate to change the subject.

Raven's expression turned grim.

"I didn't trust Victor to get you back to your father alive. I overheard him talking to some of the other guys how he was going to get even with you for abandoning the gang all those years ago," she revealed sounding troubled.

"Fine. Remy will make sure t' get de bastard first. Now if y' don't mind, Remy needs to get on his way," he mumbled turning to walk back towards camp.

He frowned when Raven quickly jumped in his path blocking his way.

"Listen, Ettinne. You have two choices. You can either come with me peacefully, or Victor will come back with the others and take this woman, have his way with her, pass her around to his scum bag men and kill her. You and I both know that was the horrible fate that had fallen upon her mother. Do you really think that you can honestly stand back and watch as it happens to her?" Raven asked quietly.

Remy realized that while it damn near killed him to admit it, Raven was right. If he continued on his journey with Ororo to get justice for her slaughtered parents, he knew that she would more then likely be killed or worse. The thing that frustrated Remy the most was the fact that the only thing he could do to safely protect her was by making sure that she stayed out of arms reach of the gang and out of reach him. He knew that what had happened between him and Ororo the previous night, was nothing more then a mistake. The fact that he had allowed himself to give in to temptation to taste her lips assured him that she was better off without him around. Silently, he acknowledge the fact that it would break her heart to lose track of the gang that she had been chasing for years, but Remy rather her be alive and broken hearted then dead in her search for justice.

After quietly heading back to the camp and retrieving his horse, he cast one last remorseful glance at the white haired beautiful black woman still lying in her pallet on the ground, before burying his spurs into Gambits' hide and riding off into the distance.

8888888

Logan exhaled deeply as he took one last drag of his cigar before putting it out on a nearby rock. He had woke up not too long ago and in order for him to get a move on the day, he had to have a cup of hot the small kettle that was brewing on the fire, he poured himself some brew in a tin cup and sipped it sighing in contentment. Sniffing the air, he got a whiff of a familiar scent on the breeze and his ears twitched as he picked up the sound of something moving quietly to the left of him. Turning his head a rare smile spread across his lips as he spotted a doe and its fawn not too far away near some big oak trees grazing while keeping a wary eye on him. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed that it was the crack of dawn and he began to think about the previous night where he had barely been able to sleep. He had been too worried about Ororo.

He knew that the longer she remained out in the woods alone, the more chance she had of something terrible happening to her. As the wind blew softly through the tree limbs above him, he knew that if he wanted to get an early start on the day, then he should get off the velvet black cowboy perched tightly head on his head, he began beating the dust off it before putting it back on. After throwing the little coffee left in the tin cup on the fire, he hit the tin can against a stone loudly causing Anna to rise from her sleep startled and wide eyed.

Grinning amused, he watched as she stumbled around the campsite sleepily struggling to gather her things so they could continue on the long ride they had ahead of them that day. Moments later, she finished securing her pack and hopped on the back of her mare with a cigarette dangling from the corner of her lip. Spending the night with Logan had been uncomfortable and awkward to say the least. Despite Anna's attempts to make conversation with him to fill the silence, Logan had remained quiet and withdrawn. Although he knew that Anna was just trying to be friendly, he was focused on one thing, and one thing only. That was getting Ororo back safe and sound.

As they began to head out, Logan noticed the slightly confused expression on the brunette's face and he grew suspicious.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" he growled.

"Ah rode though these parts before. Ah know where Ah am going," she retorted evenly.

Anna made a face showing that she was annoyed with his constant interrogation. The entire time they had been riding together, they had continually gotten on each others nerves. If Logan wasn't being patronizing and curt towards her, he was giving her the silent treatment. As she silently observed the brooding Sheriff out of the corner of her eye, she began to wonder exactly what it was that Ororo saw in Logan. In Anna's opinion the only redeeming quality about the feral man was that he was ruggedly attractive. As far as she was concern, Remy and Logan were polar opposites from one another. While the cajun was warm, charming and engaging, Logan was cold, standoffish, and withdrawn.

While Logan was a hard man to read, it was more then obvious that he had some feelings for her white haired friend. The thought of the stoic sheriff being taken with the reserved and emotionally guarded black woman caused a warm smile spread across Anna's lips. While the two had very little in common, it was obvious that there was a strong and deep attraction between the two of them. Anna wondered why she hadn't seen the sparks before now. She had been so convinced that Ororo and Remy had a connection, that she hadn't even allowed herself to consider the fact that she could have possibly had a thing for the Sherriff. Now that she was aware of the romance blooming between Ororo and Logan, she was determined to find out just exactly how the surly Sherriff felt about her friend.

"So how much do you like her?" she asked bluntly.

Logan's face shown that he was completely taken off guard by her question.

"What?" he snapped sharply.

Anna continued to stare at him unfazed.

"Are you plannin' on courtin' Ororo?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," he retorted evenly.

Anna smirked.

"Ah suppose it ain't none of my business. Ah just happen to find it peculiar that you are chasin' a woman y' barely know deep across dangerous territory," she said innocently.

Logan shifted on his horse was an uneasy look on his face. He was more then a little anxious and uncomfortable with his feelings for the strange white haired black woman. He was usually a level headed man who was known for rational thinking and behavior. In hindsight, he realized that chasing a woman he barely knew was far from rational. He didn't understand why he had such an intense drive to keep Ororo safe, but deep down he knew it had something to do with the fact that he couldn't stand to see another woman he cared about perish at the hands of out laws. Especially when he was fully capable of preventing it this time around.

Logan felt a deep flush flood his face. He knew that his actions would draw some curiosity from Anna, and while he knew that he had some strong unspoken feelings for the woman that they were pursuing, he wasn't quite ready to admit it aloud, much less to her nosy friend, Anna.

"Are you always so chatty?" he asked sounding annoyed.

Anna upper lip curled in disdain.

"Are you always so sour?" she retorted.

Logan muttered something unpleasant under his breath before spending the next few hours riding along side of Anna in a stony silence.

As the sun began to rise high in the sky ushering in a hot afternoon, Anna lifted her fingers to her blouse and loosened a couple of the buttons. She let out a soft sight of relief as a cool breeze danced across her damp flesh. As she brushed the dirt out of her eyes. It was barely noon and already she was feeling a touch of exhaustion at traveling under the hot blazing and unforgiving heat of the sun.

"So you never exactly explained why you let Ro run off alone in the first place," he said stiffly breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

His question had completely taken her off guard and felt her face burn hot. The truth was that she was still feeling more then a little guilty over the fact she had pushed Ororo away by accusing her of something completely awful and untrue. Anna wished that she could go back in time and changed what had happened between the two of them, but she knew that it was impossible. The only thing that she could do now was find Ororo and make sure she was ok and let her friend know how sorry she was at saying the things she had said.

"She and I ain't exactly on speakin' terms. We had a fight over the stupid cajun," she mumbled sadly.

Logan's dark eyebrow arched surprised.

"Ah accused her of puttin' her feelin's for Remy ahead of wantin' t' really find her parents killers," she said quietly.

"That's a really rotten thing to say. Especially to someone who is suppose to be your friend," Logan said evenly.

Anna nodded feeling guilty. She knew that Logan was right and that what she had accused Ororo of being was completely out of line, but she knew that there was no point of dwelling on the matter in that particular moment. When she caught up with Ororo, she would have the chance to make things right, but Anna knew that her main focused was finding her friend and making sure she was ok.

"Don't you think ah know that already?" she growled sadly.

Logan wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but he could tell by the devastated expression on her face that she was already feeling guilty enough, so he remained silent.

Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up as his ears picked up a soft yet noticeable noise somewhere ahead of them in the woods. Logan frowned as he narrowed his eyes and sniff the air slightly. He had spent most of his life as a tracker and hunter, and he began to get the distinctive vibe that he and Anna weren't the only ones in the woods.

"Stop," he hissed holding his hand up signaling to her halt.

Anna tugged firmly on Rogue's reigns causing her mare to neigh in complaint.

"What in de world?" she started but one sharp glare from the sheriff caused her to immediately fall silent.

Something was wrong. Not only could he sense it, he could feel it in his bones. Sniffing the air once again, he narrowed his eyes as he realized that they weren't alone in the woods.

"Something smell like it's burnin'," he said gruffly as he looked towards the east and noticed a light fog of smoke coming from that direction.

The brunette was beginning to get a bad vibe as she noticed the sudden change in the sheriff's posture.

"What is it, Logan?" Anna whispered worried.

His eyes perked up as he listened to the silence and felt his heart race in his chest when he heard the sounds of soft whimpering. Before he could figure out what direction the sound had come from, a blood chilling war cry pierced the air followed by a womanly scream and a gunshot.

Anna gasped in horror feeling all the blood drain from her face.

Before she could move, Logan had already taken off on his horse in the direction that the commotion had come from. The closer he got, he felt the blood drain from his face as he spotted and Indian warrior standing near a creek holding a warm in his grasp with a knife to her throat. As he grew closer, he felt his heart nearly stopped as he realized that the Indian's captive was Ororo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: First, I would like to address some of the reviews last left on the previous chapters. No, none of the mutants have thier power. I KNOW Ororo's blue eyes and white hair is a not apart of her mutation and I gave Remy his demonic colored eyes because I like them that way and didn't want to change it =)...To everyone else, thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue showing support for the story despite its slow progress...^.^ On another note I have to proof read all of my own stories which is taking it alot longer for me to put out chapters, but hopefully that will be changing soon...**

The sound of birds chirping loudly in a nearby massive oak tree slowly woke Ororo out of her deep and peaceful slumber. Sitting up gingerly, she stretched and a smile spread across her lips as she felt the warmth of the sun bathe across her face. Starring up at the sky serenely, she knew It was going to be an beautiful day. She could just feel it in her bones. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Ororo casually glanced around the campsite, and was instantly confused and startled to find that both Remy and his horse was nowhere to be found. Making her way to her feet, the white haired woman was preparing to call out for him when she felt a sweaty hand slam against her mouth roughly, before she was forced back down into the make shift bed she had fallen sleep in.

Paralyzed by fear and terror, Ororo's eyes widened as she looked up and found herself staring into the dark, angry eyes of an Indian with a full head of jet black hair and a variety of diffrent colored feathers. His tanned skin was covered with war paint and the expression on his face was a mixture of unadulterated anger and rage. As Ororo tried to fight him off of her, a soft cry of pain escaped her lips as the back of his hand violently met the side of her face. Before she had the chance to recover from the blow, the Indian quickly grabbed her tightly by the throat, making it difficult for her to breathe or move. Reaching into his pouch with his free hand, he retrieved a dangerously sharp knife before lifting it high in the air over her chest. Driven by a sense of self preservation, Ororo reached out her hand for the bag that held her pistol, but she was immediatly stopped when he grabbed her wrist before pinning it down firmly in the dirt with his knee.

A demented smile stretched across his mouth as he grabbed a handful of her hair violently. As he lowered the knife towards her throat, Ororo realized what he was preparing to do, and using the last ounce of strength and courage she had inside of her, she used her free hand to claw his face viciously causing an animalistic howl to escape his lips. Enraged he slashed her across the forearm with the blade causing her to shriek in pain as blood began to trickle down her left arm. As Ororo's aquatic blue eyes clouded over with tears and pain. Her heart began to race furiously inside of her chest as she realized that at any given moment she could die. Her body became stiff with paralyzing fear as she realized that there was no way she could escape her captive, and she felt completely powerless to stop him.

"Let her go."

Hearing a familiar voice, Ororo thought that she was dreaming or maybe imagining things, but when she heard the sound of gunshots being fired in the air, she forced herself to open her eyes. Turning her head slightly, she was stunned and overcome with surprise and relief to findLogan and Anna standing less then a few feet away from her camp site.

As Anna stood behind the tense and unpredictable Sheriff Logan, she was horrified at the scene that was in front of her. Once the shock had wore off, she reached down and withdrew her weapon as well having every intention of shooting the crazed Indian if he made any further move to harm her friend. As she and Logan inched closer to Ororo, Anna couldn't help but noticed that the man on top of her friend was no stranger. In fact he looked familiar. Very familiar. Cautiously, she took a few more steps forward, and her brilliant green eyes widened in shock and dismay as she realized that not only did she recognize the angry Native American, she knew him intimately.

"Let her go. I ain't gonna tell you again. The next bullet will be through your heart," Logan warned coldly as he aimed the muzzle of the pistol at the Indians chest.

Feeling all the blood drain from her face, the brunette acted quickly by placing herself between the sheriff and the Indian that was preparing to plunge a blade in Ororo's chest.

"Oh mah god...you can't shoot him, Logan," Anna said quietly.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, woman? Get the hell out of the way! This savage is about to meet his maker," Logan snarled angrily.

Anna stood her ground stubbornly with a mortified expression on her face.

"Ah can't let you kill him, Logan. That savage is my brother," she said quietly.

Logan eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't lower his weapon. He didn't care who the Indian was, he was determined to protect Ororo at all cost. Even if that meant killing Anna's brother. Before he could say another word, Anna moved closer to Ororo and the Indian, lowering her weapon slowly.

"Running Eagle," Anna called out gently, "It's me. Your sister….."

The Indian lifted his head sharply and his expression change from anger to shock and disbelief when he laid eyes on the brunette.

"Rogue?" he exclaimed surprised as he lowered the knife away from Ororo's throat.

Hearing her Apache given name, memories of her old life in her tribe began to flood over her. Some of those memories were good and others were bad. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus and a slow smile stretched across her face as she placed her gun back into her holster before moving closer to Ororo and her brother.

"It's okay, Running Eagle. Let her go. This woman is of no threat to you. She is my friend," she assured gently as she continued to inch closer to him.

After a tense moment of silence past between them, Running Eagle finally climbed off top of Ororo and stepped away from her before approaching Anna, greeting her in their native language.

While the two siblings reunited, Logan rushed past them towards Ororo who was struggling to get to her feet. Noticing that her balance was a bit uneasy, he quickly rushed forward to help steady her.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he demanded checking over carefully.

Despite smiling somewhat painfully, Ororo nodded reassuringly.

"I am fine. I must admit that you are the last person I expected to show up and save my life," she murmured causing him to blush lightly.

Feeling a slight pain in her forearm, Ororo felt her blouse become sticky and wet, and glancing down at her arm, she noticed that she was bleeding from the cut she had taken from the Indian's knife when she had blocked his attempt to slash at her face. At the same moment, Logan noticed her wound as well and his handsome rugged face darkened with anger. As he took a closer look at her blood soaked sleeve, he felt rage began to surge deep inside of him. The fact that Running Eagle had injured Ororo made him angry. Very angry.

He was reaching for his pistol when Ororo stopped him abruptly grabbing his wrist with her uninjured hand. While Ororo appreciated Logan's urge to be protective over her, she didn't want him committing any violence on her behalf. Logan glanced down at Ororo's fingers resting on his wrist and seconds later she withdrew her hand flushing. As their eyes met, Ororo realized that she owed the sheriff an apology. After all, she had not only lied to him, but she was the reason why both he and Anna were not involved in her personal war against her parents killers.

"I am sorry about the way I left Serenity, Logan" she started quietly, "I know that there is not any excuse for my actions, but I simply could not wait."

Logan interrupted her with a forgiving smile.

"There is no need for you to apologize darlin. When I realized that you had left without me, I was angry and I was worried about you, but I realized that you had to do what you had to do," he said sincerely.

The white haired woman smiled appreciatively.

"You are very kind and understanding, but I still feel absolutely horrible. After the warmth you showed me when I came to Serenity, I was wrong to deceive you ," she said genuinely remorseful.

"If it had been Mariko's killers, I would have done the same thing," Logan assured warmly.

Ororo smiled relieved that he wasn't angry with her. While she hadn't wanted either the Sherriff or Anna to come after her, a big part of her was happy to see them. If it hadn't been for them coming after and finding her when they did she was more then certain she wouldn't be alive. She knew that she owed them her life. As the revelation slowly dawned on her, she began to feel guilty for the way she had left things with Anna. While she had been angry at the brunette's accusation concerning Remy, she was now beginning to realize that her friend may have been right all along. Especially considering the incident that had taken place the evening before.

As her mind flashed back to the passionate kiss she and Remy had shared, Ororo felt a warm blush began to creep up on the back of her neck. There had been an undeniable spark of deep physical attraction and desire that had transpired between them that had left her excited and confused. While she knew that their were a lot of things that she still didn't know about Remy, she knew that their was something about the charming man that drew h her to him, and she couldn't explain it.

Now that she was standing in front of Logan, she was painfully reminded of her conflicting feelings and once again she found herself being torn between her emotions that she had for the quiet brooding sheriff, and the bold charming saloon owner. Before she could ponder any longer her complicated situation, Logan gently placed his hand on her shoulder abruptly jolting her from her thoughts.

"You look a little flushed. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Ororo smiled faintly.

"I am afraid that I feel a bit light headed," she said admitted softly.

Logan immediately sprang into action and gingerly taking her by the hand he slowly led her over to a fallen tree and lowered her down into a sitting position on the log. Stooping down, he began to intensely examine her injury on her arm.

"You're losing quite a bit of blood. I'm going to try to stop the bleeding, but I have to warn you, my method ain't gonna be so pleasant," he warned gently.

"Maybe I can help."

Ororo and Logan both looked up to find the Indian who had attacked Ororo earlier, Running Eagle, standing a few feet away with an deeply apologetic look etched in his handsome face.

"Don't you think you already done enough?" Logan snapped.

Running Eagle sighed contritely before starring at Ororo shamefully.

"I'm very sorry for attacking you," he started.

"I have some herbs that would heal the wound and keep it from being infected," he offered as he pulled a dark green plant with broken roots out of his pouch and handing it to her.

After he helped apply the herbal medicine on her injured arm, she smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you," she murmured sincerely.

"Do you make it a habit of attacking defenseless women?" he interrupted coldly with showing no signs of sympathy for the other man.

"Logan," Anna growled dismayed.

Running Eagle silenced her with a swift hand motion before turning his attention back towards Logan.

"This is Apache territory. Any one who steps inside of our boundaries are considered a threat to our people. The night before, there was an attack on our tribe and I have been hunting the men who were responsible for it. I believed your woman friend to be with the band of outlaws that had ravaged our tribe," he explained quietly.

Before Logan could retort, Ororo stepped in with a confused and sympathetic look on her beautiful dark face.

"Your people were attacked? I am so sorry. Do you have any idea of who could have done it?" she asked gently.

He nodded somberly.

"We were told by the survivors that it was a group of savage of white men who ruthlessly terrorized the tribe. We were tracking them and this morning another warrior informed me that he had saw a black woman and a white man sleeping at this camp. We believed you to be apart of the bandits who attacked our people. This is why I attacked you," he said bleakly.

Logan arched an eyebrow startled.

"What are you talking about, Injun'? Ro was travelin' alone," Logan growled.

Ororo intervened quickly.

"Running Eagle is not mistaken. I was not traveling alone. Remy was with me from the moment I left Serenity up to the moment I woke up this morning," she admitted softly causing Anna's bright green eyes to widen in surprise.

Logan's eyes narrowed evenly. The thought that she had spent time in Remy's company didn't sit too well with for a couple of reasons. One of those reasons was because he had the sinking feeling that there was something going on between the two and the other reason was because Remy wasn't exactly the trust worthy and honest man Logan had once thought he was. Logan knew that their was something that the saloon owner was hiding and he was determined to get to the bottom of it one way or another. What ever happened, the sheriff was determined to protect Ororo at all cost whether it be from the murderous hands of the outlaws she was pursuing, or from Remy's dark's past filled with lies and deception.

"You and Remy were traveling together?" he finally asked gruffly after a few seconds past between them.

Seeing that both Logan and Anna were expecting an explanation, Ororo sighed heavily.

"I ran into Remy while I was in the process of chasing down the outlaws. I told him everything that had happened and he insisted on coming with me to track the bandits down," she informed.

Ororo didn't miss the troubled glance that Anna and Logan exchanged.

"What is going on?" Ororo asked cautiously.

After Anna hastily revealed her suspicions about Remy, Ororo felt a wave of confusion wash over her.

"Why would people automatically assume that Remy is dangerous? Yes, he there is a chance that he had a rather questionable past that he failed to be truthful about, but I know that Remy is not a dangerous man. That is simply outrageous. He would never hurt anyone," she said firmly.

"Did he happen to mention why he was being hunted by a ruthless gang of outlaws?" Anna asked bluntly.

"Gang of outlaws? These men that you are pursuing...do you think that they are the people responsible for burning down my people's village and slaughtering the women and children?" he asked angrily.

Ororo nodded with an grim expression on her face.

"I am afraid so. If we linger here any longer, they will get further ahead of us and I do not have any intentions of letting them escape my grasp," she said firmly.

As Logan and Ororo turned and headed towards their horses, Running Eagle went to join them when he was stopped by Anna.

"Where are you off to?" she asked confused.

Running Eagle pierced her with his steady gaze.

"I am going with you to catch the outlaws. I cannot let them get away with what they did. They not only killed several of the young warriors, but some of the children and women lost their lives," he said quietly with hate and pain reflection on the surface of his dark and shining eyes.

"You should head back to what's left of your tribe and leave us to find the bandits," Anna started gently.

"Where is the honor of letting those barbarians who murdered my people get away?" he asked stiffly.

Anna opened her mouth to answer but she quickly shut it when she saw the determined look on her brothers face, and knowing how stubborn she knew that arguing with him was futile. Moments later, Logan, Anna, Ororo and Running Eagle were preparing to mount their horses and ride out when Running Eagle stopped shot with his ears perked up and a frown marring his slender lips.

"There's a rider approaching," the Indian warned before quickly drawing his blade and turning in the ride of the sound of horses hooves pounding against the dirt.

Logan and Ororo followed suit by drawing their weapons and starring cautiously in the direction that Running Eagle was focusing in intensely. To both the sheriff, Anna, and Ororo's surprise, Scott came riding across the clearing on his stallion.

"Scott," Ororo gasped surprised.

"You know that man," Running Eagle asked stunned.

Before Anna could answer, Scott quickly un mounted his horse and rushed over to Ororo sweeping her into a tight embrace.

As he pulled away and put space between them Ororo noticed that Scott's expression showed that he was weary and it appeared that at any moment he would collapsed from exhaustion. His handsome face was pale and clammy, and his dark brown eyes were almost blood shot red.

"I'm glad to see that you are safe. I was worried to death about you when I heard that you decided to chase after a bunch of murderous outlaws. By the way, what the hell were you thinking when you made that decision? Chasing after those bastards alone could have gotten you killed or worse," he exclaimed feeling a mixture of relief and anger.

"She wasn't really by herself. She was with Remy," Anna interjected.

Scott blinked startled glancing at the brunette before turning his attention back on Ororo.

"What is she talking about?" he asked baffled.

Ororo shook her head and Anna's mouth was still hanging open in disbelief. Both women were obviously still stunned by the mayor of Serenity's unexpected presence.

"How did you manage to catch up with us so quickly?" Anna asked breathlessly.

"I rode long and hard to catch up with you guys because there is something very important that I had to warn you guys about before it was too late," he started.

"What is it, Scott?" Ororo asked worried.

Scott gazed at his child hood friend with an grave expression on his face. Their a look in his eyes that caused Ororo's heart to slowly sink into the pit of her stomach. She had a bad feeling that she was about to say something that she wasn't going to like.

"There is more to Remy's past that you all need to hear about, and I warn you that it's not going to be easy to hear."

88888888

Hours later Remy and Raven were nearing the border of Louisiana when they decided to stop for a break to grab a bite to eat. As they dismounted their horses, Remy couldn't ignore the dark and uneasy feeling that had been looming over him for most of the ride. Ever since he had left Ororo back at the camp site, intense feelings of regret and guilt had been weighing heavy on Remy's shoulders. He knew that his reluctant decision to leave the white haired woman behind was for her own good, but that didn't make him feel any less uncomfortable about not knowing where she was and whether or not she was safe. As Remy lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, he leaned back against an large oak tree and closed his eyes as his mind slowly drifted back to the moment when he and Ororo had shared a kiss that had left him feeling completely weak in the knees. The feelings he had experienced when their lips had met was something he had never experienced before with any other woman. Shuddering lightly, he blushed as he recalled how it felt when the beautiful black woman had practically melted into his strong embrace. It had touched him when Ororo had shown that she had y trust and had faith in him, but he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest as he realized that in so many different ways he was betraying her.

While Remy brooded quietly, Raven watched him with concerned etched on her beautiful face. Their entire ride, she couldn't help but notice that his mood became increasingly more unpleasant and hostile by the minute. He barely spoke to her, and his handsome face remained marred with an angry scowl. She realized that the decision to leave Ororo behind had been hard on him, but she never imagined that it would be this difficult for him. A part of her sympathized with his emotional distress, but another part of her felt slightly jealous. While she knew her feelings were irrational due to the fact that she was currently sleeping with his father, she couldn't deny the chemistry that had once existed between her and the charming and honorable nomad a long time ago. They had a fleeting fling when they had been young, but looking at the man standing in front of her, she had to admit that a lot has changed. Shaking her head, Raven forced herself to concentrate on the issue on the hand. She couldn't help but feel concern over the fact that Remy was so obviously unhappy and she was determined to learn the reason behind his dissatisfaction.

"I don't mean to pry, but it appears that something is weighing heavily on your mind," Raven started gently, "Is there something wrong?"

The saloon owner stared at Raven bleakly before raking his fingers through his thick auburn tinted hair with a guilty expression on his face.

"Remy should have never left Ororo behind. What if something happened to her?" he said quietly with worry etched deep into his handsome face.

Raven smiled patiently.

"She has survived this long on her own, Remy. She will be fine," she started.

Remy interrupted her by sighing before starring down at his feet feeling completely lost. A part of him wanted to believe that Ororo would be fine on her own, but another part of him was worried that something terrible would happen to her. Seeing that Remy was really conflicted, the raven haired decided to continue.

"Once all of this over, you can find the negro woman and make things right with her," she tried to cheering up, but failing in her attempt.

"Her name is Ororo," he said a little more sharper then he had intended.

Raven flinched noticeably.

"I'm sorry," she said contritely.

Lifting his head slightly, Remy could tell by the sad and pained expression on Raven's face that he had hurt her feelings, and almost immediately he became repentant. Glancing over at her, he couldn't help but appreciate how wonderfully she had developed over the years. Her raven black hair was still thick and lush and her eyes were still as deep and lovely as he remembered them to bee. The only thing that he saw that had changed drastically was her body, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The last time he had seen her, she had been a petite and scrawny young woman. Now she was fully developed, curvy, middle aged and still very much attractive. As beautiful as he found Raven, she wasn't enough to keep him from thinking about Ororo.

"Listen, cherie... Remy is de one who is sorry. He didn't mean t' bite your head off, Raven. It's jus' dat he is worried about Ororo. Remy promised to protect her, but how can he do dat when he ain't nowhere near her?" he exclaimed exasperated as he dropped his head into the palm of his hands.

"We are about two days outside of New Orleans. Once we work things out with your father, and get back in good graces, then you can go find her again," she started.

Immediately Remy shook his head and began to walk towards his horse. It was in that moment he realized that he had made a huge mistake, and he suddenly realized what he had to do to make things right again.

"Remy, what are you doing?" she asked confused as she slowly made her way towards him.

He stopped walking abruptly before facing her with a pained expression on his dark handsome face.

"Remy changed his mind. He can't jus' leave her behind, Raven. Remy has to go back," he started hoarsely feeling conflicting emotions coursing through him as he turned to mount his horse.

"You ain't goin' nowhere swamp rat."

Before he could reach his horse, Gambit, Remy felt all the blood drain from his face as he looked up to see Victor Creed starring him dead in the eye with a sadistic smile on his lips. Feeling anger surging deep inside of him, Remy instantly whirled around feeling betrayed as he glared at Raven who had an unreadable expression on her attractive face.

"Dis was a trap? How could you do dis t' me?" he demanded angrily.

Raven shook her head trying to snap out of the shock and dismay over running into Victor and the rest of the gang. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't been aware that Victor had trailed her, and she felt angry that she hadn't covered her track as good as she should have. As she stared between Remy and Victor nervously, she could see that the tension between the two men was so thick that it was nearly suffocating. Remy's whole body shook as he glared coldly at the other man. It was obvious that he not only resented Victor Creed for what he allowed the Guile of Thieves to be, but he also hated him for it.

Looking around at the men that once been his friends and close allies, Remy couldn't help but smirk in disgust as he noticed most of them were a lot worse off then when he had left them. When he had been the leader of the gang, he had only stole from the rich as a sport, and he had been very adamant against the use of violence in any of his heist. Gazing around at the bandits that surrounded him, he slowly became sick to his stomach as he realized that what had use to be an fairly harmless secret society that consisted of thieves who only stole from the rich had eventually turned to a secret society filled with murderous outlaws lacking any and all signs of a morality. He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of Victor dark and low chuckle as he slowly approached him with an malicious gleam in his cold sable eyes.

"I thought that me and the boys would have to come all the way back to Serenity and drag you back to Nawlin's by your boot straps. Lucky for us, Raven did all the work for all of us," he smirked stopping several inches in front of Remy.

Remy glared at Raven feeling disgust and disappointment. He felt so stupid that he had let down his guard and trusted her not to lead him into a track. Remy was a gambling man, but glancing around, he knew that it would be foolish of him to try to make any kind of escape with the odds stacked against him.

"Remy can't believe dat y' set him up," he snarled furiously.

"Don't be so hard on the broad, Lebeau. To be fair, she had no clue that we was trackin her. She was just bait," Victor said amused.

Unable to control her rage and fury, Raven took several menacing steps towards the leader of the gang.

"You son of a bitch!" She snarled lunging at Victor with murder in her crystal blue eyes.

Before she could get her hands on him, several of the bandits quickly stepped forward to restrain her.

"Get her weapons, men. I don't want our little fille' here gettin any ideas," Victor grinned darkly as he watched his men wrestle her down.

"You're not going to get away with this, Victor. You know that you will have to answer to Jean-Luc for this," she warned coldly as she struggled against the two men holding her back.

Victor chuckled shaking his head as he turned away from Remy and walked over to Raven.

"Let me make one thing clear, darlin. Jean-Luc gave me orders to bring back the kid. He ain't never say anything about you," he said evenly before pulling out a large blade out of his belt.

Remy eyes widened in horror as he watched Victor, without any warning, plunged the blade of the knife into Raven's chest. She released a blood curling scream before falling to the ground motionless. Victor snatched the blade from her chest before violently kicking her away from him. Remy could only watch wide eyed and helpless as a pool of dark blood began to pour out of the fallen woman's body.

To his surprise and anger, Victor began to laugh loudly.

"You wouldn't believe how many years I have been waiting to do that. So long, bitch," he cackled evilly.

Remy felt tears of rage burn the corner of his eyes as he glared at Victor with nothing short of hatred in his eyes.

"Mark my words, Victor. Before everything is said is done, y' will die at Remy's hands," he promised coldly.

Victor smirked before landing a hard right hook in the side of Remy's face causing him to drop to the ground on one knee.

The gang of bandits began to laugh loudly as they closed the circle around Remy who was slowly making his way to his feet. Despite how much he tried to struggle against the binds that tied his wrist together, Remy knew that there wasn't any way that he was going to be able to escape. He felt his heart beat quicken as Victor slowly withdrew his pistol from its holster and aimed it towards his head with an vindictive snarl on his lips. A part of Remy was certain that Victor was going to shoot him where he stood and he closing his eyes, he inhaled sharply as he anxiously awaited his fate. He trembled slightly when he felt the muzzle of Victor's revolver press roughly against his forehead, and he was waiting for the end to come when he heard a soft 'click'. Feeling his heart race rapidly in his chest, he slowly opened his eyes, and stared into the cold sable tinted eyes of Victor creed.

Remy's face darkened in anger when Creed sneered before slowly putting his gun away and facing his men.

"Get rid of her body and let's get a move on it. Jean-Luc is expecting us back soon. We don't want to be late."

Turning his head, Remy couldn't bear to watch as the men drug Raven's body over to a small cliff overlooking a river. He felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach when seconds later he heard a loud splash indicating her body had hit the water. he realized that she had been pulled under the rough currents. Blinking back tears of sorrow, he knew that there was no way she could have survived the fall into the river with her type of injury, and that more then likely, she was dead.

"If it wasn't for your father wanting you back alive and once piece, you would be dead boy," he warned coldly.

The last thing Remy saw before blacking out was Victor's fist flying towards his face. Then everything went black.


End file.
